After The Ever After
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: Yaoi Sasunaru ¿Cómo seria la vida de Sasuke y Naruto después de decir "Acepto"?
1. Tango, waltz & nighttime carvings

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Yeah!!

Primer capi!!

Enjoy!!

Tango, waltz & night-time carvings

**Japón, Tokio. Parque **_**Hana Shirio**_**. Octubre 14, 2010. 6:45 a.m.**

El viento fresco de otoño alzo las hojas secas del camino de piedra que atravesaba el pequeño parque y las hizo alzar vuelo. Un par de ojos azules siguieron el curso de las hojas cafés hasta que se perdieron en el cielo gris.

El mismo viento de Octubre jugo con su rubio y largo cabello revolviéndolo frente a su rostro. Paso una de sus manos trigueñas por su cabello volviéndolo a acomodar para que descansara sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el cielo mientras se seguía meciendo con tranquilidad, dejando que un pequeño rechinido de metal oxidado se escuchara. Estaba sentado en los únicos columpios del viejo parque y estos ya estaban algo oxidados, incluso el azul de los asientos se estaba opacando.

Pudo ver a un par de personas que pasaban por allí mirarle de manera un tanto extraña. No podía culparlos, después de todo ¿Qué hacia un joven de 20 años de edad sentado en un juego para niños? Rió un poco, sabia que era extraño pero ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos y donde solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar.

Otra brisa fría le hizo temblar. Se acomodo su bufanda naranja y su sudadera del mismo color. ¿Cómo no trajo un suéter o algo que lo abrigara un poco más?

Una risita suave e infantil llamo su atención. Un niño de cabello castaño reía mientras corría por el pasto del otro lado del camino de piedra, donde estaban el resto de los juegos. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios y sintió su corazón latir con dolor.

Solo un latido. Pero aun así doloroso.

-Kaseiyo...

Ese nombro escapo de sus labios como un suave murmullo que tomo forma frente a su boca gracias al frío.

Parpadeó un par de veces alejando las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza intentando hacer con sus pensamientos. No valía la pena pensar en eso, no en ese momento.

Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a sus labios y coloco su mano sobre su vientre. Tan solo por un segundo. Tan solo por un momento.

Cuando sintió aun mas frío y sus manos se le empezaron a entumir un poco, saco del bolsillo de su sudadera un par de guantes de tela, negros. Se los puso y volvió a agarrar las cadenas del viejo columpio.

Se dio un pequeño impulso y dejo que el viento jugara con su cabello. Sus ojos aun viendo al niño pero sin realmente verlo, su mente divagando en recuerdos y en pensamientos. Pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Ningún pensamiento más importante que el otro.

Un vago recuerdo llego a su mente. Una vieja canción de cuna ¿Dónde la había oído? Si mal no recordaba... una mujer... una mujer la cantaba, tenia una voz muy hermosa. ¡Por supuesto! Su madre, que en paz descanse, le solía contar esa canción.

¿Cómo iba? "Some... somewhere... over... over his..." No "over... over the..." Si "over the... over the... sky?" No, ¿"clouds"? ¿"sun"? ¿"rainbow"? Si, "Somewhere over the rainbow." Al menos recordaba su nombre, eso era mejor que nada ¿No?

Quizá podría buscar la canción después, recordaba que le gustaba mucho y seria un bonito recuerdo de su mamá.

Siguió columpiándose. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás. Era bastante relajante a su parecer. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás.

Escuchó un liguero llanto y noto que el pequeño niño castaño de antes se había caído y raspado, al parecer. Hizo fricción la suela de sus converse y el piso de piedra logrando detenerse en seco.

Por un segundo tuvo la increíble necesidad de levantarse y correr junto al pequeño y consolarlo, pero se contuvo cuando vio a una mujer castaña, también, acercarse al niño y arrodillarse a su lado. La mujer acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y le susurro algo que lo calmo.

El trabajo de una madre. Cuidar a su pequeño.

Algo en el interior del rubio se encogió y por inercia coloco su mano sobre su vientre. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y agacho la mirada.

Dolía recordar, dolía mucho.

No pudo evitar pensar en él. En su pequeño Kaseiyo, su pequeño e innato hijo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al revivir vagamente aquel accidente. Kaseiyo ya no volvería. Nunca pudo ver el mundo con sus ojos... nunca.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente intentando alejar esos pensamientos de y logro que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

¡No! No debía seguir pensando en eso, no ahora que había un nuevo pequeño en camino. Su mano acaricio su vientre cubierto por la ropa y sonrió. Si, definitivamente este niño o niña seria su alegría... la alegría de ambos.

-Naruto.

Al escuchar su nombre se giró levemente topándose con una mirada oscura, una cabellera de un tono azabache que caía a cada lado de un blanco y serio rostro.

El de mirada negra no la aparto del rubio. Una corriente fría le hizo tiritar ligeramente a pesar de llevar su chamarra negra favorita.

-Sasuke.

El rubio sonrió y miro al otro acercarse y pararse frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? Llevo media hora buscándote.

Le reprochó sin ningún sentimiento de molestia en la voz, solo un sentimiento neutro.

-Lo siento.- Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cielo con aire pensativo. -Quería pensar un poco, eso es todo.

-¿Pensar en que?

Sasuke alzó la ceja, cuando su joven esposo adquiría ese aire pensativo no sabía que esperar.

-Cosas.- Respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. -Kaseiyo...- Agrego en un murmullo.

La mirada del moreno se ensombreció. No le gustaba recordar eso pero mucho menos le gustaba que Naruto lo recordara.

Le tendió una mano al rubio y este la acepto sin realmente pensarlo, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero reaccionó cuando su esposo lo jaló bruscamente hacia su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Sasuke?

Pregunto realmente confundido.

-No pienses en eso.- Murmuro y el rubio solo se dedico a observarlo en silencio. -No pienses en eso, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

Naruto sonrió y coloco su enguantada mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del de tez blanca para acariciarla con el pulgar.

-No te preocupes, en serio.- Le sonrió. -Estoy bien, además...- Su sonrisa se volvió mas brillante. -Hay un pequeño en camino ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si

Tomo la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y le quito el guante para poder posar un suave beso en la trigueña piel, muy cerca de un anillo de plata en el dedo anular.

-Será mejor irnos. Hace un poco de frió y no quiero que te enfermes.

El rubio hizo un adorable puchero.

-¡Pero Sasu! Yo aun no quiero irme.

El moreno coloco una mano sobre el vientre aun plano de Naruto.

-Pero el bebe se quiere ir a casa no quiere que su papi Naru se enferme.

-¿Y tu como sabes lo que el bebé quiere?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Simplemente lo se.

Dijo con aire de superioridad y algo de prepotencia. Naruto rodó los ojos; tenía que hacer algo con ese complejo de "Perfección Uchiha" de su esposo.

-Vamos, usuratonokachi. Es tarde y será mejor que volvamos a casa.- Volvió a hablar el moreno.

El rubio suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Sasuke paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que esté se coloco su guante. Ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente a través del camino del parque.

-Sasuke.

Llamo el rubio acariciando su estomago.

-¿Qué sucede, bebé?

-Tu hijo esta muy feliz de que te preocupes por su papi Naruto.

Una brillantes y enorme sonrisa salio a relucir en la cara del rubio, Sasuke amaba esas sonrisas.

-¿En serio?-

Preguntó con las cejas ligeramente alzadas y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sip.- Contesto el rubio con efusivaza felicidad y luego frunció el ceño un poco y acarició su estomago una vez más. -Eso o tengo hambre.

Sasuke solo soltó una ligera risa. Su esposo si que era único.

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Febrero 20, 2011. 2:37 a.m.**

-Sasuke.

Un Naruto removía y llamaba suavemente a su durmiente esposo.

El rubio esta sentado sobre sus piernas portando únicamente unos boxers de varias tallas más grandes que la que normalmente usa, debido a su abultando vientre enseñando sus cinco meses.

El moreno hizo un ruido de fastidio y se movió un poco pero no se despertó.

-Sasuke.

Volvió a llamar logrando como efecto que los orbes negros se abrieran un poco.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

-Tengo hambre.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se giró dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Consigue comida.

Naruto frunció el ceño y enterró sus uñas en la blanca y desnuda espalda de su esposo y después agrego en un peligroso tono bajo y algo agudo:

-Tráeme comida.

Sasuke saltó un poco al sentir las uñas lastimando su piel y se callo de la cama.

-Bien, ya voy.

Se levanto gruñendo y salio de la habitación.

Malditas hormonas. Últimamente Naruto había tenido unos cambios de humor bastante desagradables y sabia que lo más sabio era no hacerlo molestar porque dos cosas pasarían: Primera, Naruto se pondría todo sensible y se pondría a llorar y él **odiaba **ver a su joven esposo llorar y segunda, se iba a enfurecer y le aventaría lo primero que tuviera a la mano; pequeña experiencia personal cuando hace un par de semanas el rubio le aventó una sartén caliente que termino rompiendo una ventana; ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de esa pelea, algo estupido seguramente.

Se tanteo un poco su espalda, le ardía un poco la herida pero no mucho. Un pequeño escalofrió estremeció su cuerpo, de alguna manera había pasado de dormir tranquila y cómodamente en su cama tibia con su sexy esposo a caminar descalzo y con solo unos pantalones de dormir negros por el pasillo de su sencilla pero amplia casa.

Llegó a la cocina y miro alrededor.

-Un plato de fruta suena delicioso y saludable.

Hizo una mueca. Probablemente Naruto lo mata si le lleva eso. Tomo un paquete de galletas de chispas con chocolate, las favoritas del rubio, y un pequeño cartón de leche saborizada.

Regreso sobre sus pasos a su habitación.

Le entregó la comida al rubio que seguía sentado en la cama y este le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-Gracias, amor.

-¿Ya puedo dormir?

-Sip, descansa Sasu.

-Buenas noches.

Sin más palabras el moreno se volvió a meter a la cama y entro al mundo de los sueño.

Más tarde esa misma mañana.

Sasuke comenzó a despertar cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo sobre su espalda. Sus ojos oscuros miraron velozmente al reloj sobre su mesa de noche que indicaba las ocho treinta de la mañana con números rojos.

Volvió a sentir algo húmedo y frío sobre su espalda y fue esta entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado bocabajo y tenia un peso extra en su espalda baja.

-¿Naruto?

Llamó al darse cuenta de las manos sobre su espalda.

-Shhh. Tranquilo, solo te estoy curando.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se quedo quieto, eso húmedo probablemente era un paño mojado.

-Lo siento.

Por el tono de voz del rubio, Sasuke supo que su esposo estaba claramente arrepentido por esas pequeñas heridas.

-No te preocupes, dobe. Ni que me hubiera dolido.

Naruto rió un poco y termino de limpiar y curar las pequeñas heridas.

-Ya esta.

Beso ligeramente las heridas y las acaricio suavemente.

-Gracias.- Soltó el moreno en un suspiro. -Ahora ¿Podrías levantarte, por favor? Quiero meterme a bañar.

Naruto alzó una ceja y con un tono de voz algo molesto dijo.

-¿Me estas llamando gordo?

-¡No!- Contesto rápidamente. -Solo quiero levantarme, eso es todo. Lo juro.

Naruto sonrió con aire seductor y se recostó sobre el pelinegro teniendo cuidado con su abultado vientre y con ambas piernas al lado de Sasuke, para no aplastar al bebé.

-Y... ¿Por qué quieres levantarte?

-¿Por qué tengo que bañarme y desayunar?

Respondió con una pregunta sarcástica.

-Pero a mi gusta estar así.- Sonrió el rubio y se acerco al oído del moreno. -¿A ti no?

-Naruto, en serio, levántate.

Respondió algo fastidiado.

-No.- Dijo como un niño pequeño y atrapó la oreja del moreno no su boca. -Naru-chan quiere jugar.

Sasuke soltó un suave quejido. Todo su fastidio desapareció en esa simple acción.

-¿Sasu-chan no quiere jugar?- La mano de Naruto se deslizo por toda la fuerte espalda causando uno que otro pequeño estremecimiento a su esposo. -Vamos a jugar.- La voz del rubio era suave, juguetona y, por supuesto, sensual.

Sasuke soltó otro ligero gruñido cuando su rubio empezó a besar detrás de la oreja, un punto sensible del moreno.

Otro gruñido mas gutural y sonoro escapo de Sasuke cuando Naruto deslizo su mano hacia debajo de él y agarro su intimidad y la apretó con suavidad para comenzar a hacer fricción entre su mano, el pantalón de dormir, la cama y el mismo Sasuke.

El rubio beso el hombro de su esposo suavemente y volvió a subir a su oreja y besar ese pequeño espacio de piel.

-Sasuke.

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con ese tono semi-grave que incitaba al sexo.

En un impulso, el moreno giro su cuerpo haciendo que el rubio cayera boca arriba junto él y en un movimiento rápido se coloco sobre su esposo y le sonrió de manera seductora.

-Sasu si quiere jugar.

Se inclino y empezó a devorar la boca que tanto le gustaba. Suave, deliciosa, dulce, perfecta. No había nada mejor.

Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar la una con la otra haciendo que la temperatura de ambos empezara a subir.

Jadeos, gemidos, quejidos, nombres, "te amo" se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar.

Horas mas tarde el sonido del teléfono hizo que Sasuke soltara un gemido. Ese desgraciado aparato lo había despertado de su placentera siesta de 'después de una buena sesión de sexo'.

El moreno se estiro y se quedo unos momentos mas en la cama viendo hacia el techo con solo una sabana blanca cubriendo parte de su desnudez. Giro su rostro hacia su derecha y se encontró con que estaba solo, probablemente Naruto se había despertado un poco antes.

Se volvió a estirar y se levanto pasando su mano por su azabache cabello. Sus ojos negros se fijaron rápidamente en su reloj. Las tres y media de la tarde. Había tenido unas tres horas de sueño y le calló bastante bien.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño anexo a su habitación no sin antes tomar algo de ropa del armario. Agradecía que hoy no tuviera que trabajar.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Naruto hablando efusivamente en algún punto del pasillo fuera de su habitación, probablemente al teléfono.

Se metió al baño y abrió la regadera. Una fresca y tranquila ducha le caería bastante bien.

El agua recorrió todo su cuerpo relajando completamente todos sus músculos; no es que estuviera estresado o tenso, realmente; una buena y ardiente sesión de sexo con su sexy y lindo esposo seguido de una buena siesta era una de las actividades más relajantes que conocía.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, amaba esa faceta del emberazo de Naruto, donde las hormonas le pedían a gritos una larga sesión de sudoroso, salvaje y ardiente sexo y por supuesto que él estaría mas que feliz de complacer a su zorrito.

Cerró la llave cuando hubo terminado de bañarse y agarro su toalla blanca para empezar a secarse.

Se amarro la toalla a la cintura y tomo su camisa negra y se la coloco sin preocuparse por abrocharla.

Salió del baño y volvió a rebuscar en su armario. Boxers azules, un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo; buena combinación. Se coloco la ropa interior y luego los pantalones y con un tiro de gracia aventó la toalla húmeda a la cama.

Se detuvo en seco cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta. Se giró un poco y observo la toalla sobre la desordenada cama. Se lo pensó dos veces y regreso en sus pasos, si dejaba un desorden, Naruto lo mataría, rozando a lo literal.

Tomo la toalla y la dejó en el baño, tendió la cama y arreglo un poco el resto de la habitación. Una vez satisfecho con su trabajo salió de la habitación.

Al parecer Naruto ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono ya que podía escuchar un ruido proveniente de le cocina.

Cuando llegó al recinto de la comida sonrió al ver a su esposo enfrente de la estufa, cocinando la comida para ambos mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Tenia que admitir que se veía realmente encantador, unos pantalones naranjas amplios y holgados y una sudadera blanca con las magas naranjas. Al rubio no le gustaba mucho enseñar su vientre abultado.

Camino silencioso y se poso detrás del rubio y lo abrazo por la cintura haciéndolo saltar un poco.

-Buenos días, bebé.

El rubio sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno para poder verle la cara.

-Buenos días, Sasu ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien.- Empezó a besar el cuello de sus esposo mientras este regresaba a cocinar.

-Mmm, Sasuke...- Se quejo levemente. -Tengo que terminar de cocinar.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? Recuerda lo que dijo Hinata.

-Lo se, lo se...- Replico Naru en un tono fastidiado, agradecía lo mucho que se preocupaba su amiga y doctora pero había un limite. -Si me quedo mas tiempo en cama me voy a volver loco.

-No si te quedas conmigo.

La voz del moreno tenía un tono bastante sugerente.

-Pervertido.

-Solo cuando tu estas conmigo, amor.

Naruto rió de buena gana, realmente le gustaba cuando Sasuke se portaba de esa manera, aunque a diferencia de muchos a él mas que sexy le parecía... encantador.

-Um... si lo pones así...- Se dio la vuelta y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para besarlo de manera intensa, bastante intensa. -Pero es hora de comer, así que ¡A la mesa!

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... de todos modos me muero d hambre.

-¡Que bien!- Parece que las hormonas habían decidido aparecer dándole un animo subnormal al rubio, incluso para él. -¡Porque te prepara un delicioso festín! ¡Se que te encantara!

Mientras el rubio seguía gritando emocionado acerca de su suculenta comida Sasuke se sentó a la mesa, una pequeña mesa sencilla y rectangular en la cocina donde fácilmente cabían cuatro o cinco personas.

El resto de su casa era sencilla pero con un pequeño toque elegante, a Naruto no le gustaba lo ostentoso y a Sasuke le daba lo mismo.

-¡Servido!

El rubio coloco un enorme plato enfrente de Sasuke, pasta penne marinada con una salsa aparentemente italiana, con pedazos de pollo deshebrado sazonado con especias y vegetales picados; un pedazo de pan de ajo ligeramente tostado, además de una copa de vino tinto. Un platillo que lucia simplemente espectacular.

-¡Bon appetit!

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke y le miro con una sonrisa.

-Italiana ¿Uh?- Tomo su tenedor y tomo algo del platillo para después degustar ese delicioso sabor. -Exquisito.

-Me alegra que te guste.

El moreno casi se atraganta con el vino al ver a su esposo. Naruto tenia un enorme tazón de ramen con... ¿arroz? Y ... ¿salsa picante? Si, le estaba echando salsa picante.

-Naruto...

-¿Si?

La sonrisa del rubio no desaparecía de su cara al tiempo que le agregaba algo de limón y salsa inglesa a su ramen.

-¿Estas seguro de que... de que eso es comestible?

Naruto frunció el ceño. -¡Por supuesto! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Además, no es mi culpa que a tu hijo se le antoje esto.- La sonrisa volvió a él y empezó a comer.

El azabache solo soltó un suspiro y regreso a su comida.

No entendía como era posible que Naruto, siendo un chef profesional con conocimientos culinarios que abarcaban desde como hacer un sencillo plato japonés, pasando por la elegante comida francesa y llegando a las extrañes culinarias de la India, estuviera comiendo... eso; pero bueno, no podía culparlo realmente, era parte del embarazo.

La verdad era bastante bueno tener un chef como esposo, cada vez que comía en casa comía mejor que en un restaurante caro y es que la habilidad y gusto por cocinar de Naruto eran enormes y sorprendentes, ya sea haciendo desayunos, comidas, repostería o grandes cenas, el rubio sabia como destacar.

Cualquiera podía adivinar que Naruto era un chef con solo ver en la cocina, aunque sencilla tenia de todo, desde los utensilios mas comunes hasta las cosas mas especializadas además de muchas variedades de comida y especias. Definitivamente estaba orgulloso de Naruto.

Recordaba una vez que tenia que ser el anfitrión de una importante reunión con varios socios de su compañía de mercadotecnia y en vez de sugerir un salón elegante los llevo a su casa donde se mando a poner mesas, sillas y decoración en el amplio jardín trasero y con Naruto como chef en jefe se ganó a los socios de manera impresionante.

-¿Sasuke?

La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que estabas algo distraído eso era todo.

Sasuke no respondió y termino de comer. Antes de que Naruto lo hiciera tomo los platos sucios y los llevo al fregadero para lavarlos.

-Recuerda que tenemos cita con Hinata a las seis.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir?

Abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda y recargo su cabeza en la fuerte espalda.

-Si.

-Pero no quiero...

-Naruto, es importante y lo sabes. Tenemos que ver como va el pequeño.

-Ok, ok... si tu lo dices Sasu.- Soltó un suspiro y se alejo del moreno. -Iré a darme una ducha. No pude hacerlo porque hablo mi hermana.

-¿Hablo Kyu-chan?

El moreno se seco las manos y empezó a guardar los platos.

-Si, con lo mismo de siempre. Aun no entiendo como es que su novio la aguanta, no me mal interpretes, amo a mi hermana pero a veces no sabe cuando cerrar la boca.

-No te ha visto en casi un año ¿Qué esperabas?

Sasuke se giró y le sonrió de medio lado a su esposo.

-Regalos o por lo menos dinero.

El moreno rió un poco y el rubio lo siguió antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina y subir hacia su habitación.

Después de unos momentos Sasuke salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones negros.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó un momento y no pudo evitar acordarse de su cuñada, un chica bastante... única a su parecer.

Kyuubi Uzumaki. 25 años, extrovertida, alocada, amable, con carácter volátil y personalidad magnética. Su cuñada era todo un caso, algo de familia probablemente.

Aun recordaba la última vez que vio a Kyu, fue hasta un poco después del accidente y apostaba que no había cambiado nada. Cabello rojo sangre, herencia su madre el perecer pero con los clásicos ojos azules Uzumaki.

Según sabia la mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki tenia un novio que era doctor o algo así, ne... realmente no le importaba, ni siquiera sabia el nombre el pobre diablo y ni se iba a molestar en saberlo, esa mujer cambiaba de novio como se cambia de ropa.

El sonido de unos pasos en el piso de madera de la sala llamó su atención pero no abrió los ojos.

Sintió un peso extra junto él en el sillón y después como alguien se acurrucaba en él poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho firme.

-¿Ya estas listo?- Sintió a su esposo asentir. -Pues levántate para que nos vayamos.- Sintió como negaba. -Vamos, bebé... entre mas rápido salgamos mas rápido regresaremos.

Con esas sencillas palabras Naruto se puso de pie y miro a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke solo sonrió y se levanto y ambos salieron de la casa para subirse al coche del moreno, un "sencillo" mustang negro.

El ronroneo del motor se dejo escuchar antes de que el coche saliera de la cochera y empezara a avanzar por la calle.

Algunas hojas secas caían de los árboles hasta la calla debido al fresco viento de Febrero.

Sasuke mantenía su vista fija al frente y Naruto la mantenía perdida en la venta del copiloto.

Un semáforo. Luz Roja. 60 segundos que el moreno aprovecho para observar el elegante, hermoso y perfecto perfil de su esposo.

Cuando apareció la luz verde apretó el acelerador y avanzó. No pudo evitar que su mente divagara un poco. ¿Hace cuanto que estaban juntos? Llevaban alrededor de dos años juntos.

Aun recordaba... se casarón cuando Naruto terminó la carrera, tenia 18 años y estaba cerca de cumplir los 19, se casaron en Agosto, el 13 de agosto.

¿Pero cuanto llevaba de conocer a Naruto? Se hicieron novios cuando ambos empezaron la universidad, que casualidad que ambos estuvieran en la misma universidad, diferentes facciones pero aun así ¿No?

_**"... las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable..."**_

Rió un poco. Naru siempre dice eso ¿De donde lo habrá sacado?

Pero aun así... conocía a Naruto desde... desde... desde que ambos iban en primaria. ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo lo conocía? Por un momento se sintió estupido, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes pudieron haber aprovechado mucho tiempo... aunque... aun recordaba que su relación con el rubio en esos momentos no era precisamente buena.

Pero todo dio un cambio drástico el día de la graduación de preparatoria ¿Qué tendrían? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete años? Aun podía recordar esa noche como si acabara de pasar ayer.

La graduación había sido en uno de los hoteles más elegantes de Tokio...

_La noche era bastante fresca pero el frió apenas y se sentía debido al gran ambiente del enorme y elegante salón. Muchas mesas con manteles blancos y arreglos florales rodeaban la enorme pista de baile donde muchos jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la musía disfrutando de su fiesta de graduación._

_-Tsk. Que fastidio._

_Un chico de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta y con una expresión aburrida se recargaba sobre una de las mesas._

_-Que joda contigo, Shikamaru; si tanto te fastidia no deberías haber venido._

_Un chico de cabello largo y negro, ojos blanco y con expresión fastidiada estaba junto a Sikamaru._

_-Vamos, Neji, Shika... es nuestra graduación, debemos divertirnos._

_El que hablo esta vez fue un chico algo pasado de peso y cabello castaño._

_Nadie respondió._

_-Sasuke, Shino ¿Un poco de ayuda?_

_Al tornar hacia sus otros dos amigos solo se encontró con que el primero estaba concentrado en algún punto de la pista y el segundo parecía un adorno de la mesa, completamente inmóvil; si no fuera por su respiración pensaría que estaba muerto._

_Al no ver ningún resultado se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente y se dedico a observar la pista. Por curiosidad siguió la mirada del moreno y se topo con unos rostros familiares._

_-Ey! Neji!- Llamó a la vez que sacudía a su amigo. -¿Esa no es tu prima?_

_La atención del resto del grupo se concentro en la pista donde se veía a una hermosa y bajita chica de cabello un poco azulado y algo corto, con los mismos ojos que Neji bailando animadamente con un chico rubio de cabello ligeramente largo._

_-No sabía que a Hinata le gustara bailar._

_-Ni yo._

_Un par de negros se posaron sobre la pareja. El rubio vistiendo un sencillo traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra con naranja se veía... em... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Hermoso? ¿Encantador? ¿Sexy? Podía pensar en muchos adjetivos. El chico sonreía mientras que se movía junto a la chica al ritmo de la música y siendo esta un clásico del "rock & roll" eran movimientos rápidos, gráciles, coordinados y rítmicos lo que hacían que el vestido negro de la chica se moviera al compás de sus pasos y los del rubio. Ese par estaba siendo el centro de atención._

_-Parece que se divierten._

_La primera muestra de vida por parte de Shino desde hace una hora._

_-Si, eso parece._

_Cuatros pares de ojos se posaron sorprendidos sobre el moreno. No podían estar seguros pero... juraban que la última frase de Sasuke sonó masticada y frustrada._

_En cuanto la canción se termino y muchos aplaudieron a la pareja de bailarines sonrojados por la atención, estos se dirigieron hacia una mesa._

_-¡Wow! Naru, Hinata, estuvieron excelentes._

_Dijo un chico de cabello negro y marcas rojas en sus mejillas._

_-Kiba tiene razón, parecían profesionales._

_-N-no es para tan-tanto, Tenten-chan._

_-Pero fue divertido ¿Ne, Hina-chan?_

_El rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga que asintió algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa._

_-Si, me alegra que me hayas convencido Naruto-kun._

_-¿Que tal si a la próxima bailas conmigo, Naru-chan?_

_-Seguro, Sai.- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. -¿Que dices tu Gaa-chan? ¿Por qué no has bailado?_

_El pelirrojo aludido negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -No, Naru... yo... no se bailar._

_-Pero Gaa-chan!- Haciendo sus clásicas pucheros. -Es divertido!_

_-Lo que pasa es que el niño mapache tiene dos pies izquierdos._

_Sai bromeo divertido._

_-¿En serio?_

_La clásica ingenuidad del rubio saliendo a relucir en todo su esplendor._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió el pelirrojo bastante furioso. -¡SAI!_

_El grupo de amigos empezó a reír de manera suelta hasta que..._

_-Oh oh... cuidado Naruto, Sr. Frió acercándose._

_Todos giraron hacia donde señalaba Kiba. El grupo de Sasuke se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ellos._

_El rubio solo soltó un bramido molesto ¿Que quería ahora el imbecil ese? Se lo estaba pasando tan bien._

_-Oe, dobe._

_-Naruto! Mi nombre es Naruto! Uchiha-idiota._

_Sasuke solo sonrió de manera prepotente lo que hizo que al rubio se le crisparan los nervios. Por alguna razón siempre se habían odiado... aunque él mucho mas abiertamente que Sasuke, este disfrutaba de los sarcasmos, las indirectas y hacerlo sentir como una mierda._

_-Hinata, bailas muy bien._

_Choji era el único que no entraba en el grupo de "La reina Uchiha y sus alegres princesas", como los habían bautizado Naruto y Kiba._

_-Gra-gracias, Choji-kun._

_-Tu también Naruto._

_Agrego el mismo castaño a lo que el rubio solo sonrió._

_-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, Usuratonokachi._

_Naruto no supo como tomarse ese comentario, pero viniendo de Sasuke probablemente era un insulto o algo parecido._

_-Gracias, supongo que es algo viniendo de alguien que no sabe lo que es un paso de baile._

_-¿Acaso insinúas que no se bailar?_

_-Bueno...- El rubio se cruzo de brazos. -Siendo alguien que tiene la misma gracia que un árbol, si, se podría decir que no creo que sepas bailar._

_-Me ofendes, dobe._

_Su tono de voz era falsamente ofendido y eso lo pudieron notar hasta las mesas._

_-Sasuke, no creo que ni siquiera puedas correr sin caerte._

_-¿Quieres apostar?_

_Naruto vacilo ante la sonrisa que salio a relucir en los labios del moreno, nunca predicaba nada bueno; pero no se dejo vencer._

_-¿A que quedas como el idiota que se enamoro del piso? Seguro._

_-Idiota.- Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa superior. -Podría enseñarte lo que es bailar._

_-Pues ve moviendo tus pies Uchiha, porque no te veo bailar._

_-Necesito una pareja, dobe._

_Naruto lo miro. Una sonrisa aun más extraña se dibujo en sus labios. "¿Qué demonios se tomó este?"_

_-¡Yo seré tu pareja Sasuke-kun!_

_Y como si la caja de Pandora hubiera sido abierta llego la peor peste que el grupo de Naruto conocía, Sakura Haruno o "La chica domino"1, apodo cortesía de Naruto y compañía. _

_Para el rubio siempre había sido un misterio como es que la chica siempre parecía saber donde estaba Sasuke; una de las teorías de Sai era que tenía una antena o algo parecido en la cabeza y bueno... por algo debía ser frente subnormal ¿no?_

_-Sakura..._

_La voz de Sasuke había tenido tanta escasez de emoción que podía matar al ser vivo más alegre del mundo._

_-¡Vamos Sasuke!_

_La chica de cabello rosa y vestido rojo ajustado que solo hacia honor a su apodo se pegaba tanto al moreno que fácilmente pasarían por hermanos siameses. Naruto miro al Uchiha con algo de pena, estos eran los momentos en lo que se sentía un poco mal por el chico. _

_-Bailar contigo es peor que no bailar niña fea._

_Sai dijo con una enorme sonrisa que solo hizo enojar más a la Haruno._

_-¡Cállate imbecil!- Se giro hacia el moreno que tenia una cara que haría que la persona mas feliz del mudo se quiera suicidar. -¿Bailamos?_

_-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?- El rostro de la chica se ilumino. -De todas maneras estoy en camino a que me amputen las manos y las piernas._

_Sin decir nada más se soltó de la chica y se acercó al rubio y lo miro a los ojos. Naruto se erizó como gato ante el peligro._

_-¿Qué planeas, Uchiha?- Como única respuesta obtuvo al moreno jalándolo de la mano hacia la pista. -Pe-pero que demonios! ¿Qué de-demonios estas haciendo?_

_-Llevando mi pareja hasta la pista de baile._

_-¡Pa-pare-pareja!- La carra del rubio era todo un poema. -Ni de coña, Sasuke._

_-Te dije que te iba a enseñar lo que se hacer ¿no? Así que necesito una pareja que este cerca de mi nivel ¿O es que acaso no puede seguirme el paso, Usuratonokachi?_

_La sonrisa engreída del moreno hizo que Naruto se volviera a erizar cual gato ofendido._

_-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!_

_Esta vez fue el rubio quien lo jalo hasta la pista._

_Ambos se pusieron de frente y la música empezó a sonar._

_Piano. Guitarra. Instrumentos de viento._

_Tango._

_El moreno coloco una mano sobre la cintura del rubio y con la otra sostuvo una mano contraria. Naruto coloco su mano libre en el hombro de su pareja de baile y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía pero ninguno rompió el contacto visual._

_Azul contra negro. Lapislázulis contra azabache._

_Sasuke fue el primero en moverse haciendo que Naruto lo siguiera, al ritmo de la música. Sus caderas, sus torsos, sus piernas; se cruzaban, se movían, giraban de manera rítmica y grácil, ambos dominando, ninguno perdiendo el control._

_Conforme avanzaba la canción el baile parecía volverse más intenso. Sasuke giraba a Naruto o baja y lo mentía con el brazo, el rubio giraba a Sasuke mientras movía sus pies al ritmo de música. Los pasos, al igual que la canción, aumentaban de velocidad haciendo que la pista pareciera arder en fuego. _

_En el último compás, Sasuke bajo un poco a Naruto hacia atrás y el bajo con él y de sus labios escapo un susurro que dejo helado al rubio... "Simplemente hermoso."_

_Ambos se miraron, tan solo por un segundo... hasta que llegaron sus respectivos amigos, incluyendo anexos como Sakura, a felicitarlos por su magnifico baile._

_Definitivamente Naruto no volvería a dudar de la habilidad de Sasuke._

-¡Sasuke!

La voz de su esposo lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Llevo cinco minutos hablándote.- Lo miro peligrosamente. -Te preguntaba que si faltaba mucho.

-No.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se limito a estirar la mano y encender el estero del coche y después empezar a cambiar de estaciones.

Cuando el rubio se detuvo en una estación popular se escuchó como empezaba una canción con el sonido de una guitarra.

-¡Wow! ¡Sasuke! Es nuestra canción.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír y Sasuke tampoco.

Su mente volvió a eso recuerdos de la graduación... cuando esa canción se volvió _**su**_ canción...

_-Dos vodkas en las rocas, por favor._

_Esperó hasta que el mesero le trajera su orden para tomar ambos vasos y levantarse. Recordaba haber visto a Naruto haber ido hacia la terraza del salón._

_-¿Sasuke?- La mención de su nombre lo detuvo. -¿A dónde vas?_

_Los ojos negros se enfocaron unos segundos en su amigo castaño antes de girarse y seguir caminando._

_-Hoy hace una linda noche._

_La cara de Choji no podía expresar más confusión de la que ya expresaba._

_Camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a una enorme puerta cristal. Salió a la terraza. Piso de piedras de diferentes tonos, barandal de cemento y muchas plantas y flores en masetas adornaban el lugar, pero había algo que hacia relucir mucho mas la terraza, que opacaba las flores con la belleza que irradiaba... un chico rubio recargado en el barandal, dándole la espalda y viendo al oscuro cielo. _

_-La noche es muy hermosa._

_Naruto se exalto ante la voz detrás de él y se giro rápidamente solo para toparse con el moreno caminando hacia él._

_-Sasuke..._

_-Es una pena que nadie venga a verla, en especial ahora que esta mejor que nunca._

_Le ofreció uno de los vasos y el rubio lo miro frunciendo el ceño y con una expresión que olía peligro. Sasuke se limito a mirarlo a los ojos y tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa al ver como su rubio se sonrojaba y tomaba el vaso de mala gana._

_Naruto acerco el vaso a su nariz y lo movió un poco mientras olía._

_-Vodka en las rocas, tu favorito ¿No?_

_El rubio lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza pero al final respondió._

_-Si, gracias._

_-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_

_Sasuke había recargado su espalda baja en el barandal y miraba al rubio de lado mientras daba algunos tragos a su vaso y Naruto había regresado a su posición anterior pero no miraba al moreno._

_-Tenia ganas de un poco de aire fresco._

_-Yo también y pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía._

_-¿Cuántas haz tomado Uchiha? Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien._

_-Hasta ahora hemos estado bastante bien y a mi parecer te divertiste en la pista._

_Esta vez el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el rostro del rubio se pintaba de carmín._

_-Cállate._

_El silenció lleno el lugar hasta que Sasuke lo volvió a romper._

_-¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien?_

_-¿Por qué tu repentino interés en que nos llevemos bien?_

_-Te sorprenderías._

_Naruto lo giro a ver con una ceja alzada. -Nunca te entiendo, Uchiha._

_-Sasuke._

_-¿Uh?_

_El moreno se giro e hizo que sus ojos enfrentaran a los del rubio. Azul contra Negro._

_-Mi nombre es Sasuke y espero que lo uses de ahora en adelante, Naruto..._

_Sasuke disfruto como el nombre del rubio se escapo de sus labios y el ojiazul solo se pudo sonrojar enormemente._

_-Estas actuando mas raro que de costumbre... Sasuke._

_El aludido solo sonrió y dejo el vaso vació en el barandal._

_Una canción empezó a sonar en todo el lugar. Una guitarra._

_-Parece que ya van a empezar a bailar, será mejor que entremos._

_Naruto empezó a avanzar pero una mano sosteniendo su brazo lo detuvo. Justo cuando se iba a voltear a preguntar que ocurría la misma mano lo jaló hasta que quedo pegado a un pecho y su rostro tomo nuevas gamas de rojos. _

_Antes de poder reclamar fue callado una vez más y su cara subió aun más de tono cuando el moreno tomo su mano izquierda y la acerco a sus labios._

_-¿Me permitirías esta pieza?_

_Hubiera respondido si no fuera porque el beso que le dio Sasuke en su mano hubiera congelado las palabras en su garganta._

_El azabache paso sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y dejo que su barbilla descansara en el hombro de Naruto y este solo pudo recargar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y dejar sus manos sobre el pecho del mismo._

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **__**  
**__**Cause I know that you feel me somehow **__**  
**__**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **__**  
**__**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_Sasuke se empezó a mover al ritmo de la muisca y Naruto solo se dejo guiar._

_**And all I can taste is this moment **__**  
**__**And all I can breathe is your life **__**  
**__**Cause sooner or later it's over **__**  
**__**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_-Naruto..._

_En cuanto Sasuke pronuncio su nombre con ese tono suave e intenso y su aliento rozo su oído sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. Abrumado por las nuevas y confusas sensaciones cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar... no queriendo pensar. _

_**And I don't want the world to see me **__**  
**__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **__**  
**__**When everything's made to be broken **__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_-Eres tan torpe..._

_Naruto hubiera respondido alegando a Sasuke y gritándole algunas verdades si no fuera por lo que Sasuke dijo después:_

_-... que no te das cuenta..._

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **__**  
**__**Or the moment of truth in your lies **__**  
**__**When everything seems like the movies **__**  
**__**Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**_

_-¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?_

_La voz del rubio sonó apagada por la ropa del moreno._

_-No lo se..._

_-Desde que íbamos en primaria... siempre nos pelábamos ¿recuerdas?- __Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios. _

_**And I don't want the world to see me **__**  
**__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **__**  
**__**When everything's made to be broken **__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_-Algo en ti... Siempre me interesó... pero... yo nunca he sido bueno para mostrar lo que siento, a veces ni siquiera he sido bueno para entender lo que siento._

_Naruto solo escuchaba..._

_-Me encanta verte, ver todas esas caras que pones... cuando estas feliz, enojado, molesto, aburrido, concentrado... todo en ti... me llamó la atención._

_**I don't want the world to see me **__**  
**__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **__**  
**__**When everything's made to be broken **__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_-Y me tomó diez malditos años darme cuenta de que..._

_-¿De que?_

_-De que estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ti.- Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora al hacer la confesión. -Por tu culpa parezco un imbecil.- Lo abrazó más fuerte. -Sueño contigo, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, escribo tu nombre en la parte de atrás del cuaderno, te observo cuando no te das cuenta... hago todas las estupideces que hacen las niñas enamoradas y lo peor es que me gusta..._

_-Bueno...- Empezó a decir el rubio después de unos momentos, con una pequeña sonrisa, lagrimas en los ojos y un enorme sonrojo en la cara ¿Por qué? No sabia, ni le importaba. -... es que eres un imbecil._

_Sasuke soltó una ligera risa. -Quizá tengas razón, pues solo un imbecil... - Se separo un poco del rubio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que ambos se vieran a los ojos. -... haría esto._

_Lo besó._

_**Just want you to know who I am **__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am **__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am **__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Era imposible saber cuanto tiempo sus labios se mantuvieron juntos, pero cuando se separaron ambos abrieron los ojos ¿Cuándo los habían cerrado? Y se mirarón._

_-En verdad que...- Cerró los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro. -... eres un idiota._

_Sasuke lo besó una vez más._

_-Creo... que... es mejor que me vaya...- _

_La voz de Sasuke sonó algo quebrada y trajo a Naruto a la realidad._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y creo que... necesitas tiempo..._

_El rubio no respondió, solo miro esos ojos negros. Sasuke sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo coloco en las manos y lo volvió a besar._

_-Cuando quieras... llámame, Naruto..._

_El moreno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar metiéndose dentro del salón. _

_Los ojos azules nunca lo abandonaron hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. _

_Miro sus manos y las abrió, una pequeña tarjeta blanca con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y un número de celular, el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en la parte de atrás._

_Naruto sonrió entre divertido y nostálgico. -Vaya prepotente... el muy imbecil hasta tarjeta tiene ¿Qué se cree?¿Un empresario cotizado? Idiota...- Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. -... Sasuke._

_--_

_1__**"La chica domino"**__ XD Eso va en honor a una "querida" compañera de la escuela a la que le decimos así porque esta bien plana de adelante y de atrás. __XD_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Ajaja! Conq esperando lemmon en el primer capitulo!! Pervs!! El lemmon es hasta el ultimo Mauajaja... cof Cof ... lo siento... muajajaja... asi se crea tensión!! jaja

Canción: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

Dejen RR!!

See ya'!! nn

SilveR WolF


	2. It's a baby, man, a baby!

Holas

**Holas! Se que me tarde mucho pero pss es q he estado muy ocupado y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir TT además, como habia decido pasar lo que originalmente iba a ser un one-shot a cuatro o cinco capis psss pense en alargarlo un poquito mas jeje...**

**AH! Por cierto… para ls que no lo sepan… **_**SOY HOMBRE!!**_

**Pero en fin...**

**AQUI ESTA!!**

**YEY!!**

It's baby, man, a baby!

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Hoshi #24**_**. Hospital **_**Jinsei & Shi**_**, sección de maternidad y pediatría. Mayo 28, 2011. 4:46 p.m.**

-Todo se ve muy bien, Naru-chan, tu bebé se ve muy saludable ¿ves?

La doctora señaló una imagen blanca y negra algo borrosa en una pantalla; la imagen parecía tener forma de un pequeño feto.

-Es muy bonito…

-¿En serio lo ves, dobe?

La voz del moreno enseñaba la duda que tenia.

-¡Claro que si, teme!

La doctora los observo con una sonrisa, ese par nunca cambiaria.

-Bueno, pues todas las pruebas han salido bien.- Revisaba unas notas en una tablilla. –Vas a tener un bebé feliz y saludable.

-Me alegro mucho.- El rubio se dejo abrazar por su esposo que le quito el aparato de su abultado vientre de 8 meses y la imagen en la pantalla desapareció. –Em… Hina-chan…

-¿Si?

El rubio observo a su mejor amiga y doctora por unos segundos. Cabello azulado lacio hasta la cintura, un cuerpo delgado y bien definido y esa expresión tranquila y amable que resaltaba con sus ojos blancos.

-El parto… es… muy doloroso?

La chica se congeló por unos instantes.

-Pues…- Dudó. –En tu caso será cesárea así que no creo que sea demasiado doloroso, no te preocupes.

La expresión del rubio se relajo pero no mucho.

-Tranquilo, bebé, toda va a salir bien.

Le acarició la espalda pero Naruto frunció un poco el ceño.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, no veo a un bebé saliendo de tu trasero.

Sasuke solo sonrió algo divertido, su esposo realmente era único.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!- La voz de la doctora volvió a llamar la atención de los Uchiha. -¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, no era la primera vez que Hinata les preguntaba eso pero ambos habían acordado no averiguarlo hasta el nacimiento y justo cuando iba a responder, su sexy esposo se le adelanto.

-Yo si.

El rubio había alzado la mano como si estuviera en la escuela primaria.

-Naruto, habíamos quedado que no íbamos a averiguar el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera para no comprar las cosas equivocadas.

-Lo se, lo se… pero ya tengo 8 meses, el sexo del bebé ya es seguro ¿no?- Miro a la doctora y esta asintió. –Lo vez.

Suspiro por parte del moreno.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.- La ojiblanca tomo un fólder color crema y reviso algunos papeles. –Van a tener un niño, felicidades.

-¿Un niño?

Sasuke repitió no pudiendo contener completamente su emoción el siempre había querido un varoncito.

Naruto también sonrió y apretó la mano de su esposo.

-¡Que bien! Y ya tengo el nombre perfecto para él.

-¿En serio?- Alzó una ceja y el rubio asintió. -¿Cuál?

-¡Daegan!

-¿Daegan?

-¿Qué tiene?- Reclamó el rubio al ver la cara insegura de Sasuke.-Es el nombre de mi autor favorito. Daegan Landon ¿No lo conoces?

Por supuesto que lo conocía, es uno de los escritores más famosos de Europa. –Si, pero apuesto a que tu no y solo escuchaste el nombre y te gusto.

-¡No es cierto, Teme!

-Dime una sola de sus obras.

-"Sunflower fields forever."- El rubio sonrió. –"Fever", "Sombra de un principe", "El motivo de tu silencio." ¿Quiere más?

Sasuke lo miraba incrédulo, jamás pensó que su esposo realmente conociera al autor. –De acuerdo, tú ganas, dobe.

-Pero si no te gusta…- La mirada azul bajo triste y se poso sobre su bata. -… podríamos escoger otro, pero pensé que ese te gustaría…

Las manos del rubio empezaron a jugar con la bata y Sasuke soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó.

-No es eso, bebé, me encanta el nombre, en serio.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se dejo abrazar pero Sasuke tenia la fuerte sensación que todo había sido parte del plan del rubio.

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Mayo 30, 2011. 6:30 p.m.**

-No, claro que no, hermana.

-_¿Seguro?_

_-_Estoy seguro.

-_Pero…_

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa te llama ¿ok?

-_Ok, pero cualquier cosa me llamas Naru_

-Si.

-_Y recuerda lo que te dije ¿ok?_

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Murmuro.

-_¿Dijiste algo?_

-¡No! Nada…

-_Ok, ya te dejo Naru, cuídate mucho mucho mucho mucho._

-Si, tu también hermana.

-_Bye bye y salúdame a Sasuke._

-Si y tu a… em….

_-Adrián…_

_-_Adrián. Bye.

-_Bye._

Colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabia que estaba reteniendo. Después de la "cómoda" y "placentera" charla sobre embarazo, parto y lactancia con su hermana se sentía algo… aturdido.

Amaba a su hermana pero a veces podía ser demasiado…ella.

Después de haber tenido que escuchar el discurso sobre "el milagro de la vida" de su hermana se merecía un rico bocadillo ¿no?

Se dirigió hacia la cocina mordiéndose al labio inferior mientras pensaba en los mil y un platillos que podría comer.

Inconcientemente se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició. Solo portaba una sencilla camisa sin mangas bastante amplias y unos pantalones de tela negros, ni siquiera se había molestado en amarrar su largo cabello que ya le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros.

Entró a la cocina y rebusco en el refrigerador ¿Qué podría comer? Un tazón de ramen con arroz y salsa ingles sonaba bien o quizá un emparedado con lo clásico: jamón, queso, mayonesa, salsa picante, arroz, pollo, carne de res, chorizo… mmm… ¿Qué tal con salsa inglesa? ¡Oh! Y por supuesto que no podía faltar los chiles y el atún.

Definitivamente una merienda deliciosa.

Dicho y echo el asombroso y reconocido chef tenia su emparedado en un plato en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un vaso con la bebida para acompañar; un vaso de leche mezclada con kalua.

Por alguna razón le daba por tomar kalua. Curioso ¿No?

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a disfrutar de su comida.

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo y no pudo evitar pesar que con un bebé en la casa las cosas serian muy diferentes… y admitía que estaba ligeramente aterrado pero a le vez muy feliz.

Cuando acabo su almuerzo dejó el plato y el vaso en fregadero, ya tendría tiempo de lavarlo después.

Salió y se fue hasta su sala de estar dispuesto a recostarse en el sillón y ver la televisión hasta que llegara su esposo y tuviera que preparar la cena. Tempanyaki sonaba rico para esta noche.

Pero al parecer su descanso tendría que esperar ya que la sala de estar estaba "bellamente" adornada con una vieja y polvosa caja.

-Este teme…

Le había pedio a su esposo que llevara la caja arriba, a su estudio. Les había llegado ayer por la noche, al parecer esa caja se había quedado en su departamento en Londres.

Bueno, el subiría ¿Qué tanto podía pesar?

Con un poco de esfuerzo levanto la caja, en realidad no pesaba tanto pero el bebé es su panza le ocupaba un poco de espacio.

Subió las escaleras y entro al estudio, una de las habitaciones favoritas de Sasuke, y dejo la caja junto al escritorio. Por mera curiosidad abrió la caja y se topo con varios papeles y cosas así pero algo llamo su atención, un álbum de color negro.

Saco el álbum y le limpió un poco la cubierta donde se podía leer _S & N _echo en repujado de un tono plateado. Recordaba ese álbum había sido un regalo de Amelie, su mejor amiga en la universidad, cuando él y Sasuke se hicieron novios.

El ruido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose y un gruñido frustrado le dijo que su alegre esposo ya había llegado.

Agarro el álbum y salio rápidamente del lugar para ir con Sasuke, seria divertido verlo juntos.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con un cuadro común: un portafolios negro junto al perchero, un saco negro y una corbata roja en el perchero y unos zapatos negros y lustrosos en la entrada.

Y un Sasuke agotado y algo frustrado tumbado en el sillón con la televisión encendida.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y se acerco lentamente y se recostó sobre su esposo recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Día difil?

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

La voz de Sasuke sonó muy relajada, sus facciones se volvieron tranquilas y hasta una sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios; Naruto tenía ese efecto en él.

El rubio solo rió un poco cuando los brazos de Sasuke lo rodearon por la cintura y volvió a reír cuando el moreno soltó un suave suspiro a causa de un travieso beso en el blanco cuello.

Un silencio cómodo lleno el lugar y Naruto también cerró los ojos y descanso un poco.

Era extraño como todos esos pequeño momentos después de tanto tiempo se sentían como si fuera la primera vez.

Abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke. A veces no podía creer lo apuesto y hermoso que era el moreno.

-Sasuke…

-¿Mhm?

Naruto rió.

-Abre los ojos….

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Naruto rió por lo bajo.

-Ábrelos…

Sasuke volvió a negar.

-Quiero enseñarte algo, por favor.

Esta vez rozo sus labios con los del mayor y Sasuke inmediatamente los capturo en un suave y delicioso beso.

-¿Qué sucede, bebé?

Los ojos negros por fin se abrieron y Naruto sonrió para después girarse y poder quedar boca arriba al igual que el moreno aun con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del Sasuke y este sin soltar su cadera.

-Quiero enseñarte algo…

-¿Qué?

-Este álbum.- Alzó el álbum en el aire de tal manera que los dos lo pudieran ver. -¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Nuestro álbum? Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

-Lo encontré en la caja que me hiciste el favor de subir.

Intento mirar al moreno de manera severa pero solo pudo hacerlo de soslayo, debido a la posición peor alcanzó a ver el sonrojo en la pálida cara.

-Como sea ¿Vemos el álbum?

Naruto asintió y abrió el álbum.

La primera foto era bastante grande, de echo ocupaba toda la primera hoja. Estaban ambos abrazados en una tarde de otoño con el viento y las hojas de los árboles danzando.

-Fue el mismo día que nos hicimos novios ¿Recuerdas?

Sasuke estiro una mano y acarició la foto.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidar uno de los mejores días de mi vida?

_-Para sacar la media de los datos que tenemos aquí solo tenemos que sacar la sumatoria de de la columna de marca de clase por frecuencia y después dividir el resultado por el total de datos, aunque claro que esa formula es de matemáticas básicas pero pueden obsérvala en la pagina 57 de su manual… _

_Al moreno de ojos negros no podía importarle menos lo que estaba diciendo el profesor y el taller de estadística y economía; su atención estaba completamente a tres bancas al frente de la fila a su derecha donde una persona de cabellera rubia intentaba entender todo lo que el profesor explicaba. _

_¡Kami-sama si que lo había bendecido! Desde su posición exacta tenia una vista asombrosa de la retaguardia del rubio que se veía aun mejor con esos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados._

_Mientras su mente fantaseaba con el redondo y perfecto trasero de su amigo rubio. El profesor ya había fijado una amenazadora mirada en el moreno._

_-Sasuke…_

_Detrás del moreno un chico de cabello rubio y chino intentaba despertarlo de su ensoñación, con resultado nulo._

_-Sasuke, idiota… el profesor te esta viendo, Sasuke…_

_Una vena apreció en la cabeza del rubio y agarrando su libreta la estampó en la cabeza haciendo que su cara a la vez pegara en la banca._

_-¡Te hablo, idota!_

_-¿¡A que demonios vino eso!?_

_El moreno se levanto con la cara roja por el golpe y por la ira y miro al chico con cuchillos en los ojos._

_-El profesor ya noto que estas fantaseando como un idiota y tu ni en cuenta._

_-¿¡Por eso me pegaste!?_

_Estaba apunto de responder cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de ambos y pudieron observa a su profesor viéndoles de manera furiosa._

_-Fuera._

_-Pero…_

_-Fue-ra._

_El tono venenoso en la voz del profesor les advirtió que lo mejor seria que salieran del salón y así lo hicieron; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban afuera._

_-Imebcil._

_Sasuke estaba muy molesto, por tres razones: primera, lo habían sacado del salón quedando en ridículo; segunda, lo habían del hermoso sueño y tercera y más importante, habían interrumpido su perfecta vista._

_Spinel no dijo nada._

_Sasuke se recargo en la pared junto a la puerta, del estupido e inútil taller de economía, pero bueno… era la única clase que compartía con el rubio. _

_-¡Sasuke, Spinel!_

_Ambos chicos voltearon para toparse con una chica de su misma edad con unos brillantes ojos azul-grisáceos, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros con algunos rayos en azul._

_-Hola, Amelie._

_Spinel saludo y Sasuke solo hizo un gesto con la mano._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera, chicos?_

_-Al señor frió...- Señalo a Sasuke con algo parecido al fastidio. –Se lo ocurrió fantasear con el culo de Naruto y no poner atención a la clase._

_El moreno le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi noquea al rubio._

_-Sasuke…- La chica soltó en un suspiro resignado. -¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?_

_-¿Seguir como?_

_La chica la miro de manera obvia._

–_Observando a Naruto como un acosador y no debiéndole como te sientes._

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo._

_-Si que lo es, lo es de todos._

_Esa última frase vino de una voz diferente a los tres._

_-Oh, Butterfly ¿No estabas en tu clase de clásicos?_

_Amelie miro a la morena, con su peinado igual que siempre, cayendo como una cascada negra con un mechón blanco del lado izquierdo y únicamente dejando ver uno de sus ojos amatistas._

_La morena negó con la cabeza, siempre parecía tener ese aire tranquilo y analítico. _

_-La profesora se tuvo que retirar antes.- La mirada amatista se posó sobre la negra de Sasuke. –Y acerca de tu pregunta anterior, Sasuke… nos concierne a todos puesto que eres nuestro amigo al igual que Naruto._

_Sasuke solo giro su rostro molesto. ¿Por qué tenia que tener a un montón de "freaks" por amigos? Una chica con el pelo azul con el titulo de reina de los chismes, un tipo con bipolaridad y carácter explosivo y a la chica con pinta de emo que parecía poder leer la mente y que le gustaban las ranas y las mariposas._

_-Solo dile, lo besas, lo violas y ya._

_Spinel se tuvo que esconder detrás de Butterfly para que Sasuke no lo mata a golpes._

_-Mejor cállate, Spinel._

_En cuanto el rubio le iba a responder a la morena la puerta del salón se abre dejando salir a varios chicos y entre ellos una cabellera rubia muy conocida._

_-¡Sasuke, Spi-kun!_

_El rubio buscaba a sus amigos y cuando los vio se dirigió hacia ellos._

_-¡Oh! Hola, Ame-chan, Butterfly-chan._

_-Hola, Naru._

_-Hola, Naruto._

_El rubio poso sus ojos sobre sus dos amigos._

_-¿Por qué empezaron a pelearse ustedes dos? Young-sensei se veía muy molesto._

_-¡Oh! Veras, Naru… lo que pasa es que el bruto aquí…- Señalo a Sasuke. –Estaba viendot…_

_Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un puñetazo y el golpe seco de alguien cayendo al piso, teniendo como resultado a un Spinel con la cara en suelo y un enrome chichón en la cabeza._

_Las chicas suspiraron y el otro rubio parpadeo confundido, era de lo más normal que Spinel y Sasuke terminaran así, pero esta vez ¿Por qué había sido?_

_-Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo Spi-kun?_

_-Nada, dobe. Vamos a comer, hoy hay sopa de fideos. _

_El rostro del rubio se ilumino, quizá no era ramen pero, ey, no estaba mal tampoco._

_Los cinco empezaron a caminar pasando por el pasillo de los casilleros, la única forma de llegar al comedor central de la universidad._

_Spinel iba quejándose de lo bruto que era Sasuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la cara._

_Naruto estaba platicando con Amelie sobre la nueva película que había salido hace poco en el cine y lo genial que había sido haber visto a Paul Rudd en ropa interior, además de que la historia de le película había sido bastante buena._

_Butterfly iba escuchando lo que decían Amelie y Naruto y a veces contribuía con algún comentario._

_Y Sasuke… bueno… Sasuke iba un poco atrás observando el trasero del rubio._

_-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!_

_Soltó de repente el rubio haciendo que todo el grupo parase en seco. _

_-¿Qué sucede, dobe?_

_- Olvide sacar mi libro de teoría de la gastronomía de mi casillero. Espérenme, voy y vuelvo._

_Sin decir otra palabra más se echo a correr varios metros atrás donde estaba su casillero. Era realmente útil, auque algo caro, rentar un casillero cerca del comedor. _

_Un par de ojos negros lo siguieron fijamente._

_-Se te va a romper el cuello si sigues girando la cabeza así, Sasuke._

_Ante el comentario burlón de la chica azul le envió una mirada venenosa._

_-Oh, vamos, Sasuke… solo dile ya, ni que no fueras correspondido._

_-Ya se habían besado antes ¿no?_

_Entre Spinel y Butterfly le habían soltado un golpe duro._

_-No es tan fácil.- Para asombro de los otros tres, Sasuke se sonrojo, un poquito pero aun así. -¿Qué tal si… si ya no le… si yo… si yo no…?_

_-¡Dios! ¡Sasuke!- Esta vez fue Spinel sorprendiendo con su bipolaridad mientras se aventaba sobre el moreno y lo agarraba de los hombros. -¡Solo dile! ¡DILE! O te juro que yo le digo por ti! Y…_

_Una tos falsa callo al rubio y él y el moreno concentraron su atención en Butterfly que estaba parada junto a Amelie que tenia la vista fija en un punto detrás de ambos chicos._

_-Em… Sasuke… será mejor que veas… __**eso**__…_

_El aludido giro su rostro hacia donde apuntaba la oji-azul y casi se desfigura de la ira._

_Naruto, SU Naruto, estaba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero mientras un tipo mayor que él, bastante, estaba recargado en el casillero de alado con pose de coqueteo y ¡Oh! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO A NARUTO!_

_La maldita sonrisa lacaya, la mirada lasciva, la pose de romeo, la estupida riza coqueta. No necesitaba estar cerca para saber que ese imbecil de mierda le estaba coqueteando al rubio y lo pero es que Naruto sonreía con amabilidad y respondía con alguna frase corta._

_Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron, sus ojos derramaban "muerte" y su cuerpo se había erizado como el de un felino. _

_Intentaba controlarse, no hacer una escena en pleno pasillo pero… ¡Kami! Estaba atento a cualquier cosa que lo hiciera aventarse contra la mierda de humano junto a Naruto y matarlo a golpes y ¡Oh por favor! Que le diera esa razón._

_El sujeto movió su mano. Naruto lo miro. Los dedos del sujeto sostuvieron la barbilla del rubio._

… _lo hizo…_

_¡PUM!_

… _el imbecil había tocado a __**su**__ Naruto… _

_Spinel, Amelie, Butterfly, Naruto y el resto del alumnado que estaba en el pasillo veían… asombrados, anonados y confundidos la escena._

_De alguna manera sobrehumana, Sasuke había alcanzado al rubio en menos de dos segundos y había estampado de lleno su puño en la cara del sujeto, haciendo que cayera al suelo._

_Naruto contuvo el aliento teniendo medio de respirar, la mirada de Sasuke daba miedo, incluso juraba que cada vez que exhalaba humo de la nariz._

_El otro sujeto se levanto echo una furia pero se congelo al ver al moreno erizado como pantera apunto de matar y antes de si quiera poder parpadear se había echado a correr a todo lo que daban sus pies._

_-Sasuke…_

_Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. El moreno lo había mirado con __**esa**__ mirada. Se encogió sobre si mismo mientras se pegaba mas a los casilleros y abrazaba con más fuerza sus libros, generalmente no dejaba que Sasuke lo intimidara pero __**esa**__ mirada siempre le asustaba._

_-¿Qué hacías con __**ese**__?_

_-Eh… él solo… solo me pregunto que estaba estudiando y yo…_

_Se callo cuando el azabache estampo ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio con un sonoro "crash"._

_-Te estaba coqueteando…_

_-¿Coqueteando?_

_-Si, coqueteando, sabes lo que es eso usaratonokachi._

_-Yo… yo no me había dado cuenta…_

_-No puedes…_

_La voz del moreno sonó peligrosamente baja y venenosa._

_-¿Uh?_

_-No puedes coquetear con él, ni con nadie._

_Ante eso Naruto reacciono como normalmente lo hace._

_-¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con él, teme! Además! ¿Qué hubiera tendió que lo hiciera? Tu no eres nadie para…!_

_Blanco. Su mente había quedado en blanco._

_Sasuke… él… lo… lo estaba… ¿besando? Si, lo estaba besando. La escena parecía vagamente familiar._

_-Eres mió…- Escapo de los labios del moreno en cuanto se separaron unos centímetros. –Solo mio…_

_-Sasuke… yo…_

_¿Acaso Sasuke no pensaba dejarlo hablar? De nuevo fue callado por un beso del moreno, pero ¡Kami! Que beso… Sasuke acarició los labios del rubio con su lengua y en cuanto este quiso soltar un quejido, el moreno aprovechó para colar su lengua y degustar y devorar la boca del rubio._

_Las manos de Naruto se enredaron en el cuello de Sasuke y las del azabache en la delgada cintura del rubio. _

_Cuando se volvieron a separar ambos estaban sonrojados, Naruto mas que el otro._

_-Kami… cuanto había esperado por esto.- Soltó en un suspiro y miro a los ojos azules, ambos ignorado a su "publico". -Te amo tanto, Naruto… eres solo mió…_

_-Yo…- El color rojo en sus mejillas le parecía simplemente encantador al moreno. –también… te… amo…_

_-Si me hubieras llamado… después de la graduación… yo…- Se mordió el labio inferior. -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-Yo…- Posó sus manos sobre el rostro blanco. –Perdí tu tarjeta._

_-Dobe…_

_-Teme…_

_Sasuke regreso a besar la boca del rubio, demandante, apasionado. ¡Por Amaretsu! Este rubio si que sabia condenadamente bien._

_Las manos del azabache se volvieron traviesas y se deslizaron hacia el trasero del rubio y apretarlo suavemente sacándole un suave gemido y…_

Naruto giro su rostro entre molesto y sonrojado.

-Pervertido.

-Pero si te encanto, dobe.

Naruto enfocó su vista en la televisión y vio que era comercial de una pagina de compra-venta de Internet; ese comercial donde salía una motoneta que se conducía sola y llegaba a una boda y una tontería así pero la canción le gustaba.

-El beso si, cuando intentaste violarme ahí contra los casilleros con media facultad de arte viéndonos, no.

**I fall in love with you**

**There's nothing, nothing I can do**

**I fall in love with you**

**So I ran, ran, ran to you**

Sasuke soltó un gruñido.

-Si no fuera por esos imbeciles…

-Si no fuera por esos "imbeciles" habríamos montado una escena porno gratis a media universidad.

-Hum… a mi me encantó montar pero a ti esa misma noche.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar con una sonrisa ladina.

**I'll find a way**

**Is never too late**

**I give you my word**

Naruto se levanto con la cara sonrojada y echa un poema.

-¿¡Tu solo piensas en sexo!?

-Amor, ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Es difícil verte sin pensar en eso.

-¿¡Acaso crees que soy un sexo servidor o algo por el estilo!?

Sasuke lo jalo hasta hacer que se quedara sentado sobre su regazo y lo calló con un dulce beso.

-Por supuesto que, no…

**I'll find a place**

**It's never too late for love**

**Oh… oh… oh…oh… oh… oh… oh…**

**Loving you… Loving you… my love.**

-Eres el ser más hermoso que jamás he visto en mi vida.- Lo besó. –Eres perfecto, sexy, encantador, inocente, salvaje… todo perfecto que me hace querer hacerte mió una y otra vez hasta que ya no puedo más.

Naruto se sonrojo pero sonrió.

-Te amo, teme.

-Y yo a ti, bebé.

Un beso más.

**I fall in love with you**

**There's nothing I can do**

**I fall in love with you**

**So I ran, ran, ran to you.**

-¿Seguimos viendo el álbum?

Naruto asintió y se volvió a acostar en el sillón, pero esta vez recargo su cabeza en el pecho que Sasuke que estaba semi-sentado.

Empezaron a pasar las paginas viendo varias fotos de muchos momentos juntos e incluso en algunas de ellas se veía también a sus amigos.

Naruto rió a una foto donde se veía a un Sasuke sin camisa con varias heridas siendo curado por el rubio, pero lo divertido de la foto era que el oji-azul tenia una cara como de estar regañando al moreno y este tenia la cara mirando abajo como gato castigado.

Ese día Sasuke quedo bastante herido solo porque se metió con una banda de buscapleitos porque uno de ellos había dicho que se le antojaba "tirarse" al rubio, aunque la banda tampoco salió ilesa esa vez.

Siguieron un rato hasta que se detuvieron en una de las ultimas fotos.

Salían ambos. Sasuke con un traje negro bastante elegante y Naruto con un traje blanco igual de elegante.

Su boda.

Naruto estaba colgado del cuello de Sasuke y este cargaba en la espalda, ambos estaban sonriendo.

El rubio estiro su mano izquierda y observo el anillo de plata en su dedo anular.

La sonrisa creciente en los labios del rubio no paso desapercibida para el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… solo estaba recordando cuando me pediste matrimonio.- Sasuke se sonrojo y volteo su rostro avergonzado. –Otra prueba más de tu impaciencia y tu impulsividad.

-No te veo quejándote ahora.

-No lo hago, me… impacto mucho pero me gusto. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Me gusta recordarlo cuando veo el anillo… fue divertido…

_-¡Spinel! ¡A tu derecha!_

_-¡Lo tengo!_

_El rubio de cabello rizado giró a donde la morena oji-azul le indicaba y disparo._

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

_-¡Maldicón!_

_Le había dado al árbol._

_-¡Necesitas mejorar tu puntería!_

_Spi le envió una mirada molesta a su compañera._

_-¡Intenta darle tu! ¡Naruto es como un zorro escurridizo!_

_-¡Y tu un idiota!_

_Spinel alcanzó a rodar para evitar las tres balas que le fueron disparadas por el rubio enemigo._

_-¡Ja! ¡Falla…!_

_¡Bang!_

_Una bala se estrello de lleno en su cara manchando su casco con una pintura de un tono morado claro._

_-Naruto tiene razón, eres un idiota._

_Spi se levantó furioso y miro al pelinegro con "venganza" escrito por toda la cara._

_-Esta me las pagas, Uchiha._

_-Mucho ruido pocas nueces._

_El rubio apretó la marcadora entre sus manos y disparo._

_En un ágil movimiento, Sasuke y Naruto se escondieron detrás de un árbol._

_-¡Esto no se queda así!_

_El rubio de cabello rizado regreso a su posición segura, junto a una fuente._

_-Vamos bien, Naruto.- Empezó el Uchiha con su espalda pegada al tronco del árbol y mirando de reojo a sus enemigos. –Tu ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, su frente mas bajo es el de la derecha por lo que necesito que me cubras ¿De acuerdo?_

_El rubio solo miro al pelinegro. ¿Quién diría que su novio tenía complejo militarista? Y pensar que Sasuke no quería jugar en un principio. _

_Era un martes por la mañana. Amelie, Naruto y Spinel habían considerado que seria divertido jugar un partido de "gotcha" en uno de los jardines traseros de la universidad, en los que nadie iba nunca._

_Ya habían a acabado los exámenes trimestrales y ya estaban cerca de graduarse así que pensaron que un poco de diversión no les vendría mal. El lugar era perfecto, estaba detrás de la facultad de economía y nadie nunca pasaba por allí, estaba lleno de árboles e incluso estaba a desnivel permitiéndoles tener un mejor ambiente._

_Sasuke y Butterfly se negaron pero gracias a las "peticiones" de su novio, el moreno termino entrando como su compañero y Butterfly termino como mediadora, entiéndase que estaba recargada en un árbol leyendo y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a sus amigos. _

_-¡De acuerdo, mi general!_

_Naruto coloco su mano derecha a la altura de su frente a modo de saludo militar y Sasuke solo rodó los ojos._

_-Bien ¿Estas listo?_

_Naruto asintió pero miro de reojo a Sasuke de manera intensa._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada, solo que… te vez sexy en uniforme._

_Sin decir nada mas el rubio echo a correr en la dirección que le había dicho Sasuke pero sin perderse el sonrojo en la cara de su novio._

_El "uniforme" que usaban era un pantalón militar amplio y una chaqueta igual, ambos ligeramente ajustados para facilitar movimiento y aminorar un poco el dolor producido por las balas de pintura._

_Ambos siguieron el plan pero algo salio mal por lo que terminaron corriendo por donde habían venido, escondiéndose en cada árbol que podían y girando solo para disparar a sus enemigos que se acercaban con la misma táctica. Amelie y Spinel estaban ganando terreno. _

_Naruto giro a ver a su novio cuando soltó un quejido y vio que había recibo al menos seis disparos en la pierna derecha. _

_-¡Sasuke!_

_El moreno había soltado la marcadora por inercia y estaba desarmado por lo que sus enemigos quisieron aprovechar ese momento._

_Haciéndose "héroe de guerra" el rubio salio corriendo y disparando contra sus enemigos._

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

_Un disparo en la cara, otro en el pecho y uno mas en el hombro bastaron para dejar anonado al rubio enemigo. _

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

_Otra serie de tres disparos, dos en la cara y uno en el hombro, hicieron retroceder a la morena oji-azul._

_Cuando el rubio alcanzo a as novio "caído" le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta poder refugiarse detrás de un árbol._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_Aunque sabía que las balas no podían causar mas halla de una simple marca en la piel, varias en el mismo lugar podían realmente doler._

_-Si, dobe, no te preocupes, solo me agarraron con la guardia baja._

_Naruto se dio cuenta…_

_-¿Tu marcadora?_

_El moreno lo miro y después soltó una maldición, se había quedado en el "campo de batalla". Ambos la pudieron ver tirada cerca de un desnivel algo profundo._

_-Espera aquí, iré por ella._

_Sin darle tiempo a responder, el rubio salio corriendo intercambiando disparos con sus enemigos._

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

_Había alcanzado a llegar hasta donde la marcadora, pero…_

_¡Bang!_

_Un disparo acertado de parte de Amelie le dio en la mano haciéndole soltar su propia marcadora…_

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

_Dos disparos en el pecho, cortesía de Spinel, le hicieron trastabillar y resbalar hacia atrás._

_Al ver a su rubio novio siendo "acribillado" salio corriendo y cuando lo alcanzo lo intento agarrar pero la fuerza de gravedad y las balas enemigas hicieron su trabajo mándalos a ambos por la pequeña rampa de pasto, rodando cuesta abajo._

_Cuando por fin dejaron de rodar, ambos habían quedado sin cascos, completamente manchados de pintura lila, pasto y tierra. Sasuke boca arriba y Naruto bocabajo sobre él._

_Ambos se miraron. Sasuke abrazaba al rubio por la cintura. Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a reír._

_-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así_

_La frase cliché salio de los labios del rubio entre risas._

_-Cásate conmigo._

_Las risas se ahogaron en la garganta de Naruto ante las palabras que dijo Sasuke. Miro al pelinegro y parpadeo confundido, su mente no asimilaba lo dicho por el azabache y este solo miraba al rubio con una expresión imposible de descifrar._

_Después de unos momentos el rubio por fin atino a decir lo que le pareció lo más sabio e inteligente que podía decir._

_-¿Uh?_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_Fue el grito de Amelie y Spinel tres horas después de "la propuesta" del moreno hacia el rubio, cuando este les contó a sus tres amigos mientras estaban sentados en la atascada cafetería._

_El rostro se la morena oji-azul se había desencajado de la impresión, el rubio de cabello rizado prácticamente se había ahogado con su refresco y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se podrían salir de su cara y la de ojos amatistas había alzado su vista del rubio con una expresión de asombro y sus ojos abiertos completamente. _

_-¿En serio… te pido matrimonio?_

_Butterfly aun no lo creía._

_-¡Si! ¡Lo hizo!_

_-¿Y tu que le contaste?_

_Pregunto Amelie por el resto._

_El rubio se sonrojo. –Nada…._

_-¿Nada?_

_-Despes de recuperarme de la impresión y le pregunte "¿Qué es lo que me acabas de decir?" y el se puso todo nervioso y me respondió: "Eh… no, no lo se… no estoy seguro…" y después ustedes llegaron y todo se volvió incomodo y no he visto a Sasuke desde ese momento._

_-Pero…- Empezó Spinel, con mucho cuidado. -¿Tu… tu te quieres casar con él?_

_Decir que la cara de Naruto se había puesto roja era poco._

_-Yo… eh… yo… ps… no se…_

_-Naruto…_

_-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Si quiero! ¿¡Contentos!?_

_Estalló el rubio aun mas rojo que antes._

_-¿Entonces por que no le dijiste que sí?_

_Fijo sus lapislázulis en Amelie._

_-¡Pero solo lo dijo por impulso! Quizá ni siquiera quiere casarse conmigo…- Agacho su rostro y se relajo en asiento. –Ademas, no… no quiero casarme con él ahora._

_-¿No?_

_Butterfly pregunto bastante curiosa._

_-No, bueno… es que aun… bueno, es que ni siquiera nos graduamos, quizá después si, pero…bueno, además…- El rubio frunció el ceño. –Pudo haber sido un poco más… romántico._

_-¿Romántico?- Spinel intervino. -¿Acaso querías una cena romántica a la luz de la luna y con un poema de amor eterno y música de fondo?_

_-No, solo que tampoco en medio de un partido de gotcha completamente sucios, manchados de pintura y tirados en el suelo del patio de la universidad._

_-Eso es cierto.- Amelie se recargo en sus brazos. -¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? Digo, rechazaste la propuesta de Sasuke._

_El rubio se congelo._

_-¿Creen que… que se sienta mal?_

_-Naruto…- Empezó Butterfly. –El hombre te pide matrimonio y tu no le dices que si, así que creo que si podría sentirse mal._

_-Pero tampoco le dije que no…_

_Las mejillas del oji-azul se encendieron._

_-Cuando no dices "si" generalmente es un rechazo._

_Naruto miro a Spi con molestia y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento._

_-No se que hacer…_

_-Quizá hablar con él…_

_Empezó Amelie y Butterfly termino por ella._

_-y parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho._

_Naruto alzó una ceja curioso y giró su mirada al mismo lugar que veían sus amigos._

_Y lo vio…_

_Su novio entraba en la cafetería con una expresión imposible de descifrar… parecía desesperado, combinado con ansioso y temeroso. Como un gato encerrado en un lugar desconocido buscando una salida o algo de comer, lo que sucediera primero._

_Los ojos negros divisaron la mesa y se lanzó hacia ella._

_Una chica con antejos casi cae al suelo por el "ligero" pero accidental empujón que le dio el azabache y otro par de estudiantes tuvieron que retroceder para no ser arrollados por el chico._

_-¿Dónde esta Naruto? Necesito hablar con Naruto._

_Sasuke soltó en un solo aliento y con un tono lleno de marcada desesperación._

_Cuatros pares de ojos se miraron entre si y después al moreno._

_-Yo soy Naruto…_

_El mismo rubio dijo alzando una mano ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke? Ni siquiera lo había notado… _

_-Tenemos que hablar._

_El oji-azul soltó un suspiro._

_-Lo se, Sasuke, lo se…- Se levanto de la silla y le sonrió tímidamente a su novio. –Pero aquí no._

_-No, Naruto, no entiendes._

_-Sasuke, aquí no._

_Sentenció el rubio al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, tenía una presentación en comidas estilo latinas y aun no estaba seguro de que iba a preparar._

_-Naruto, escúchame._

_Agarro el hombro de su novio y este se detuvo._

_-Sasuke…- Dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible, aunque se estaba poniendo algo nervioso ya que estaban empezando una escena EN MEDIO DE LA CAFETERIA. Muchos pares de ojos ya se habían concentrado en ellos e incluso sus amigos se habían acercado. -… será mejor que hablemos esto mas tarde en la habitación._

_Utilizó su mejor tono severo para dejar en claro que la conversación había llegado a un fin y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero… _

_¡Oh! ¡Problema! _

_La conversación aun no había acabado al parecer…_

_Sasuke lo volvió a agarrar del hombro pero esta vez lo giro bruscamente y lo sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos._

_-Escúchame… Naruto…_

_El aludido trago en seco, odiaba __**esa**__ mirada de Sasuke._

_-Se que… se que soy un imbecil…_

_De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba y tampoco la mirada gacha de su novio._

_-Pero… pero si algo que no soy es un impulsivo, al menos no mucho…_

_¿A dónde quería llegar Sasuke con esto?_

_-Pero también se que te… te amo, mas que nada en este mundo Naruto, eres todo para mi ¡Maldita sea! ¡Doy todo por ti!_

_Por más que quiso no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y, cosa curiosa, el azabache también parecía sonrojarse… un momento…. ¿Desde cuando la cafetería se había quedado en silencio? _

_-Te mereces una gran vida, Naruto… haz sufrido mucho… y yo quiero eliminar eso y darte la vida que-que te mere-mereces..._

_Acaso… ¿Sasuke estaba tartamudeando?_

_-Yo-yo no-no se si soy él ma-mas indicado para darte e-esa vida… pe-pero quie-quiero intentarlo y-y pue-puedes estar seguro de que sien-siempre me esforzare por da-darte esa vida… pero… quie-quiero dar el primer pa-paso correctamente y no… po-por una simple o-ocurrencia._

_¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Acaso… acaso Sasuke…? ¡Neh! Imposible…_

_-Y po-por ello…_

_Sasuke tomó mucho aire y miro a los ojos azules de su novio, sus blancas manos sosteniendo una de las morenas del rubio._

_Sasuke empezó a agacharse lentamente hasta quedar en una rodilla, sus ojos nunca dejando los azules, los cuales estaban abiertos a más no poder._

_Todos, absolutamente __**todos**__ en la cafetería estaban viendo la escena con los ojos tan o más abiertos que los del rubio y ni que decir de sus amigos._

_-Naruto Uzumaki… _

_Una de las manos blancas soltó la del rubio y se metió en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando algo y después saco el puño cerrado._

_-Sa-Sasuke… ¿Qué…? _

_¿Sasuke realmente estaba… haciendo lo que sus ojos veían?_

_Una sonrisa, muy pequeña pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, adorno los ojos del moreno que brillaban con un destello de vida y felicidad bastante curiosos si tomaban en cuenta su actual situación._

_-Oh dios… no puedo dejar de mirar…_

_El comentario ansioso y nervioso completamente fuera de lugar, cortesía de Amelie, paso desapercibido para todos._

_-… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Silencio. Silencio total._

_Sasuke lo había dicho. Había dicho las cuarto palabras que todos habían estado esperando, curioso considerando que las palabras solo fueron dirigidas al rubio._

_Naruto miraba a los ojos negros de Sasuke. Podía ver tantas emociones reflejadas en esos azabaches que parecían mezclarse o quizá era el reflejo de sus propios lapislázulis ¿Cómo saberlo?_

_Desde el momento en el que Sasuke se había puesto en una rodilla era __**obvio**__ lo que planeaba hacer… pero es como si hasta __**ahora**__ le hubiera entrado a la cabeza y hubiera razonado._

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

_¡AHHHH! ¿Qué acaso tenia eco en su cabeza o qué?_

_Al parecer su cuerpo temblaba ya que podía notar como la mano que Sasuke sostenía se movía, al parecer también le costaba respirar porque notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente y al parecer también lloraba ya que podía ver gotas saladas resbalando de su cara… pero… no sentía nada… es como si su cuerpo y alma se hubieran separado… tan solo por unos segundos…_

"_¡Si!"_

_Su mente gritaba la respuesta… entonces… ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA SU BOCA NO LA DECIA!?_

"_¡Si!"_

"_¡Si!"_

_¡Maldita sea! Veía a Sasuke esperando su respuesta, con esperanza en los ojos negros. ¡CONTESTA IMBECIL! Le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza que graciosamente se parecía a la Amelie._

"_¡Si!"_

"_¡Si!"_

"_¡Si!"_

"_¡Si!"_

_-S-s-s…- __¡AL FIN! Por fin su boca hizo algún sonido. –S-s-i…_

_-¿Qué?_

_No supo porque Sasuke pregunto eso, quizá por la impresión o porque no lo escucho… o ambas._

_Naruto apretó los dientes y la mandíbula; su cuello se tensó y sus ojos se apretaron antes de…_

_-¡SI!- Su grito resonó en toda la cafetería. -¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!_

_Asombroso que todo lo haya dicho en un solo aliento y como si ese hubiera sido el último, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas frente a Sasuke que lo sostuvo y lo abrazó._

_-¿Si?_

_-No me hagas repetirlo teme…_

_Sasuke separo a Naruto de él y lo miro a los ojos. Sus azabaches contra los lapislázulis. Tomo la mano izquierda del rubio y deslizo la hermosa argolla de plata en el dedo anular._

_Naruto miro el anillo con lágrimas en los ojos y después a Sasuke…_

_El moreno tomo el rostro tostado entre sus manos y… lo besó. Profundo, firme, tierno y suave… todo a la vez._

_Ese momento era tan especial que nada podía romperlo… nada, excepto… _

_-¡Oh Por Dios!_

_El grito de sus amigos y… el aplauso de media cafetería…_

-Aun sigo pensando que **no** debiste de haberme propuesto matrimonio frente a medio campus. A veces creo que te gusta ser exhibicionista.

-Cállate, dobe.

-Yo también te amo.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Sasuke cerró el álbum y lo dejó en la pequeña mesita junto al sillón. Dirigió su mirada hacia su sonriente esposo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me pregunto como será nuestro hijo

-Espero se parezca a ti, Sasuke…

-¿En serio?

El rubio asintió y se acomodo un poco estirando la pierna.

-Si, de hecho me…

Sus palabras se congelaron en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

-Naruto…

Llamo Sasuke bastante preocupado.

-Sa-Sasuke…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, bebé?

La expresión del rubio realmente lo aterraba.

-El… el bebé…- Sasuke alzó la ceja sin realmente comprender. –Creo que ya viene.

Sasuke se heló ante esas palabras. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron rápidamente en la parte inferior de Naruto notando la mancha húmeda en el sillón.

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Oh Kami!

El azabache se levanto e intento ayudar al rubio a sentarse pero este soltó un liguero quejido lo que hizo que Sasuke lo soltara como su estuviera en llamas.

-¿Qué… que sucede?

Naruto lo miro con una mirada fulmínate y bastante molesta.

-¡EL BEBÉ! ¡Eso pasa! ¡Ya viene!

El grito del rubio fue en un tono casi furioso, haciendo contraste con el del azabache que era desesperado e incrédulo:

-¡Pero aun falta un mes!

Naruto alzó la ceja matándolo con la mirada.

-¿¡En serio!?- Remarcado sarcasmo en su voz. -¿¡Por qué no vas allá abajo y le dices eso mientras yo preparo bocadillos… **PARA TENER UNA PLATICA MAS AGRADABLE**!?

-Por Amaretsu… yo…

Naruto rugió furioso.

-¡Llévame al hospital! ¡Llama a Hinata! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Sasuke reaccionó, su cuerpo aun temblando, miro a Naruto y un segundo después se dirigió corriendo hacia el teléfono levanto el auricular y…

¿Cuál era el numero de Hinata?

¡OH KAMI! ¿¡Cual es el puto número de Hinata!?

Oh si… Marcado automático 3

Espero dos veces el tono y por fin escuchó la voz de la doctora.

_-¿Bueno?_

-¡Hinata!

_-¿Sasuke-san?_ _¿Qué sucede?_

-Na… Naruto… ¡! E-El bebé…. ¡!

Escuchó el grito ahogado de la morena.

-_¿¡El bebé esta naciendo!?_- Sasuke asintió, lo cual era bastante estupido considerado que estaba hablando a través de una línea telefónica. –_Tráelo de inmediato Sasuke-san, los estaré esperando en el hospital._

Colgó.

-¿Ya acabaron su conversación, señoritas?

La voz irritada del rubio le trajo de nuevo a la situación actual.

-Dijo que te lleva al hospital…

Naruto frunció el ceño. -¿¡Necesitaste un medico para descubrir eso!?

-Vamos… te ayudo a llegar al coche.

Ayudo al rubio a pararse, tarea difícil debido a que las contracciones empezaban a llegar de vez en vez, pequeñas, pero contracciones al fin y al cabo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, Naruto recordó…

-¿La muda?- Sasuke alzó una ceja y el oji-azul resoplo molesto. -¡La muda de ropa! ¡Necesito una muda de ropa para el hospital!

-¡Oh! Cierto… ¿Dónde la dejaste?

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Acaso parece que estaba preparado como para el nacimiento del bebe considerando que… **ESTA NACIENDO UN MES ANTES**!? ¡Por supuesto que aun no la he hecho!- Al ver que Sasuke se le quedaba viendo entre asustado y nervioso, llamó su atención "suavemente". -¡VE POR LA MUDA! … Hay una maleta allí en el armario de la sala.- Soltó un quejido. -¡MUEVETE!

En menos de un segundo el azabache ya había ido y regresado del armario con dichosa maleta naranja, tendiéndosela al rubio.

Naruto mió la maleta y una **enorme** vena apareció en su frente y parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a matar.

-¡ESTA VACIA, IMBECIL! ¡Ve y ponle la ropa! ¡YA!

De nuevo haciendo gala de su velocidad, Sasuke subió y metió la muda de ropa de su esposo en la maleta y bajo hasta quedar frente al rubio.

-Listo, vamos…

El moreno se colgó la maleta al hombro y empezó a ayudar a su esposo. Sasuke empezaba a hiperventilar, realmente estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer…

El Ukumaki de Uchiha soltó un fuerte quejido cuando otro dolor en su vientre lo azoto; si no fuera por su esposo habría caído al suelo.

-Sa-Sasuke… me… me duele…

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

El moreno acarició la espalda del oji-azul mientras lo consolaba; aunque la verdad… Sasuke estaba nervioso en extremo nervioso y un tanto asustado.

Unos momentos después Naruto ya estaba acomodado en asiento trasero del coche del moreno para mayor comodidad y Sasuke ya había arrancado en dirección al hospital.

El ojinegro iba bastante alterado; escuchaba los constantes quejidos del rubio y algunos sollozos, el quería más que nada quitarle ese dolo a su esposo.

Fue hasta poco mas de la mitad del camino que Naruto soltó un quejido realmente fuerte, tanto que hizo que Sasuke girara la cabeza con una expresión entre nerviosa y asustado y que disminuyera la velocidad del coche.

-¿Naruto… estas bien?

Aun en su expresión de dolo el rubio frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

-¿¡Qué no vez!? ¡Me lo estoy pasando de maravilla!- Sarcasmo a flor de piel. -¡ACELERA!-

Sasuke se limito hacerle caso.

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Hoshi**_** #24, Hospital **_**Jinsei & Shi**_**, sección de maternidad y pediatría; habitación #20. Mayo 30, 2011. 9:17 p.m.**

-Te odio…

El murmullo del rubio escapo cansado y molesto de sus labios, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y cansado… y lo peor, todavía no había bebé.

-Lo se.

Sasuke le paso un paño húmedo por la frente para quitarle el sudor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios que le lanzaba el rubio y se los habría creído de no ser que Naruto no le soltara la mano y no quería que se apartara de él ni un segundo.

-¿Dos horas? Estas llegando a un record Naru-chan.- Hinata entro en la habitación y se acercó a Naruto y miro sus partes bajas. –Um… cinco centímetros… aun falta un poco, Naruto, pero vas por buen camino.

-¿Qué acaso…- Tomo aire. -¿Qué acaso no iba a se cesárea?

Sasuke miro a la doctora, el también tenia esa duda.

-Pues… tu… em… ¿Cómo explicarlo?- Empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones. –Tu tienes en "síndrome del doncel" ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡SI! ¡SI!- Gritó el rubio en uno de sus arranques de hormonas. -¡Lo que quiero saber es porque tiene que ser parto normal!

-Tu condición como doncel es algo delicada, Naruto… ya te lo había dicho.- Puso una mirada un tanto seria. –Si intentamos cesárea antes del momento de parto habría muchas complicaciones.

Naruto soltó un bufido molesto, pero no se quejo más.

-Hinata…-

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-san?

Hinata noto el semblante preocupado del moreno.

-Naruto, él… ¿Estará bien?

Hinata sonrió.

-Por supuesto que si, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke se sintió mas aliviado pero antes de poder decir algo más sintió un apretón en su mano y se giro para toparse con el rostro de Naruto que le sonreía tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes, Sasu… duele un poco, pero… estoy bien…

El azabache se agacho y beso la frente del rubio y luego sus labios.

-Te amo.

Naruto le sonrió y le respondió.

-Yo también, teme…- Una duda le llego a la mente. –Hinata-chan… ¿El parto es tan doloroso como dicen?

Hinata lo miro atentamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren eso! Mi beeper esta como loco, con permiso.

Y en menos de un segundo se había retirado, dejando a un asustado Naruto.

-¡Oh Amaretsu!

Naruto se dejo caer en la cama.

-Tranquilo, bebé… todo va estar bien.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, no veo a un niño saliendo de _**tú**_ trasero.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado y besó la mano del oji-azul.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silenció, excepto cuando a Naruto le llegaban las contracciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Veinte minutos, media hora, una hora… ¿Qué más daba? Pero Sasuke fue el primero en romperlo.

-Tengo que ir al baño ¿Esta bien?

Naruto lo miro unos momentos y parpadeó un par de veces y, algo inseguro, soltó su mano.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras el olor de tu colonia ya me está empezando a marear.

El azabache le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, no me tardo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño… quizá haría una parada en la maquina expendedora antes de regresar a su habitación. Tenía un poco de hambre.

Después de haber echo sus necesidades caminaba tranquilamente hacia una de las maquinas que había visto cerca del elevador del mismo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su esposo.

¡Por fin!

Una enorme maquina con todo tipo de golosinas y comida chatarra.

Los ojos negros veían todo lo que vendía la maquina para saber que comprar. Ya estaba por decidirse entre unas papás de jalapeño o una bolsa de donas glaseadas, cuando un grito llamo su atención.

-¡SASUKE!

En el segundo siguiente el moreno ya había salido disparado hacia la habitación de su esposo haciendo gala de su asombrosa agilidad.

Lo mas seguro es que el grito se allá escuchado en todo el piso, si no en todo el hospital.

Frenó haciendo fricción con sus pies y deteniéndose por completo en frente de la habitación con el número 20 y la abrió de portazo topándose con algo que lo dejo helado.

Naruto estaba semi-sentado en la cama de hospital, agarrándose el vientre, una expresión de dolor en su rostro y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Naruto…?

-¡SASUKE!

El mencionado reacciono y corrió hasta quedar junto a su esposo y abrazarlo de la mejor forma que pudo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡AH!

Sasuke se dio cuenta…

Las contracciones eran más fuertes y pesadas…

El bebé ya estaba a punto de nacer.

-¡Hinata!

Llamó Sasuke y como si hubiera sido una invocación, la doctora llegó.

-¿Qué sucede?

La voz de la doctora sonaba un poco ansiosa y la de Sasuke, bueno, _**muy**_ ansiosa y desperada.

-¡El bebé! ¡Creo que ya viene!

Ni tonta, ni perezosa, la doctora se coloco frente a Naruto y alzando un poco la bata del rubio pudo verlo…

-10 centímetros, ya estas listo para el parto.

-¿¡Tu crees!?

Naruto hizo gala de sus hormonas, pero Hinata lo ignoro y mando llamar a algunos enfermeros para que ayudar a llevar al rubio al cuarto de partos.

Sasuke sentía su corazón en la garganta mientras corría junto al rubio; Naruto iba quejándose de dolor, lanzando maldiciones a todo ser vivo con testículos y deseando la castración de los Uchiha.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la dichosa habitación pusieron a Naruto en la cama, posicionándolo para el parto.

Hinata se coloco frene al rubio y miro "la zona".

-Muy bien, Naruto… en cuanto sientas las contracciones necesito que empieces a pujar ¿De acuerdo?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿Cómo esperas que salga el bebé?

El rubio solo rugió molesto y se recargo… pero el gusto no le duro mucho…

-¡ARG!

Naruto sintió las contracciones y…

-¡Puja, Naruto!

… empezó a hacer lo que Hinata le decía.

El rubio usaba todas sus fuerzas para pujar pero le era difícil y muy cansado. Después de unos momentos pudo descansar y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama; su esposo le quito algunos mechones dorados de la frente que se le habían pegado a la frente.

-Sa-Sasuke…

La voz del oji-azul era cansada.

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que tuvimos sexo?

-Si…- Pese al extraño tema de conversación, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que le duro poco.

Naruto jalo con su mano libre el cuello de la playera de Sasuke y le habló con voz severa.

-¡Pues espero que lo recuerdes bien, porque esa fue la ultima vez! ¡NO MAS SEXO!

El azabache se heló.

-E-estas bromeando ¿Cierto? Solo dices eso porque estas en parto ¿Verdad?

-¿¡Tu crees!? ¡Tendrás suerte si me vuelves a ver desnudo alguna vez!

Sasuke solo miro anonado a su esposo y Hinata rió por lo bajo.

Otra contracción llego y Naruto tuvo que volver a pujar, por lo que apretó la mano de Sasuke con fuerza y este hizo una mueca de dolor, ganándose una mirada azul asesina.

-¿¡Tu crees que _**eso**_duele!?

Así siguieron durante varios minutos, Naruto quejándose del dolor y pujando y Sasuke desando que esto acabara para poder volver a sentir su mano.

-Bien, Naruto, ya veo la coronilla, ya esta por salir…

-Tu puedes, bebé.

-¡No! Ya no puedo...- El rubio se dejó caer en la cama completamente agotado, este parto estaba siendo especialmente difícil. –Hazlo por mi, Sasu…

El mencionado le beso la frente.

-Solo un poco más… yo se que tu puedes, bebé.

-Bien… a la cuenta de cinco.- Empezó Hinata. –Uno… Dos…

-¡AL DIABLO!

Naruto gritó al tiempo que se alzaba un poco y empezaba a pujar con fuerza…

Unos momentos después el rubio cayó rendido sobre la cama…

Se escuchó un sollozo…

El bebé había nacido…

Después de haberle cortado el cordón umbilical a la criaturilla, haberla limpiado y envuelto en una manta; Hinata se la mostró a los padres con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, es un niño muy lindo.

Sasuke se liberó de la mano de su esposo y sostuvo al niño entre sus brazos que aun seguía sollozando un poco.

Los ojos negros veían a su hijo, se veía tan pequeño y frágil, con su carita redonda, sus pequeñas manitas y unos pocos mechones azabaches.

Los ojos azules de Naruto veían más que encantados la escena, Sasuke y Daegan se veían tan lindos juntos, además que los ojos de su esposo tenían un brillo de alegría que hacia mucho no veía en ellos, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

-Hola, pequeño…

El moreno paso un dedo por el rostro de su hijo con mucho cuidado antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama donde estaba Naruto y pasarle el bebé.

En ese momento el bebé abrió los ojos y, para gusto de Sasuke, mostró unos enormes ojos azules y una pequeña sonrisa para después empezar a balbucear algo incomprensible.

Naruto acarició la nariz del pequeñin con su dedo y este lo agarro con su pequeña manita.

Ambos padres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Daegan Uchiha.

Hinata y las enfermeras observaban con una sonrisa la tierna escena.

Naruto y Sasuke se mantuvieron jugando con su hijo que parecía amar toda la atención recibida, hasta que una duda llego a la mente del moreno y no pudo callársela.

-Me pregunto si podrás darle pecho al bebé.

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso quieres convertirme en mujer? Hinata-chan dile a Sasuke que es un idiota.

El rubio volvió a jugar con el pequeño Dae.

-Em… en realidad…

Hinata empezó a hablar bastante nerviosa y ambos esposo Uchiha la miraron, Sasuke curioso y Naruto asustado.

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Junio 3, 2011. 8:26 p.m.**

Soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabia que estaba reteniendo mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello húmedo por la recién ducha que había tenido.

Si, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, una ducha… Apenas hace un par de días había regresado del hospital y no había tenido tiempo de relajarse y esa ducha si que lo había sido.

Se coloco unos boxers naranjas holgados, que usaba para dormir y justo cuando se iba a poner la camisa blanca que siempre usaba para dormir, no pudo acariciar la zona de sus pezones.

¿Quién diría que si podía darle pecho al bebé? Soltó otro suspiro, le dolía un poco esa zona pero según Hinata eso era algo normal.

Se coloco la camisa y miro su pecho; se sentía aliviado por el echo de que no le hallan crecido senos, eso si seria horrible y es que aunque Sasuke y Hinata le dijeron que eso era algo imposible no podía evitar sentir ese miedo.

Pero bueno, después de algunas veces de amamantar al bebé te acostumbras a la extraña sensación entre molesta y graciosa; algo que Sasuke encontraba bastante divertido y… sexy…

Negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su esposo podía ser tan pervertido algunas veces.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a dos puertas mas halla, donde había un letrero con letras de madera pintadas de azul donde se leía "Daegan" y la abrió.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposo durmiendo boca arriba sobre el pequeño soba azul cielo con su hijo encima de su pecho, durmiendo también.

Se acercó para despertarlos pero una idea cruzo su mente…

¡El libro del bebé!

Busco entre un cajón del pequeño mueble junto a la cuna blanca y saco una pequeña cámara que habían guardado allí para tomar una foto de cualquier cosa linda que hiciera el bebé y ponerla en el libro del bebé.

Se colocó a cierta distancia, enfoco la cámara y…

_¡Clik! ¡Flash!_

Sonrió y dejo la cámara donde la había sacado. Un pequeño balbuceo llamo su atención y se giró para toparse con su hijo despierto, mirando el techo y estirando las manitas.

Se acerco y lo tomó en brazos.

-Hola, amor.

Le beso la frente y el bebé rió muy suavemente antes de soltar un pequeño eructo. Naruto agradecía internamente el echo de que Daegan no fuera de los bebés que lloran todas las noches, por horas y sin parar; si los había despertado un par de veces, pero de allí en fuera era muy tranquilo; lo que le hacia pensar que cuando crezca va ser muy parecido a su esposo.

Los ojos azules lo miraron y le sonrieron y el rubio le respondió de igual forma.

Por su parte, Sasuke, al no sentir su pequeña fuente de calor se despertó y miro a su alrededor con ojos somnolientos.

-Bienvenido a Nuestro mundo, bello durmiente.

El moreno se estiro y se levanto para después colocarse detrás de su esposo y abrazarlo por la espalada y recargar su barbilla sobre el hombro de este.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengamos un bebé.

Naruto miro a Dae antes de responder.

-Yo tampoco, pero me siento muy, muy feliz.

Sasuke solo sonrió pero no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo y, curiosamente, el pequeño Daegan también soltó uno.

Naruto sonrió y se libró del agarre de su esposo para dirigirse y dejar a su hijo en la cuna y arroparlo hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Tú también tienes que irte a dormir, Sasu.

Sasuke solo abrazó a Naruto por la cintura y lo besó profunda y largamente y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta el moreno los llevo a ambos hacia el sillón y se dejo caer llevándose consigo a su sexy esposo.

-¿Sasuke?

-La cama esta muy lejos.- El moreno se acomodo y abrazó al rubio como si fuera un osito de peluche. -¿Podemos dormir aquí esta noche?

Naruto rió un poco, el azabache podía ser tan tierno cuando se lo proponía, algo que solo hacia con él.

-De acuerdo, solo por hoy…

Sasuke sonrió y se volvió a acomodar para después quedarse dormido con una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto no tardo en seguirle, ambos con el pensamiento que en verdad había sido buena idea poner un pequeño sofá en la habitación del bebé.

**¿Y bien? ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿LES GUSTÓ?**

**RR PLS!!**

**Bueno... la canción que pongo en este fanfic se llama **_**I Fall in love with you**_** y es de Aselin Debison y si sale en un comercial d mercado libre, quiza ya lo vieron pero aun asi les dejo el link: **

**/watch?vVLehKrYHjg**

**No se pierdan el proximo capítulo!**

**Family Dinner! Can somebody pass me th knife, please?**

**See ya!**

**SilveR WolF**


	3. FD! CSPMTKP? Parte 1

**SW: DAMN! Se que me tarde! Lo se! No me regañen!! T_T**

**XAVI: Lo que pasa es q eres una perra huevona...**

**SW: Pendejo... ¬¬ Como sea... habia dicho originalmente que iban a ser 4 caps ¿No? Pues resulta q este 3er capitulo es demasiado largo x lo q lo tuve que cortar... y eso que aun me falta acabarlo.**

** XAVI: Lo cual probablemente nunca hagas.**

**SW: ¿¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!? (Alzando el puño) Como sea.... Aqui les dejo la primera parte de este capitulo. n_n**

**SW: Y recuerden! Esta historia contiene Yaoi! Osea... boy x boy love! Asi q si no les gusta hagan clik en el boton de "Regreso" para que vuelvan al magico mundo de la heterosexualidad.**

**

* * *

**

Family Dinner! Can somebody pass me the knife please?

_Parte 1_

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 18, 2014. 8:05 a.m.**

Se removió un poco en la cama intentando volver a dormir pero después de varios intentos y no lograrlo decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y empezar el día.

Se levantó y pudo sentir el firme brazo de su esposo en su cintura y una calida sonrisa salió a relucir en sus labios; Sasuke estaba acostado bocabajo pero con el rostro de lado y con la boca ligeramente abierta y por supuesto el brazo sobre la cintura del rubio.

Se libero del agarre del moreno y este se volvió a acomodar ante la perdida de calor.

Tomo unos boxers azules que estaban tirados por el suelo y se los puso para después ponerse la camisa del pijama negro de Sasuke.

Se estiró una vez más y soltó un largo bostezo para después salir de su habitación.

Dos habitaciones más hacia la derecha, la que esta junto a las escaleras, se veía la luz prendida y se escuchaban unos ligeros ruidos. No pudo evitar sonreír,

Abrió un poco la puerta y se topo con la habitación de su hijo completamente ordenada y limpia y al pequeño Daegan Uchiha ya levantado y bañando y con su uniforme de preescolar ya puesto, que consistía en un short blanco, camisa de cuello en v del mismo color con detalles en rojo y un suéter negro.

El pequeño moreno llevaba el cabello ligeramente largo y le caía por la cabeza y mantenía un sencillo fleco cruzado, Naruto lo hubiera peinado como Sasuke pero a "petición" del Uchiha mayor no fue así.

Daegan era un chico único, era sumamente amable y atento, además de responsable y ordenado, nunca le causaba problemas a él y Sasuke excepto cuando la curiosidad le ganaba, porque lo q Dae tenia de responsable lo tenia de curioso y de inocente, eso lo había heredado de él, según Sasuke.

Otra cosa bastante característica de su hijo es que era bastante serio, era muy rara la vez que lo veías sonreír, al igual que Sasuke, excepto en el hecho de que Deagan no es huraño ni prepotente, simplemente callado, pero sus ojos azules mostraban todo lo que su cara ni palabras expresaban, eran brillantes y expresivo, pero tienes que saber interpretar esas miradas, algo que también heredó de Naruto. Daegan era la perfecta combinación de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Buenos días Dae.

El mencionado dejo de organizar sus cosas de la escuela y posó sus ojos azules sobre el rubio y se apresuró para quedar frente a él.

-Buenos días, Oto-chan.

-¿Ya estas listo para la escuela?- El pequeño asintió. –Bien, en cuanto acabes de guardar tus cosas te espero abajo para desayunar ¿De acuerdo?

Dae volvió a asentir y Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza antes de salir y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué seria bueno de desayunar?- Preguntó en voz alta a la vez que empezaba a rebuscar entre los gabinetes de la cocina. -¡Oh! ¡Hot cakes!

Empezó a preparar el platillo que había pensado.

El olor a harina y mantequilla llenó la cocina junto con la voz tarareante del rubio.

Lanzó los panes al aire y los volvió a atrapar con la sartén, todo un profesional. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo sacó tres platos de la alacena y sirvió tres "hot cakes" en cada uno, para después colocarlos sobre la mesa, saco dos vasos y sirvió leche en cada uno; la miel y la mermelada al centro de la mesa y una taza negra con el dibujo de un curioso gato en él llena de café negro caliente y recién echo.

Un desayuno perfecto y justo a tiempo…

-Buenos días.

El primogénito Uchiha se sentó a la mesa en su lugar correspondiente.

-Buenos días.

Esta vez fue una voz mucho mas grave y con un ligero toque de sueño. Sasuke entraba a la cocina aparentemente recién bañando debido a su cabello húmedo; lleva su clásico uniforme de trabajo: unos pantalones formales negros, zapatos del mismo color voleados y brillantes, camisa blanca algo desfajada y una corbata negra solo colocada alrededor de su cuello sin estar bien colocada.

-Buenos días, Sasu.

El rubio se acerco para recibir a su esposo con un simple beso en los labios pero al parecer el moreno tenia planeado más que eso ya que atrapó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos y empezó a devorar su boca.

-Mmm… definitivamente son buenos.

Dijo Sasuke una vez que se separaron y Naruto no pudo más que reír y taparle la boca a su esposo cuando este intento besarle de nuevo.

-Sasuke… tu hijo.

El azabache soltó un bufido molesto y soltó al rubio para por fin sentarse a la mesa no sin antes revolver los cabellos de su hijo.

-Buenos días, Dae.

-Buenos días, Oto-san.

Daegan no mostró ni una sola sonrisa pero por su tono de voz se notaba que se encontraba feliz de poder desayunar con sus papás.

El restó del desayuno pasó tranquilo y sin ningún cambio hasta que el rubio hubo acabado y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Puedes limpiar la mesa y los platos mientras me meto a bañar?

-Si, seguro bebé.

El oji-azul le sonrió y se apresuro a su habitación a darse un rápido baño, no podía hacérsele tarde, después de todo hoy es el primer día de escuela de Daegan, Sasuke tienen una importante reunión con unas empresas de publicidad y él tiene su primer día de trabajo.

Una vez bañado salio de la regadera con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y rebusco en su armario por algo que ponerse.

¿Traje? No, simplemente no era su estilo. ¿Pantalones deportivos? Definitivamente no. ¿Formal-casual? Mmm… tal vez, pero no.

Al final se decido por sus jeans favoritos; acampanados, deslavados y a la cadera. Se coloco sus converse favoritos, naranjas y de bota; una playera naranja y negra muy sencilla pero genial y al final una chaqueta negra de esas como de motociclista, en realidad era una vieja chaqueta de Sasuke pero a él le quedaba bastante bien.

Se apresuró al espejo del baño y tomo su cepillo y lo paso por su cabello repetidas veces hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho busco una liga negra y se amarró el cabello con ella en una sencilla coleta baja.

Se había dejado creer el cabello y le había crecido bastante. De la parte de enfrente se dejo el cabello corto por lo que siempre tenia un sencillo fleco cayéndole por la frente y de la parte de atrás se lo dejo crecer hasta media espalada por lo que _**siempre**_ se lo amarraba y nuca salía de casa con el cabello suelto.

Una vez satisfecho con su apariencia salio rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes tomar su morral de tela negro con rayas naranjas y el parche de una rana durmiendo cosido a él. Ese morral era bastante práctico, cabe decir.

-¡Listo!

Exclamo el rubio viendo a su esposo ya con su traje bien arreglado y con su saco negro puesto y a su pequeño ya también listo con su mochila al hombro.

Sasuke posó su mirada sobre el rubio y lo examino de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

-¿En serió planeas llevar eso puesto?

Naruto le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Acaso me veo mal?

-No, no es eso es solo que…

No era que Naruto se viera mal, si no todo lo contrario, se veía demasiado bien, increíblemente sexy y a Sasuke no le gustaba que Naruto saliera viéndose así, aunque era algo imposible de evitar.

-¿Qué?

-Te vez sexy, en serio.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió.

-No tienes porque ponerte celoso ¿Sabes?

Sasuke no respondió y solo desvío la mirada algo apenado.

-Si, lo que sea… vámonos.

Naruto rió por lo bajo y asintió para después tomarle la mano a Daegan y salir de la casa. Los Uchiha se subieron al mustang del mayor y este arranco en dirección a la escuela de su hijo.

Durante el trayecto Daegan, que iba en el asiento trasero, no quitaba la vista de la ventana y Sasuke no quitaba su vista del rubio, algo que este noto.

-¿Sucede algo?

La pregunta del rubio volvió al pelinegro a su realidad y se enfoco su vista en el camino.

-No, nada.- Naruto alzó una ceja no creyéndole y Sasuke lo notó. –B-bueno… solo estaba pensando que te ves muy bien.

Esta vez Sasuke enfoco sus ojos en el kitzune tan solo por unos momentos pero eso le bastó al rubio para notar _**ese**_ brillo en los ojos negros, ese brillo que conocía muy bien; por lo que Naruto atino únicamente a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, algo que le saco una sonrisa a su esposo.

-¿Nervioso, bebé?

La mano de Sasuke se deslizo suavemente por la pierna de Naruto y este se sonrojo aun más y rápidamente apartó la mano de su esposo.

-¡Sasuke!- Lo regaño con la cara aun roja y hablando en susurros. -¡Tu hijo!

Sasuke solo sonrío y regresó su atención al camino y el rubio soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabia que estaba reteniendo.

Avanzaron unas cuantas cuadras y se detuvieron en un edificio pintado con ligeros tonos de azul y con una enorme reja blanca abierta con dos maestras a cada lado de la reja recibiendo a los alumnos y a los padres y madres de familia.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.- Anunció Sasuke y giró su rostro para toparse como su esposo miraba la guardería con un semblante de preocupación. -¿Sucede algo, amor?

El ojiazul tardo un poco en responder. –No, es solo que…- Miro a su hijo. -¿Crees que sea una buena escuela? Dae aun es pequeño y bueno….

El moreno soltó un suspiro y le sonrió al rubio. –Dobe, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso ¿Lo recuerdas?- Continuó antes de que Naruto lo cortara. –Además, míralo, se ve emocionado.

Naruto enfoco su vista en Daegan y aunque su rostro no expresaba mucho, se podía notar el brillo de emoción en sus ojos azules al ver el enorme edificio frente a él.

El Uzumaki de Uchiha se resignó y soltó un suspiro y después sonrío.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos esposos bajaron del coche y le abrieron la puerta al pequeño para que hiciera lo mismo; los Uchiha se acercaron a la enorme reja blanca y Naruto se arrodilló frente a Dae para arreglar un poco su uniforme.

-Dae.- Llamó suavemente Naruto. –Quiero que te portes bien ¿De acuerdo?- El pequeño asintió. –Hazle caso a tus profesoras y no te metas en problemas y recuerda esperarme aquí a la hora de la salida, no te muevas de aquí, yo voy a venir por ti ¿Esta bien?- El pequeño volvió a asentir. –Se un buen chico.

Termino de decir dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de agacharse.

-Daegan, eres Uchiha.- Empezó algo serio por lo que el menor supo que era importante. –Y quiero, no… se que nos harás orgullosos, por comportarte como el Uchiha que eres.

-Sasuke…

Llamó Naruto a modo de reprimenda.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. –Bueno, se bueno y no te metas en lios ¿De acuerdo enano?- Daegan asintió firmemente. –Mucha suerte, pequeño y recuerda, un Uchiha nunca se rinde.- Termino de decir dándole un beso en la frente y revolviéndole el cabello un poco para después ponerse de pie.

-Es hora de que entres, Dae.

Naruto solo vio como su hijo asentía, y le mostraba una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa para después girarse y caminar con paso tranquilo hacia el interior del edificio.

El rubio solo lo veía alegarse y Sasuke se limito a pasar un brazo por la cintura de su esposo.

-¿Estas bien, bebé?- Naruto solo asintió y le sonrió a su esposo. -¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, el "K.E.I" no esta tan lejos, además ¿No vas tarde?

Sasuke miro su reloj de pulsera y maldijo. –¡Mierda!

-No te preocupes, Sasu… se llegar y no esta lejos.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Sasuke aun no muy seguro. –Ten cuidado y será mejor que me vaya.

Naruto asintió y lo acompaño hasta el coche y justo cuando Sasuke había abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de subirse, se detuvo repentinamente.

-Casi lo olvidaba.

-¿Qué…

Pero antes de que el ojiazul pudiera terminar su frase los labios hambrientos de su esposo lo silenciaron en un apasionado e intenso beso. Sasuke devoraba su boca en el sentido mas literal posible; además lo había abrazado por la cintura y el rubio no atino a más que sonrojarse y dejarse llevar.

Varios minutos después Sasuke libero los rosados labios de su esposo le sonrió, le dijo un "te amo", se subió al coche y se fue; dejando a un muy rojo y avergonzado Naruto parado en mitad de la calle con varias personas mirándolo intensamente.

El rubio solo rió nerviosamente y antes de que siquiera pudieran parpadear se había echado a correr en dirección al "K.E.I." intentando alejar le bochorno de su cara. –_"Maldito Sasuke y sus hormonas."_

Cuando por fin llego a su destino se detuvo y se recargo en la pared tomando aire a grandes bocanadas. Estaba rojo pero por el ejerció realizado.

Cuando hubo recuperado su compostura se decidió a entrar , después de todo eran las nueve de la mañana y tenia su primera clase a las nueve y media, pero antes tenia que pasar al despacho de la directora; aun tenia algo de tiempo.

Con paso tranquilo se adentro a al enorme edificio donde se podía leer en lo alto en grandes letras metálicas de un color azul "Konoha Educational Institute" o "K.E.I." si lo abrevias.

Su andar se volvió un poco mas alegre, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, era el primer trabajo que tenia en mucho tiempo y además no era como los demás que había tenido; como quería tener mas tiempo con Dae y ser chef le ocupaba casi todo el día, decidió cambiar un poco por lo que se sintió muy alegre de que lo hayan contratado como profesor de Economía Domestica para la preparatoria del "K.E.I."

Ya había dado un recorrido por las instalaciones de la escuela por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar la dirección y en ella la enorme puerta con las palabras "Directora Tsunade" en ella.

Toco un par de veces y fue hasta que escucho un "adelante" que abrió un poco la puerta y entró.

En cuanto entró sintió el ligero olor a alcohol llenar su nariz por la que la arrugó un poco. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a l escritorio y frente a la directora de la secundaria y preparatoria "K.E.I.".

-¡Anciana!

El saludo alegre de Naruto hizo que la directora despegara sus ojos miel de los papeles frente a ella y mirara al rubio.

-Naruto.- La voz de la mujer sonó con un peligroso timbre amenazador y el rubio no pudo sudar la gota gorda. Tsunade Namizake, aun con su apariencia de 30 añera se creía que su edad rozaba a los cincuenta, sin embargo jamás lo demostraba y _**odiaba**_ que la llamaran vieja o algo similar. –¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- La voz de la mujer sonaba como el gruñido de una pantera a punto de atacar.

-Unas cuantas…- Naruto había conocido a Tsunade el día que fue a pedir trabajo a su escuela y por alguna razón desconocida le había entrada el gusto de llamarle anciana y por alguna razón desconocida Tsunade no la había corrido de la escuela a patadas.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- La mujer rubia rugió y el oji-azul rió nerviosamente. –Bueno…- Ya mas calmada se acomodo en la silla. –Me alegra de que hayas llegado Naruto, te estaba esperando desde hace media hora.- Le envió una mirada molesta y el rubio respondió con otra risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, tenia que dejar a Dae… usted sabe.

-Si, entiendo.- Busco entre el monte de papeles de su escritorio y saco una hoja blanca con algo impreso y se lo tendió al rubio, que lo tomo al instante. –Este es tu horario y como puedes ver… tu primera clase empieza a las nueve.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- La boca del rubio se desencajo y miro su horario sin creerlo, pero efectivamente… sus clases empezaban diario a las 9 de la mañana. –E-eso quiere decir que…

-Estas retrasado.- Dijo con sencillez la mujer.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No puedo llegar tarde!

Y antes de que se pueda decir "Apresúrate" El rubio se había levantado de golpe y apandando le oficina corriendo.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Tarde!

Ya iba retrasado quince minutos para su primera clase, él nunca había sido profesor pero tenía el "ligero" presentimiento de que eso no iba a dar una buena impresión a sus alumnos.

Dobló en una esquina, corrió un par de pasillos, dobló en otra esquina y derrapo para poder frenar frente a una puerta doble donde se podía leer "Taller de Economía Domestica" y se podía escuchar el barullo de los alumnos.

El taller ya lo había visitado en verano, era muy amplio con varias mesas con horno, estufa y espacio para poder preparar cualquier comida, la mesas estaban diseñadas para tres personas, también varios lavabos al fondo del taller, sin mencionar varios armarios con los utensilios necesarios y un par de refrigeradores blancos para guardar lo que cocinen los alumnos; y por supuesto una mesa con estufa y horno hasta el frente para el profesor y un enorme pizarrón blanco detrás de la mesa del profesor.

Cuando hubo podido frenar abrió la puerta rápidamente, se metió al salón, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella para poder recuperar su aliento.

Pero… ¿Por qué había tanto silencio?

Una vez recuperado de su carrera hecha un vistazo al salón y da cuenta de que todos los alumnos, que vestían ropa de calle, se le habían quedado viendo fijamente y en completo silencio.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro del rubio y no pudo mas que articular y apenas audible "hola". Pasaron unos momentos más en incomodo silencio hasta que Naruto decidió hacer algo por lo que arreglo su compostura, tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta pero aunque de alguna manera logro sentirse más tranquilo, el rubor no abandonó sus mejillas.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirse propiamente a sus alumnos una chica de cabello rizado y negro y ojos del mismo color se acerco sonriente al rubio y lo ofreció una mano.

-Mucho justo, mi nombre es Isabella Miragen.- La chica hablaba fluidamente el japonés pero se le notaba el acento extranjero. –Soy la presidenta del grupo.- Un pequeño tono orgulloso sonó en su voz. –Y es un placer recibirte, aunque debo de admitir que es raro ver a un alumno de tu edad, cuantos años tiene ¿19?

Naruto rió un tanto nervioso pero sonriendo de tal manera que varios y varias se derritieron por esa sonrisa. –Naruto Uchiha, un placer.- Se sintió un poco más tranquilo. –Y en realidad tengo 23 años y soy el nuevo profesor de Economía Doméstica.

Quizá fue la exagerada simpleza en el tono del rubio o el echo de que Naruto no aparentaba más de 20 años lo que hizo que todos los alumnos lo miraran sin creerlo.

-¿Nu-nuestro nuevo profesor de economía domestica?

El rubio asintió feliz. –Disculpen la tardanza, es que me entretuve en la oficina de la directora, pero no volverá a pasar.

La pelinegra se quedo echa de piedra al igual que los demás alumnos. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ese lindo, hermoso y sexy rubio era su nuevo profesor de Economía Doméstica?

La mayoría, por no decir todas, de las chicas veían al nuevo profesor embobadas algunas con un sonrojo en la cara y un brillo en los ojos, otras con la baba al borde de la boca y otras tantas desangrándose la nariz y por supuesto no faltaba uno que otro chico que empezaba a desnudar al rubio con la mirada y ¡Vaya que lo desnudaban!

-¡Lo siento Uchiha-sensei!- Se disculpo la chica rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

-No tienes porque disculparte y pueden solo llamarme Naruto.- Lo último lo dijo para toda la clase. –Y ya que eres a la primera que conozco me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi asiente en esta clase, si no es molestia.

-No, claro que no Uchi- Ejem, Naruto-sensei.

-Bien, Bella-chan ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de regresar a tu asiento y hacerme una lista de todos tus compañeros de clase, por favor?

-En seguida, profesor.

Dicho y echo la chica se sentó en su mesa junto a otras dos chicas y se puso a hacer dicha lista.

-Muy bien.- El rubio se dirigió hacia su mesa y dejo su morral para después ponerse enfrente del escritorio y recargarse en este. –Bueno… tengo algo que confesarles…- La clase no pasaba de los 25 alumnos por lo que no se sentía tan intimidado. –Es la primera vez que doy clases…- Sus mejillas tomaron un suave color carmín. –Así que espero que me tenga un poco de paciencia ¿De acuerdo?

Mas de la mitad de la clase asintió como embobada.

-¡Muy bien!- El rubio exclamó feliz. –Ahora… como al parecer vamos a convivir mucho ya que yo soy el tutor de este grupo.- Miro su horario rápidamente. –Quiero que hagamos una actividad donde los pueda conocer a todos.

Bufido general por parte de los alumnos.

-Vamos, chicos… va a ser divertido, además… así podré aprenderme sus nombres.

El rubio se acercó hacia Isabella y le pidió la lista. Se colocó frente a toda la clase.

-Hagámoslo sencillo ¿De acerdo? Solo quiero que se levanten y digan su nombre, edad, que les gusta… umm… y cual es su comida favorita.- Miro a sus alumnos y señalo al primero de la fila de la derecha. –Tú ¿Podrías empezar? Por favor.

-Si, sensei.- Se levantó el chico. –Mi nombre es Umiko Takao, tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y mi comida favorita es la japonesa.- Se sentó.

La chica juntó a Takao se levantó y habló. –Hola, me llamo Kim Llini, tengo 16 años, me gusta dibujar y mi comida favorita es la italiana.- Se sentó.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando hasta que llegaron a la morena que Naruto ya conocía. –¡Hola! Me llamo Miragen Isabella, tengo 17 años, me encanta la literatura y mi comida favorita es el ¡Sushi!

Naruto rió un poco, esa chica parecía tener mucha energía. Las presentaciones siguieron hasta que llegaron a un chico de cabello plateado y largo, mirada amatista y una apariencia fina pero atractiva y este se levanto con elegancia con su violeta mirada enfocada en el rubio.

-Hola.- Su voz era suave, pero profunda a la vez. –Mi nombre es Speleers Aster.- Su acento se notaba extranjero. –Tengo 16 años y lo que me gusta es… mi nuevo profesor de Economía domestica.- Para cualquier alumno le hubiera sonado o burlón o atrevido ese comentario pero el rubio pudo identificar _**ese**_ tono de voz y _**esa**_ mirada que le estaba mandando el peli-plata, no por nada había vivido con Sasuke todo este tiempo. –Y mi comida favorita es cualquiera que prepara mi sensei de Economía Domestica.- Sin decir más Aster se volvió a sentar y Naruto rió un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, esa había sido la última presentación así que decidió empezar con la clase, al menos ese era su plan hasta que un chico de entre los demás habló.

-¿Qué hay de usted sensei?

Naruto se volteó con una sonrisa. –Bueno, tengo 23 años, estudié gastronomía, estoy felizmente casado por 5 años y con un hermoso hijo de 3 años.- Todos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y empezaron a murmurar. –Ahora, empecemos la clase…

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Kurasua**_** #240. Konoha Educational Institute. Salón de Profesores. Agosto 18, 2014. 1:00 p.m. **

El rubio se estiro un poco sobre su asiento y regreso a su preciado ramen instantáneo, le había parecido una bendición el echo de que se sirviera eso en la cafetería de la escuela.

Aun le faltaban otras dos clases, media hora de descanso, otra clase y se podría ir; tenia que admitir que estaba algo cansado pero realmente le agradaba su trabajo.

Cuando se termino su ramen se levanto de su asiento y tiro el envase en la basura y decido relajarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de profesores, hizo una nota mental de agradecerle después a Tsunade por ese pequeño lujo.

No supo cuanto tiempo fue el que pasó pero escuchó como la puerta de la sala se abría pero no le dio importancia hasta que escuchó como alguien llamaba su nombre.

-¿Naruto?- Abrió sus ojos azules se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. -¿Naruto? ¿Realmente eres tu?

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y se acerco al moreno y lo observo… cabello negro corto y revuelto, ojos oscuros, cuerpo delgado pero firme, y unas marcas rojas en su cara… un momento… ¿Marcas rojas? Acaso…

-¿Kiba?

-¡NARU!- El moreno le dio un efusivo abrazo a su viejo amigo de preparatoria. -¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¿No estabas estudiando en Inglaterra? ¿Vives aquí? ¿Qué haces en el K. E. I.?

Naruto no supo que pregunta contestar primero por lo que no pudo evitar balbucear un poco. –Ehh… si… estudie alla y …. Soy profesor de Economia Domestica de aquí y…

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Has mantenido contacto con alguien de la prepa?

-Ehhh… solo con Hinata…

-¡Asombroso! ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? ¡Reunirnos todos!- Kiba hablaba tan rápido que el ojiazul apenas podía seguirle el hilo. –No tiene mucho que me mude aquí de nuevo y he mantenido contacto con varios de los chicos y seria genial reunirnos todos ¿No?

-Eh, si… pero…

-¿Dónde vives?

-En una casa no muy lejos de…

-¡GENIAL!- Los ojos del moreno brillaron. –Deberíamos hacer la reunión en tu casa, yo apenas tengo un departamento en el centro y aun no termino de desempacar.- Rió con sonora. -¿El sábado estas disponible?

-Supongo… pero…

-¡Decidido! El sábado en tu casa una comida con todos los viejos amigos pero si quieres invita conocidos tuyos ¿De acuerdo?

-P-Pero…

-Dame tu dirección.- Le pasó una tarjeta y Naruto aun en shock escribió lo que el chico le pedía e incluso su numero. -¡Genial! Yo le digo a los chicos ¿Qué quieres que llevemos?- Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder Kiba siguió hablando. –Mejor no te preocupes, yo lo veo con los chicos y te aviso. ¡Oh! Mira la hora, se me hace tarde.- Miro su reloj. –Fue genial hablar contigo Naru ¡Nos vemos!

Kiba lo volvió a abrazar y salio tan rápido como vino dejando a Naruto sudando la gota gorda ¿Acaso había echo un compromiso para el sábado con sus viejos amigos de la prepa que odiaban a Sasuke y que creían que él también lo odiaba?

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, realmente será un sábado interesante; claro… si Sasuke no lo mata antes.

Miró su reloj distraídamente pero sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver la hora. ¡Se le hacia tarde para su siguiente clase! Tomó sus cosas y salio disparado hacia su salón, rozando a literal. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡No de nuevo!

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Umei **_**#76. Compañía **_**Dragón Rojo**_**. 6º piso. Oficina del presidente. Agosto 18, 2014. 1:46 p.m. **

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando por fin pudo acabar con esa llamada. Una hora y media hablando con un terco y estúpido empresario ingles que aun no entendía las ventajas de unirse al proyecto _Nagareboshi_ y él tuvo que convencerlo del porque era una buena inversión y bla bla bla.

Cerró los ojos y se acarició las sienes intentando disipar el frustrante y punzante dolor que tenia en la cabeza. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y se relajó en su amplia y cómoda silla.

Dirigir una empresa no era nada fácil, pero así podía darle a su esposo la vida que se me merece. No pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa que se le escapó al pensar en su zorrito.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y soltó un bufido molesto, y se reincorporó en su asiento y estiró la mano para levantar el auricular con sus blancos dedos y colocarlo junto a su oreja.

-¿Diga?

Esperó unos segundos hasta que, por fin, alguien hablo en la otra línea.

_-¡SASU!_

La sangre del mencionado se heló por completo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, simplemente no podía. Tragó en seco y habló suavemente.

-¿Okami?

_-¡SASU!-_ Ese grito fue tan fuerte que el moreno tuvo que separar el auricular de su oído. -_¡Me alegra tanto que me recordaras!_

-Kami-sama no es tan generoso como para dejarme olvidarte.

-_¡Oh! Sasu… tu siempre tan gracioso_.

-¿Y bien?- Fue tajante. -¿A que debo tu _agradable_ llamada?- El sarcasmo en "agradable" fue bastante notorio.

-_¡Pero que grosero, Sasu! Solo llamaba para saber como estabas._

-Bien.

-_¿Y Naru?_

-Perfectamente.

-_¿Y el peque?_

-Increíble.

-_Vaya, parece que no tienes muchas ganas de platicar el día de hoy…_

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- Sarcasmo a flor de piel.

Se levantó de su asiento, aun con el auricular en la oreja y empezó a recoger sus cosas, era su hora de almuerzo y tenía pensado ir a una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí.

-_¡Creo que será mejor que te pase a visitar!_

El azabache detuvo sus pasos y se quedo completamente frió. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Okami? ¿Aquí… en Japón? _–"Si Kami-sama existe no dejara que eso suceda"_

-¿Venir… a-aquí a Japón?

-_¡SI! ¿No sería genial? Hace mucho que no te veo, tampoco a Naru ni al peque._

-¡NO! Digo…- Se rectificó. –No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias, un viaje desde Francia hasta Japón es realmente extenuante y…

-_¡Oh! Sasu, eso no es problema._

-Pero es mucho tiempo de viaje, además que es realmente tedioso y el dinero…

El moreno retomó su apresurada carrera a recoger todo lo que necesitaba. Por alguna razón unas vacaciones en el fresco Canadá sonaban realmente llamativas en este momento.

-_Sasu, cariño, ya te dije que no es problema… _

-De todas maneras estamos muy ocupados, ya sabes… con Dae entrando a la escuela, Naru con su nuevo trabajo y yo con el nuevo proyecto de la empresa… tu sabes.

-_¡Aun más razones para ir!_- Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente. –_Así yo podría ayudarte y tú podrías pasar mas tiempo con tu "__chère familla"._

-No tienes porque molestarte, Oka.- Sasuke corrió rápidamente a la puerta de su oficina haciendo una nota mental de decirle a su secretaria que prohibiera cualquier llamada a su persona, en especial si era una mujer. -¡Oh Kami! Se me hace tarde.- Trató de que su sorpresa sonara convincente mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta. –Tengo una reservación para comer y no quiero perderla.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ¿Un lugar bueno?

El Uchiha se congeló frente a la puerta abierta. Parecía que se había congelado el tiempo. El de los ojos negros tragó en seco y elevó su mirada un poco hasta toparse con un par de ojos amatistas que lo observaban felices.

Aun creyendo estar alucinando por el exceso de trabajo miro a la persona frente a él. Casi una cabeza mas baja que él, cabello azabache con destellos azules completamente lacio hasta los hombros, sostenido de un lado por un broche plateado en forma de flor; piel blanca pálida que hacia resaltar sus ojos amatistas. Un cuerpo fino y bien proporcionado que resaltaba con ese traje negro de falda a juego con la camisa lila y los guantes de seda negros; uno de ellos sostenía un celular que se mantenía sobre la oreja derecha de la chica que sonreía entre contenta y divertida.

-¿O-Okami…?

-Hola, Sasu.- Respondió alegre a la vez que se quitaba el teléfono de la oreja y le cerraba la tapa.

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 18, 2014. 4:03 p.m.**

-¿Entonces te gustó mucho la escuela?

El rubio miraba a su pequeño hijo que asentía con la misma expresión de siempre pero se le podía notar contento.

Ambos Uchiha estaban cruzando el patio frontal de su casa. Después de haber salido del trabajo, Naruto, fue a recoger a Daegan y ya que la casa no estaba tan lejos decidió que seria agradable regresar caminado.

El pequeño le contó, en su manera corta y concisa, que la escuela era muy bonita y aunque había muchos niños gritones y ruidosos algunos eran simpáticos, como un tal Gyo que aunque era muy hablador era a veces gracioso y que de alguna manera terminaron siendo buenos amigos.

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cuando la maestra de Dae le dijo que su hijo había estado todas las clases poniendo atención a todo lo que decía y que al final se había aprendido a escribir su nombre completo y el de sus dos padres, pero cuando tuvieron clase de arte el pelinegro simplemente no podía hacer ni la mas sencilla figura de masilla y que termino completamente manchado por lo que tuvieron que lavarlo.

Eso le hizo recordar una vez que Sasuke quiso hacerle el desayuno cuando estaba embarazado y la cocina y Sasuke terminaron hechos un caos por lo que terminaron ordenando comida.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun.

Una voz ajena lo saco de sus recuerdos y se giró hacia la voz.

-Buenas tardes, Ikky-san.

Naruto le sonrió amable a su vecino, un hombre apuesto y amable de no mas de 30 años.

-¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

-Bien, regresando de mi trabajo ¿Usted?

Se encogió de hombros. -Normal supongo, aunque me gustaría tener un poco mas de compañía en la casa.

El rubio no pudo identificar el tono sugerente en la voz de su vecino pero su hijo si y también la mirada "extraña", según Dae, que le enviaban a su oto-chan y eso no le gusto para nada. El pequeño pelinegro miro de _**muy**_ mala manera Ikky y abrazó la pierna de su Oto-chan como un gesto posesivo.

-Nos vemos luego, Ikky-san.- Dijo el rubio amable cuando noto la molestia de su hijo.

-Si, nos vemos.- Ikky miro de mala manera al niño y este le devolvió la mirada aun mas intensamente.

Cuando por fin ambos Uchiha entraron la casa el pequeño se separó de su Oto-chan y dejó su mochila junto al perchero y Naruto hizo lo mismo con su mochila y su chaqueta.

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina atrajo su atención y se giró rápidamente en posición de alerta. Dae lo miró atento por lo que el rubio lo colocó detrás de él. Empezó a caminar despacio y silencioso… ¿Quién podría ser? Sasuke llegaba hasta las 6 y lo mas probable es que en este momento este ocupado por lo que descarto la idea de llamarle.

Empezó a caminar despacio hacia la cocina indicándole a Dae con la mano q se mantuviera detrás de él. Cuando por fin alcanzo la puerta la abrió suavemente y trago en seco, diviso al intruso y se estaba preparando, se deslizaría y tomaría la sartén del anaquel y a cualquier señal de peligro atacaría.

Se deslizó dentro de la cocina y su mano ya estaba tocando el mango de la sartén cuando el intruso se volteo.

-¿¡Sasuke!?

-Oh, hola bebé.- El pelinegro terminó su vaso de agua y lo dejo en la repisa. –No te escuche llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que... que e-estabas tra-trabajando?- Naruto no pudo evitar perder el hilo de su pregunta y sentir un ligero calor subir a sus mejillas al ver lo que su esposo llevaba puesto.

El moreno bufó molesto. –Si, pero Kami-sama me odia y me mandó al diablo en persona. –Naruto hizo una mueca de confusión pero no quito sus lapislázulis de azabache. –Okami…- Soltó casi escupiendo.

-¿Tu prima?

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. –Ese maldito engendro del demonio que añade otro fenómeno mas a mi antigua familia decido aparecer trayendo su "simpática" personalidad con ella.- El moreno empezó a divagar un poco. -Seguramente tuvo que pagar boleto extra para su fastidiosa personalidad, pobre de mi tía y mi tío que engendraron a esa bestia con cara de mujer…

El rubio soltó un suspiro. Okami Uchiha era una chica muy linda y agradable aunque un poco alocada y maliciosa que, para desgracia de su esposo, disfrutaba enormemente el sacarle de sus casillas aunque ambos se tuvieran un gran afecto para con el otro.

-Pero eso no me explica que haces en casa más temprano.

El moreno libero un largo suspiro y volvió a tomar aire para después dirigirse hacia su hijo y revolverle el cabello y cargarlo. –Pues la muy "amable" decido que trabajaba demasiado por lo que me envió a casa.

-¿Te dio vacaciones?- El rubio alzó la ceja.

-No, no me dio vacaciones, me _**obligó**_ a tomar vacaciones.- Dijo Sasuke con un gruñido para después intentar relajarse y preguntarle a su hijo como le había ido en el día.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; era verdad… Sasuke trabajaba demasiado y unas vacaciones le caerían bastante bien, aunque este lo negara. Hizo nota mental de agradecerle a Mi-chan, después de todo ella era dueña de un poco mas de la mitad de la empresa Dragón Rojo, por lo que la convertía en la jefa de Sasu.

-¿Pero que estabas haciendo?- El rubio volvió a recaer en la ropa de su esposo, jeans deslavados ajustados y a la cadera y una playera interior blanca, sin mangas y un tanto ajustada; debía admitir que se veía condenadamente _**sexy.**_

-Bueno, como no tenia con que distraerme y recordé que habías dicho que una de las puertas de la alacena se había roto pensé en arreglarla.- Contestó con simpleza. –Y estaba apunto de reparar la tubería.

-¡Oh! Gracias…- Le sonrió como solo el sabe.

-No es nada.- Se encogió de hombros. -¿Vas a preparar la cena?- El rubio asintió. -¿Y tú, enano?

-Tengo que hacer mis deberes, Oto-san.

-¿Deberes?- El moreno alzó una ceja ¿Los niños de jardín de niños tenían deberes?

-La maestra les dijo que practicaran las letras aprendidas.- Naruto no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó.

-Bueno pues…- Dejó a su hijo en el suelo y revolvió el cabello. –Ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer, Dae.

El pequeño asintió y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación.

-Es tan pequeño… pero tan responsable.

-Por supuesto, después de todo es un Uchiha.- El rubio codeó a su esposo. –Es verdad, no te he dado la bienvenida.

El moreno atrapó a su rubio de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta el para besarlo con amor y suavidad; devorando toda la boca de su esposo.

-Será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena.- Dijo el rubio casi sin aliento.

-De acuerdo.- Sasuke mantenía su sonrisa prepotente y se separó de Naru con un suave beso en los labios.

El rubio respiró hondo y recuperó su compostura para poder empezar a preparar la cena.

Sasuke abrió las puertas debajo del lavabo y se recostó boca arriba para poder empezar a revisar la tubería. Siempre había sido bueno con las herramientas. El rubio sacó un pequeño saco de harina y lo colocó sobre la repisa central y empezó a sacar otras cosas para preparar la cena.

-Este maldito tornillo esta…- Soltó un quejido molesto cuando abrió demasiado el tornillo y un chorro de agua salió del tubo y le mojó un poco de la camisa. Naruto se fijo en él por encima de la repisa preguntándole si estaba bien. –Si, no te preocupes, bebé… solo me mojé.

-Oh…- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el kitzune al ver como la camisa de Sasuke se transparentaba por el agua y de repente empezó a sentir como el calor subía a su cuerpo y cara. Regresó rápidamente su atención a los ingredientes pero sus ojos se resbalaban sin pensarlo hasta llegar al excelente cuerpo de su esposo.

Se sintió realmente estupido, se estaba sonrojando como una quinceañera viendo a su esposo_** ¡ESPOSO!**_ Diablos, podía simplemente llevarlo al lecho matrimonial y listo pero por alguna razón se sentía como una adolescente con su primer novio.

Sasuke se deslizó fuera de debajo del lavabo. –Mierda, tendré que cambiarme.- Cuando miró a su rubio se topo con una mirada azulina oscurecida por el libido y el rostro sonrojado de su esposo por lo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa lasciva cuando entendió el nerviosismo de Naru cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Naruto empezó a trabajar en la comida sin realmente pensar en lo que hacia. Mierda, como se podía estar poniendo nervioso por la mirada de su esposo. Hablando del diablo, Sasuke se había colocado detrás de su zorrito y puesto sus manos sobre las trigueñas.

El moreno ronroneo en el oído canela. –Pareces algo nervioso, bebé.

-¿A-ah si?

Sin responder más, el azabache empezó a besar el tostado cuello de su amor con suavidad y deseo dejando pequeñas marcas roja. Siguió con ese juego hasta que su sexy niño soltó un suave pero audible gemido lo que disparo el libido del moreno hasta los cielos.

En menos de lo que se puede decir "¡Oh Si, Sasuke!" el moreno ya había volteado al rubio y atrapado su boca en uno de los demandantes y apasionados besos que él adoraba. Las pálidas manos cobraron vida y se posaron juguetonamente sobre el trasero del rubio para después atrapar la cintura de este y subirlo a la repisa empujando varios de los ingredientes que allí había y sin dejar la deliciosa boca de su amor.

La boca de Sasuke devoraba la de su rubio y viceversa a la vez que se iban recostando sobre la mesa tirando varias cosas en el proceso, entre ellas un bote de salsa que se quebró y esparció todo su contenido por el piso y también rompieron la bolsa de harina quedando ambos completamente manchados de blanco.

Las manos del rubio empezaban a alzar la playera del moreno y este intentaba bajar el pantalón de su esposo. El ambiente empezaba a calentarse demasiado, tanto que sus ropas le molestaban y empezaban a sudar. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el botón del pantalón de su kitzuen por fin cedió y se abrió haciendo que el moreno buscara su ansiado tesoro.

-¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-chan!- Ambos se separaron tan solo unos milímetros y se miraron notando que ambos habían perdido el color o quizá solo era la harina. –Oto-chan ¿Cómo se…

El pequeño moreno se quedo callado al ver tan peculiar escena. La cocina sucia y tirada, su Oto-san frente a la mesa con el color rojo en sus mejillas tosiendo un poco fingido y su Oto-chan con la cara más roja que Sasuke y acomodándose los pantalones y la playera; ambos manchados con harina.

-¿La cocina?

Los ojos azules del pequeño sobre sus padres les hizo entender la pregunta y ambos tosieron un poco.

-Bueno, solo estábamos…- Empezó Naruto.

-… Jugando.- Acabo Sasuke ganándose un codazo de su esposo haciendo que soltara un poco de harina por la boca.

-Si, solo estábamos jugando a la guerra de comida.- El rubio aun miraba mal a su esposo. Dae solo parpadeo un par de veces. Si sus papás lo decían entonces debía ser verdad. –Ven, vamos que te acompaño a tu habitación mientras tu Oto-san limpia todo esto.- Le mandó la mirada de "lo-haces-o-no-mas-sexo"

-Si, por supuesto, bebe. Yo limpio esto.- Soltó un suspiro molesto mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa que le ayudara a bajar su calentura como en Okami o en algo del trabajo.

El moreno agarró un trapo de debajo del lavabo y lo humedeció en este para empezar a limpiar la mesa.

-Creo que hoy cenaremos pizza.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de salir de la cocina con su hijo en sus brazos.

Media hora, un frasco de limpiador y tres planilla con el nombre "Daegan Uchiha", después. Sasuke veía a su hijo jugar en el patio a… a lo que sea que signifique perseguir pagaros e intentar agarrarlos. Su niño podía ser demasiado curioso y curiosamente serio.

-Voy a bañarme…- La voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver la espalada del rubio subiendo las escaleras.

-Dae.- Llamó Sasuke. –Cuando acabes de jugar quiero que te pongas a ver la tele en la sala o algo, que yo y tu Oto-chan tenemos cosas importantes que hablar. ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño solo asintió y siguió con lo suyo mientras Sasuke se daba la vuelta y a paso apresurado subió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se quedo en silencio unos momentos hasta que escuchó el ruido de la regadera abriéndose y una sonrisa bastante lasciva se dibujo en su rostro.

Ni corto ni perezoso fue avanzando hasta la puerta del baño quitándose toda su ropa en el camino y como si estuviera a punto de encontrar un antiguo tesoro abrió la puerta lentamente.

Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo de un latigazo con la vista que lo recibió allí. Naruto con el cabello suelto, sobre su hombro, dándole la espalda a Sasuke mostrándole sus lindas proporciones.

El rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de la presencia de su esposo hasta que este le tomo por la cintura haciéndole saltar.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- Dio un giro de 180 grados y si no fuera porque el moreno lo mantenía firmemente agarrado de la cintura, probablemente se hubiera caído. -¿Sasuke?

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?- Dijo en tono de burla a la vez que rozaba sus labios en el tostado cuello.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y sonrió. –A mi amante ocasional.

Sasuke colocó a Naruto contra la pared del baño y este soltó un quejido por el frío de la pared. -¿Para qué necesitas un amante ocasional cuando me tienes a mi?

-¿Celoso?- Naruto sonrió divertido.

Sasuke rozo sus labios contra la oreja de su esposo. –Como no tienes una idea, bebé, como no tienes una idea.- Atrapo la piel con su boca ganándose un gemido del rubio. –Voy a demostrarte que no necesitas un amamante porque conmigo te sobra… y te basta.

-Pareces bastante seguro de ti mismo Uchiha.- Su cara estaba roja por la excitación pero sus ojos seguían de un azul intenso y fijos e impasibles en el Uchiha.

-Lo estoy, bebé, lo estoy.- Le hizo notar su impaciencia marcándola en la cadera del rubio.

-Me impresionas pero…- Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y colocó sus labios cerca de los contrarios. –Yo soy mejor.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder algo siquiera el kitzune ya le había besado de tal manera que Sasuke sentía que perdía el aliento y eso combinado con la suave mano creando un calido túnel para su excitación, lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

El moreno soltó un gemido gutural cuando sintió la fría pared contra su espalada y la boca de su esposo desliándose por su pecho. Enterró sus manos en el húmedo cabello rubio cuando sintió la traviesa lengua en su ombligo y un suave dedo tarazando la línea del abdomen desde el ombligo hasta su masculinidad.

El moreno se tuvo que morder el labio para no gritar. Definitivamente su esposo lo volvía completamente loco.

El sonido del teléfono obligó a Naruto a dejar de lado su cepillo y levantarse a contestarlo. Aún escudaba el sonido de la regadera indicando que Sasuke se estaba terminando de bañar después de al menos una hora de _**eso**_.

-¿Diga?

-_¡Hey Naru!_

-¿Kiba?

-_Si, así es ¿Cómo estas?_

-Bien pero…

-_¡Genial! Mira… ya hable con los chicos. Le dije a Sai, a Gaara, a Ino, a Tenten, a Choji y también a Hinata que me hizo invitar a Neji…-_ Empezó a hablar en in tono molesto. _-… a Shino, a Shikamaru, lo bueno es que no pudimos localizar a Sasuke._- Su tono regreso al normal.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?

-_SI… aunque Hinata dijo que ella lo localizaba pero espero que no…_

Naruto se dio cuenta de un ligero problema…

-_También se enteró, de alguna extraña manera, la chica domino… Sakura… y se auto invito, pero bueno… solo una pequeña molestia._

…Ninguno de los chicos sabía que _**él**_ se había casado con _**Sasuke.**_

-Eh… si… Acerca de eso…

-_Entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 2 en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?_

-¡Kiba! ¡Espera! Yo…

-_¡Ok! Hasta entonces ¡Bye Naru!_

El rubio se quedo con la boca abierta y el articular pegado a la oreja escudando el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había acabado. Soltó un suspiro y colgó. Parecía que iba a ser una comida "divertida."

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Con un gruñido molesto volvió a descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-_¡NARU-CHAN!_

El rubio se mantuvo en silenció… solo había una persona que le llama así. -¿Itachi?

-_¡Hola Naru-chan! No pensé que me fueras a reconocer. _

-Itachi, eres inconfundible. ¿Cómo esta Dei y las gemelas?

-¡_Hermoso y preciosas! ¿Cómo esta el tarado de mi hermanito y el enano?_

-Muy bien, acaba de empezar la escuela.

-¡_Genial! Mientras no salga igual que mi estúpido hermanito._

Naruto rió junto a Itachi.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Itachi?

-_¡Oh! Nada Naru-chan solo llamaba para ver como estaban y…_

_-_¿Qué necesitas Itachi?- El rubio conocía demasiado bien a su cuñado.

Itachi rió nervioso y después soltó un suspiro derrotado. –_Me estaba preguntando si iban a hacer algo este sábado…_

-Bueno, al parecer tengo una comida con mis viejos amigos de la secundaria, pero…

-_¡GENIAL!- _¿¡Qué acaso las personas tenían la manía de interrumpirlo!? –_Entonces te estaremos visitando el sábado._

-¡Un momento! No te he invitado Itachi.

El rubio escucho un lloriqueo al otro lado de la línea e inmediatamente supo que era falso. -_¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres Naru-chan?_

-No es eso… Es solo que…

-_¡POR FAVOR! ¡No quiero tener que soportar a la prima de Dei! Y necesito una buena excusa ¡POR FAVOR!_

El chico zorruno soltó un suspiro. –De acuerdo… pero solo tú, Dei y las niña ¿De acuerdo?

-_¡SI! ¡Oh Naru-chan! Eres el mejor, yo…- _Un silenció extraño. –_Oh no… tengo que colgar, te llamo después…_

Naruto pudo escuchar movimiento del otro lado de la línea y como este se detuvo cuando una voz llamo a Itachi y estaba seguro de que esa voz no pertenecía al esposo del moreno.

Escuchó unas voces y mas movimiento…

-_¿Naru?_

Naruto se heló… esa voz…

-¿Mikoto-san?

-_Naru, un placer escucharte.-_ Oh no… por favor que no haya escuchado… -_Escuche que estas teniendo una comida este sábado ¿Es cierto?_- Si… si había escuchado. El rubio tragó en seco.

TBC

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

SW: ¿Y bien? ¿Voy por buen camino?

Sasu: Si tu buen camino es matarme de un infarto creo q vas de maravilla.

Naru: Oh! Sasu... no exageres.

Sasu: Humh...

SW: Dejalo Naru, esta de amargado. Pero esperate a lo que sigue! Hay si que Sasu-CHAN se va a divertir. (Rie maliciosamente)

Sasu: ¿¡Q demonios estas planeando!?

SW: Oh... ya veras, Sasu-chan... ya veras...

Dae: ¿QUe va a pasar despues?

SW: (Levanta a Dae en brazos) No te preocupes, Dae-chan, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar! ¡Vas a ver a tus primas!

Sasu y Naru: Tengo un mal precentimiento.

SW y Dae: (Rien Maliciosamente)


	4. FD! CSPMTKP? Parte 2

PEQUEÑO ANUNCIO DEL PATROSINADOR:

Existen historias sobre brujas y demonios, ángeles y criaturas fantasticas. Todos ellos viviendo entre nosotros, tan sutiles q no los vemos pero tan poderosos que hemos escuchado sorbe ellos.

¿Quieres vivir la magia? Solo teines que ir al lugar adecuando...

http:// s3. invisionfree. com/Eternal_Charmed (Tuve que separar las palbras xq no se publicaba si las ponia juntas)

FIN DEL ANUNCIO DEL PATROSINADOR.

Family Dinner! Can Somebody Pass Me The Knife Please?

[Parte 2]

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 23, ****2014. 12:15 p.m.**

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Quieres bajar la voz!- Susurró molesto.

-¿¡Pero es que como es posible!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJSITE ANTES!?

-Porque no quería molestarte…

No respondió nada, solo se limitó a ver a su esposo terminar de preparar la comida de la cual acaba de ser avisado. Estaba molesto, no tanto con Naruto si no por el hecho que va a tener que soportar a esas molestas moscas en _**su**_ casa, excepto por Neji, Shino, Sikamaru y Choji que son sus "amigos", pero los demás son molestias y para el colmo de las cosas también iba a venir el anormal de su hermano… a veces no entendía como Deidara-san podía soportar a su molesto hermano mayor.

-Ahora… deja de ser un bebé y ayúdame.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a sacar los platos de la alacena.

-No me molesta tanto, siempre y cuando no haya mas sorpresas desagradables.

Naruto tembló… aun no le había dado las malas noticias.

-¿Bebé?- La voz de Sasuke le hizo reaccionar. -¿Sucede algo?

-Había pensado en empezar a servir los bocadillos a las dos y diez.- Dijo el rubio ignorando olímpicamente a su esposo.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho ¿Qué es?

-Van a venir tus papás.- Dijo en un solo aliento. –Hize bocadillos de pollo ¿Crees que les gusten?

Sasuke sintió su sangre helarse. –E-estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

-No.- Se movía por toda la cocina evitando la mirada de su moreno. –¿Qué te parece servir la comida a las dos y media?

-¿¡Por qué van a venir!? ¡Sabes que no los soporto!

-Porque escucharon de la cena y se auto invitaron.- Respondió en un aliento. –Muy bien. Comida a las dos y media. ¡Hasta entonces!- Se apresuro a la salida.

-¿¡Como que se auto invitaron!?

Naruto se detuvo en la entrada y se giró para ver a Sasuke con una cara de arrepentimiento. -¡Lo siento! Es que estaba hablando con Itachi y llegaron tus papás y el intento colgar pero escucharon y tu mamá me pregunto y se auto invito. ¿Qué supones que le dijera?

-¿¡NO!?

-No es tan facil… es mi segura después de todo.

-Oh Kami…- Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de la cocina. –Esto no puede estar pasando…

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- Dijo el rubio optimistamente. –Hasta puede que sea divertido.- El moreno le envió una mirada de circunstancias. –De acuerdo, va a ser horrible pero igual podemos mantenerlos ocupados.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- Sasuke se levantó de su silla. –Estarán bastante ocupados criticándome.

-Sasu…

-No te preocupes.- Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y lo abrazo acariciándole el largo cabello como era su habito. –De todas maneras nunca los veo, tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Mejor ahora que va a haber mas gente.

-Lo siento.- Acarició suavemente los labios de su esposo con los suyos y este no puedo evitar atrapar la cintura del rubio con sus manos.

-Esta bien, bebé. Además, al menos no invitaste a Okami.- Se quedo callado unos momentos y miró fijamente los lapislázulis de su esposo. –No la invitaste ¿Verdad?

-No.- Sasuke alzó una ceja. -¡En serio!

-Ok.- Lo besó suavemente y comenzaba a profundizar el beso de no ser porque su rubio lo apartó suavemente.

-Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar y que ayudes a Dae a ponerse algo casual… y tu también.

-Ok ok… ya voy.

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 23, 2014. 2:02 p.m.**

Un chico de cabello negro y rebelde caminaba junto a un chico palido de cabello corto y negro, a un pelirrojo con el cabello hasta los hombros y el kanji del amor tatuado en la frente, una chica rubia de ojos claros y con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y con otra chica de cabello castaño con dos coletas altas.

-¡Esto va a ser tan genial!- Exclamo el pelinegro.

-¡Me muero por ver a Naru!- Exclamo el otro pelinegro de piel pálida. –¡Son años de no vernos!

-Kiba, Sai.- Hablo la rubia. –Que bueno que nos avisaron ¿No así chicos?- Se giró a ver a los demas.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos hacer una gran fiesta!- Dijo la castaña alzando un puño el aire y los demás la secundaron excepto el pelirrojo que solo negó con la cabeza. –Venga, Gaara, no pongas esa cara. Va a ser muy divertido.

-Es verdad, tiene años que vemos a Naruto.- Agregó la rubia.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y solo enfocó su mirada en un punto detrás de la rubia. Los demás siguieron con la mirada a donde veía Gaara e hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh… vaya…- Dijo Kiba.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Exclamó, un hombre de complexión un poco ancha y cabello castaño, mientras se acercaba a ellos seguido de otras cuatro personas. –Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Kiba, Sai… Un placer volverlos a ver.

-Lo mismo digo, Choji.- Dijo la rubia pero después miro detrás del castaño e hizo una mueca. –Entiendo lo de ellos pero… ¿¡_**Ella**_!?

-A mi también me alegra verte, Ino-cerda.- Dijo una chica pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan.- Hablo el castaño con un suspiro. -No creo que sea momento para iniciar una pelea con Ino-chan.

-Choji tiene razón, niña molesta.- Dijo un hombre delgado y alto de cabello castaño oscuro y amarrado en una coleta alta; al que los demás reconocieron como Shikamaru.

-Dejen de hablar estupideces y entremos de una vez.- Dijo uno de cabello negro y largo, con ojos blancos.

-Oye, Neji…- Habló Kiba, con un tono un poco molesto. -¿Y Hinata?

-Dijo que nos alcanzaba al rato.- Miro a su otro amigo. –Enteremos, Shino.

El aludido asintió, en su usual silencio, aunque ya llevaba la cara destapada aun así usaba sus clásicos lentes oscuros.

Todos los demás empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta, dividíos en dos grupos y hablando tranquilamente.

Kiba fue el que tocó la puerta. Todos mantuvieron silencio y escucharon un "un momento" del otro lado seguido de varios ruidos y pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamó el rubio dueño de la casa.

-¡Naru!

Los primeros en saludar fueron las chicas, Ino y Tenten, después Gaara, Kiba y Choji. Naruto los recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazó, incluso a Sakura, Neji, Shino y Shikamaru los recibió con una abrazo.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Cuánto has cambiado Naruto!- Exclama Ino. Todos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Te ves genial!- Dijo Tenten tijereando al rubio.

El rubio se rasco la nuca apenado y rió nervioso. –Gracias, chicos.- Miró a Gaara y lo abrazó una vez más. –Que bueno que pudiste venir Gaa-chan.

-El gusto es todo mío, Naru-chan.- Por primera vez desde que llegó sonrió y lo abrazó; algo que el rubio no dudó en corresponder, pero estaba seguro de que vio algo oscurecerse en los ojos de Kiba en cuando abrazó el pelirrojo… pero no estaba seguro.

-Que bueno que vinieron, chicos.- Empezó a hablar Naruto separándose del pelirrojo y mirándolos a todos. –Porque tengo algo que decirles.- Hizó una pausa y miró a todos. ¿Comó se lo tomarían? Una reacción divertida, seguramente. –V-Veran… y-yo…

-Ya esta todo puesto en el jardín ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo má…?

La voz que interrumpió a Naruto se callo cuando su dueño apareció en la entrada de la casa. Sus ojos negros examinaron el cuadro rente a él notando como todos lo veían como si fuera un fantasma, excepto el rubio lo veía con cara de circucunstancias.

El silenció llenó el lugar por varios minutos hasta que…

-Oh, no…- Murmuró el rubio llevándose una mano a la cara.

-¿¡SASUKE!?- Gritaron Ino, Tenten, Gaara y Kiba.

-¿Sasuke?- Preguntaron en voz alta, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

-¡Sasuke!- Chilló Sakura.

El silenció volvió a llenar el lugar, todos congelados con una expresión batánate graciosa en sus rostros. Sasuke volvió a mirar el cuadro frente y después sonrió divertido.

Se acercó a Naruto y pasó un brazo por su cintura haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Bebé.- Le habló suavemente a Naruto pero sin quitar la vista de los demás. -¿Por qué no me avistaste que nuestras visitas ya habían llegado?

La boca de TODOS estaba abierta y limpiando el suelo. Parpadearon un par de veces.

-¿Q-que…- Empezó Kiba. –…a-caso… tu y é-él… tu… p-ero…

Sai le dio un zape en la cabeza para que reaccionara pero no quito la vista de la parejita.

Naruto miró el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo. –Chicos… quiero presentarles formalmente a… a mi… a mi…

-Esposo.- Termino Sasuke por él sonriendo divertido.

Momento de silencio…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

… roto por un grito general.

Los invitados miraban a los supuestos esposos con los ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier momento se les salían de la cara. El rubio la boca para hablar, pero…

-¡Oto-chan! ¡Oto-san!- La vocecita que irrumpió el lugar llamo la atención ganándose todos los ojos sobre él. Los ojos azules parpadearon y miraron a los desconocidos. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Oh… por… Kami…- Fue el coro general de los invitados mirando del niño a la pareja y viceversa.

Sasuke se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurro. –No ha estado tan mal…

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 23, 2014. 1:45 p.m.**

-No ha estado tan mal.- Dijo entre dientes mientras terminaba de servir a las bebidas, viendo desde le ventana de la cocina a todos sentados en las mesas del patio, conversando.

-¡Pero aun no me explico como es posible!

Bueno, casi todos.

-Kiba…- Empezó en suspiro. -¿Quieres dejarlo pasar? Estoy casado con Sasu y tenemos un hijo juntos. Acéptalo.

-¡P-pero…

-…Tu lo odiabas!- Acabó Saí por él.

Los miró con el ceño fruncido. –Exacto, lo **odiaba**, en pasado…- Colocó todas la bebidas en una charola. –Ahora estoy enamorado de él, desde hace ya tiempo.

-P-pero…

-Yo no le veo lo malo.

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso, Gaara!?- Sai lo señalo acusadoramente.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceños. –Si Naru es feliz con el bastardo ese, ¿Por qué deberíamos interferir?

-Gracias.- Dijo el rubio. –Creo…- Sai y Kiba agacharon sus caras derrotados. -Vamos, chicos no puede ser tan malo.

El rubio alzó la vista y miro a su hijo sentado en las piernas de Sasuke mientras este hablaba con sus viejos amigos. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó de los labios.

Los tres chicos lo observaron y sonrieron con él.

-Yo los llevó, Naru.- Se ofreció Sai tomando las bebidas que traía el rubio.

-Gracias, Sai pero yo…-

-Ni lo menciones.- Intervino Kiba. –Yo también ayudare.- Tomando el resto de las bebidas salió junto con el pelinegro.

-Naru…- Le llamó el pelirrojo.

-¿Si, Gaa-chan?- Lo miró con una sonrisa. -¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno yo…- Se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirado a lo que el rubio alzó la ceja. –Es que tengo… un… quiero…- Se calló y respiro hondo. –Quiero pedirte un consejo.

-¿Acerca de?

No pudo evitar el liguero sonrojo. –Es que, veras…- Se acercó al rubio y le susurró algo al oído.

Los lapislázuli se abrieron de golpe y miró al pelirrojo con incredulidad escrita por toda la cara. -¿En serio?- El pelirrojo asintió y el rubio miró a alguien por la ventana y regresó su vista a la aguamarina. –No me lo creo.

Gaara soltó un largo suspiro. –No se que hacer…

Sonrió como solo el sabe.-Oh, Gaa-chan, solo tienes que decirle y…

El sonido del timbre.

-Oh, tengo que atender.- Le sonrió al pelirrojo. –Luego seguimos hablando.

Gaara solo asintió y salió al jardín dejando que el rubio fuera hacia la puerta principal para recibir a las visitas.

-Kami quiera que no sean mis suegros.- Murmuró y abrió la puerta…

… cuando dos bultos se le aventaron encima tirando lo al suelo.

-¡Tío Naru!- Dijeron dos voces en coro.

-¡Niñas!- Terció otra voz. -¡Dejen a su tío!

El rubio solo soltó una risotada y abrazó al par de niñas sobre él. -¡Yue! ¡Tsuki!- Se levantó aun con las niñas en brazos y las giró en el aire. –Pero mírense… están preciosas.- Las niñas rieron y el rubio alzó la vista. –Ita-chan, Dei-chan, pasen.

-¡Naru-chan!- Dijo un hombre que se la calculaba fácilmente unos 30 años, cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja; que abrazó al rubio con fuerza quedando las niñas rubias en medio.

-¡Itachi, basta!- Dijo un rubio que al parecer tenia la misma edad que el pelinegro y que llevaba su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Jaló a su esposo del saco separándolo del rubio menor y sus hijas.

El rubio solo rió. –Me alegra tanto que hayan venido.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.- Respondió Deidara.

Entre conversaciones los 5 avanzaron hacia el patio trasero y al momento de pisar el pasto las gemelas gritaron el nombre de su primo y salieron corriendo en dirección de este, que intentó huir brincando del regazo de su padre y se echó a correr pero para su desgracia las niñas le dieron alcance fácilmente brincándole encima.

Varios rieron divertidos ante esa curiosa escena.

-Esas niñas van a terminar volviendo loco al pobre de mi hijo.- Dijo Sasuke acercándose a su esposo, hermano y cuñado.

El azabache mayor se encogió de hombros. –Es un buen deporte.- Soltó riendo.

Naruto empezó. -En realidad…- Timbré. -… yo voy.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto solo le sonrió y regresó a la puerta de entrada pero no la abrió inmediatamente. –_"Que no sean mis suegros."_- Rogó mentalmente y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Naru.

-¡Hina-chan!- La abrazó. –No tienes la idea de lo aliviado que me siento que seas tu y no…

-Hola, Naruto-kun.

El rubio se congelo y alzó la vista detrás de su amiga. –Mikoto-san, Madara-san. Bienvenidos.- Forzó una sonrisa amable.

-Quise mencionarte que me encontré con tus suegros cuando llegaba.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada. -¿Ya llegó Neji? ¿Si? ¡Genial! Lo iré a saludar.- Y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo ya se había dirigido al patio trasero.

-Cobarde.- Murmuró Naruto pero de inmediato le sonrió a sus suegros. –Pasen, por favor.- Los hizo pasar. –Llegaron justo a tiempo, estamos a punto de servir la comida.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Mikoto con una elegante sonrisa. –Estoy ansiosa de probar uno de tus exquisitos platillos. ¿No es así, Madara?- Su esposo solo asintió.

-Entonces, pasen.- Los llevó hasta el jardín trasero y los dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados su esposo y cuñados. –Sasuke, ya han llegado tus papás.

-Creo que las niñas tienen sed, les iré a servir un poco de agua.- Itachi se levanto y en un parpadeo se había alejado de la mesa.

-Maldito.- Murmuro Sasuke observando a su hermano mayor con odio.

-Deidara-kun, un placer.- Dijo la mujer y el rubio le respondió de igual forma. –Sasuke…- Observó a su hijo menor. -… ¿Qué es eso que llevabas puesto, no tenias algo mas adecuado para la ocasión?

La ceja del azabache tembló y una venita se hizo presente en su cien.

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 23, 2014. 4:15 p.m.**

Entró a la cocina dando un portazo y empezó a buscar algo entre los cajones.

-¿Qué estas buscando Sasuke?- Le pregunto su rubio esposo que estaba terminando de secar los platos siendo ayudado por Kiba y Sai.

-Algo para cortarme las orejas.- Dijo con rabia revolviendo los cajones de utensilios.

-¿Disfrutando del encanto de tus padres, Uchiha?- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Cállate bastardo, que si tengo que sacar mi frustración en el ago no dudare en hacerlo en ti.- Sacó un cuchillo del cajón y lo apunto en dirección del otro moreno.

-Sasuke, cálmate.- Naruto se acercó a su esposo y le quito el cuchillo volviéndolo a guardar. –Además, creo que ha ido muy bien todo, les gusto la comida.

-Naruto, les gusta todo lo que cocinas.- Empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. –Podrías preparar ramen instantáneo y ellos les parecería mejor que un caviar caro.

-Lo se.- Naruto sonrió divertido y orgulloso. –Pero amo recibir cumplidos de mi comida.

Sai y Kiba rieron. –Vas a terminar rompiendo la mesa.

-Chicos…- Les regaño Naruto. –Ya Sasu… ya falta poco.

-Un minuto más y me arranco los ojos y los oídos con mis propias manos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y observó por la ventana observando a todo teniendo un buen rato, incluso su hijo que jugaba a las escondidas con sus primas, sus suegros que hablan con Deidara e Itachi y este último parecí querer ahogarse con su bebida; a Hinata hablando con su primo y el resto de los amigos de Sasuke; Sakura, Ino y el resto de las chicas platicando muy alegremente.

Sonrió.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- Le preguntó Kiba.

Tardó un poco en responder. –Nada mas.- Observó por la venta. –Sasuke, creo que Itachi te llama.

-Esta loco si cree que voy a volver a salir.- Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto infantil.

-Vamos, Uchicha-bastardo, no seas tan amargado.- Sai se acercó a al mencionado y lo empezó a jalar del brazo.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo!?- Intentó librarse del agarre de Sai; intento inútil, cabe decir.

Naruto y Kiba solo echaron a reír ante la escena observando con Sai sacaba al otro moreno y prácticamente lo arrastraba hasta la mesa donde estaban sus padres.

Kiba observó a Naruto, notando un brillo en su mirada marina y una bella sonrisa en su rostro. -Realmente lo amas. ¿No es así?

Naruto no desvió su mirada de la venta, solo sonrió mas sintiéndose completamente feliz. –Mas que nada.- El lugar se lleno de un tranquilo silencio hasta que una duda apareció en la menta del rubio. -¿Te gusta Gaara?

-¿¡Eh!?- Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par y su cara se pintó de un simpático color rojo. -¿D-De que estas hablando?

-¿Entonces si te gusta?- Pregunto ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso!?

-¿Por qué estas evadiendo mi pregunta?

Kiba se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada. Estaba atrapado.

-Quizá…- Dijo en pequeño murmullo.

La sonrisa del ojiazul regresó a su cara. -¿Y por qué no le dices?

-¿¡Qué!?- Kiba descubrió tonos de rojo. -¿¡Estas demente!?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Que probablemente…- Miró a ambos lados y se acercó a Naruto. -…no le gusten los… hombres.- Dijo en un bajo murmullo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Alguna vez lo ha mencionado?

-No… pero…- Agachó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos en un acto nervioso.

-Entonces no puedes estar seguro de ello, Kib.- Le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a servir los postres en una pequeña bandeja. –De echo, estoy casi seguro de que es todo lo contrario.

Alzó la vista y miro a su amigo rubio con una ceja alzada. –Tu sabes algo…- Se empezó a acercar a Naruto. -¿Qué sabes?- El rubio se limito a llevarse un dedo a los labios y sonreír a su amigo. -¡Vamos! ¡Dime!- Empezó a zarandear a su amigo por los hombros hasta que este hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Me dolió un poco el estomago, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo…- Siguieron con los postres hasta que una de las bandejas se había llenado. –Yo la voy llevando.

Naruto solo asintió y Kiba salio de la habitación, cuando su amigo estuvo fuera de alcance su mueca de dolor regreso a su rostro y se llevó una mano al estomago.

-Mierda.- Maldijo. Le dolía bastante, ya tenia un par de días así pero nunca le dio importancia. Se recargó unos momentos en el mueble detrás de él esperando a que el dolor se disipara. Cuando por fin paso levantó la bandeja y salió hacia el patio.

Un nuevo dolor mas fuerte que los anteriores le golpeo el vientre y la bandeja se le resbalo de las manos ganándose la atención de todos por el fuerte ruido. Su vista se nublo y sintió como perdía el equilibrio. Se llevó sus manos a su vientre y todo se volvió negro.

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Hoshi**_** #24, Hospital **_**Jinsei & Shi**_**, habitación #22. Agosto 23, 2014. 04:55 p.m.**

Su boca se desencajo. Parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose confundido observando en la pantalla la imagen en blanco y negro. Cerró los ojos por varios momentos y después los volvió a abrir pero la imagen seguía allí.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- Balbuceaba Hinata mirando la pantalla sorprendida y después sus notas a la vez que murmuraba cosas imposibles de entender.

Ignoró a la doctora y solo se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Se pasó una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello. ¿Cómo podía se posible?

Un golpeteó en la puerta llamo la atención de ambos. –Permiso.- Dijo el pelinegro que recién entraba y se sentaba en una pequeña silla juntó a la cama. Miró a la doctora. -¿Cómo pudo ser posible?- Después de un silencio agregó. –Creí que después de la operación, yo no…-

-Lo se, Sasuke.- Le cortó. –Yo tampoco lo creí posible pero la verdad es que no era un cien por ciento efectiva y se los dije.- Se llevó una mano a la cadera y con la otra se acomodó el cabello.

El patriarca Uchiha soltó un largo suspiro y después miró a su esposo que miraba el techo juntó a él. –No es algo mal ¿o si?

El rubio soltó un bufido molesto y giró su cara para ver a su marido con unos ojos azules más fríos que el hielo y una expresión de molestia pura. –Tú no eres el que tiene que pasar por esto.- Cuando vio que el otro abría la boca para responder se apresuro a cortarlo. -¡Se que me apoyas todo el tiempo! Pero no es lo mismo, tu pasas por lo mismo que yo, Sasuke.- Apretó los puños. –Dolores toda la noche, nauseas, hormonas… eso solo es el principio Sasuke.- Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

El azabache se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. –No se que decir, Naruto.

-Nada.- Lo miró aun con el ceño fruncido. –No hay nada que puedas decir y tampoco hay algo que hacer.- Soltó un largo suspiro. –No estábamos preparados para esto… y ahora…

-Lo se, lo se.- Le dijo suavemente el mayor. –Solo teníamos previsto un niño, pero eso no significa que no podamos con otros dos.- Le acarició la mejilla. –Yo también estoy asustado, en serio.- Lo besó. –Pero saldremos adelante y Dae nos ayudara, estoy seguro de que adorara cuidar a sus hermanos.

Naruto sonrió. –Es verdad, solo espero que tengamos la suerte de que salgan igual de tranquilos que Dae.

Su esposo soltó un suspiro. –Por alguna razón, lo dudo.

-Yo también lo dudo.- La voz de la doctora llamó la atención de ambos. Hinata solo miraba la pantalla con expresión afligida. –Y también dudo que tengan que preocuparse por ello.

El rubio se abrazó a su esposo con fuerza. -¿A que te refieres, Hina-chan?- No respondió. -¿Hinata?

-Naruto…- Empezó la mujer sin verlo. –Desde aquel accidente te mencione lo delicado de tu condición.- Caminó hacia un lado del consultorio y empezó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones. –Y te lo repetí varias veces, tu organismo es demasiado delicado para soportar un embarazo problemático.

-Lo se…- Respondió sintiendo como su garganta se empezaba a secar y un extraño presentimiento creía en la punta de su estomago. -… por eso siempre fuimos muy cuidados.

-Y lo seremos de nuevo.- Dijo serio el de ojos negros.

-No lo entienden.- Saco un folleto y se lo entrego al rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y de un solo movimiento saltó de la cama retrocediendo hasta topar pared. –N-No… no puedes estar hablando enserio.

La mujer no lo miraba. –Puedes correr un gran peligro, quizá no completes el embarazo y tu podrías…- Se calló sintiendo su garganta seca. –Quizá esa sea la única solución.

-¿¡Aborto!?- Gritó desesperado, con lagrimas en los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al vientre en acto reflejo. -¡Debes estar loca! ¡Jamás!

-¿No es peligroso?- Habló por primera vez Sasuke viendo el folleto que había soltado su esposo. –Ese tipo de cosas…- Su voz sonaba tan seca y apagada.

-Si.- Admitió la doctora. –Pero hay mas probabilidad de que Naruto no…-

-¡Basta!- Gritó el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos y aun cubriendo su vientre con sus manos. -¿¡Están locos!?- Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. –¡No voy a dejar que asesinen a mis bebés!

-Naruto… hay una gran posibilidad de que ni tu ni los bebes sobrevivan a este embarazo.- La ojiblanca no se dignaba a mirarlo. –Y esa puede que se la única manera en que tu…

-¡Callate!- Miró a su amigo con furia en lagrimas en sus ojos. -¡No te atrevas a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo!- Miró a su esposo con un sinfín de emociones cruzando sus ojos; al igual que el moreno. -¿No dices nada, Sasuke? ¿A-acaso estas de-de acuerdo con…?

El azabache se paso ambas manos por la cara y la cabeza dejando ver su rostro afligido y confundido. –No quiero perderte, Naru…- Dijo suavemente.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- Lo miro sorprendido y aterrado. -¡Son TUS hijos!

-¡Y TU mi ESPOSO!- Le grito de vuelta el patriarca Uchiha al fin perdiendo la cordura. -¡Y si tengo que elegir entre mis hijos innatos y tú, te elijo a ti!

-¿¡Así que prefieres matar a tus hijos!?- Se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo nauseas y con su rostro bañando en lagrimas observo a su pareja que tenia una cara tan seria que parecía no querer cambiar de opinión. -¡Monstruo!

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del consultorio pasando por la sala de espera donde estaban sus cuñados, sobrinas y varios amigos; a los que ignoro olímpicamente saliendo del lugar.

-¡Naruto, espera!- La voz desesperada llamó la atención de todos nuevamente y observaron a Sasuke corriendo en la misma dirección que el rubio, pero esta vez otro pelinegro mas alto fue mas rápido y atrapó el brazo de su hermano menor deteniéndolo.

Lo agarró con firmeza evitando que se escapara y lo observó severamente. -¿Qué le hiciste a Na…!?- Se tragó toda su amenaza al ver el rostro aterrado y afligido de su hermanito a la par con sus ojos llenos de demasiadas emociones como para poder describirlas y con lagrimas cayendo sin detenerse. Jamás lo había visto así, jamás.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó el menor. -¡Tengo que ir por él! ¡No lo puedo dejar solo! ¡Los bebés!- Se logró liberar del agarre del pelilargo y salio corriendo del edificio; siendo seguido por su hermano, cuñado y varios de los amigos.

Solo uno se quedo.

Se mantenía parado junto a la puerta del consultorio ahora vacío, con su vista fija en la tapa blanca del café que había comprado en una maquina. Sintió algo encogerse en su interior. Alzó la vista y sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en la puerta donde todos habían salido. Había escuchado. Todo.

-¿Tu también escuchaste?

Se sobre saltó al escuchar una voz detrás de él y soltó el café que calló manchando el suelo blanco, pero no le importo en el momento en que se giró para ver quien era.

-Gaara…

-¿También escuchaste?- Repitió la pregunta el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba un poco al castaño, que solo asintió bajando la mirada; mas triste que avergonzado. En ese momento se sentía demasiado mal por su amigo que no podía pensar en la vergüenza que era estar tan cerca del otro.

-Es tan injusto…

-La vida siempre es injusta, Kiba.- Le cortó.

El castaño solo apretó los puños pero no respondió porque sabia que el otro tenia toda la razón. Un extraño silencio se formó en el que el Inuzuka observaba atentamente la mancha café en el suelo que solía ser su café, hasta que sintió una mano acariciar sus mejillas haciéndolo alzar la mirada sorprendido y mas que sonrojado.

-No pienses mas en eso, koinu.-

Kiba se sonrojó aun más. –N-No soy un ca-cahorro.- Protestó con un mohín molesto, pero logrando que se olvidara del asunto por un momento. –Y no puedo evitarlo, Naru es mi mejor amigo y…

Un dedo sobre sus labios lo calló.

-También el mío, pero lo conozco.- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. –Y se que tomara la decisión correcta, sea cual sea y que de allí todo saldrá bien.- Soltó una pequeña risa. –Al final todo sale bien para Naru ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, pero…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en pura sorpresa y su rostro esta rojo, al rojo vivo. Sintió como sus piernas empezaron a fallarle por lo que se separa del pelirrojo, liberando así sus labios y se recargó contra la pared con una manco en el pecho intentando calmar su corazón.

-¿P-pe-pero qu-que…?

-No sabia de que otra manera callarte.

Observó al pelirrojo sin saber que contestar, sin saber que pensar o que creer. Se limito a bajar la vista completamente ruborizado y no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos y acariciarlos suavemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Murmuro suavemente alzando la vista para toparse con un par de brillantes ojos aguamarina.

**Japón, Tokio. Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. ****Agosto 24, 2014. 1:05 a.m.**

**-**_It's time my angel… to sleep a little… We're not very far…-_ La suave voz se deslizaba por toda la habitación sumergiéndola en un extraño estado de paz completa. -_…In fact, we're here… and we counts your beats of lashes… your sights when you fall asleep…-_ Pese a lo agradable del tono, la voz parecía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar.

Llevo una mano hasta la suave cabellera negra y la acaricio con suavidad dejando que su pequeño descansara en sus piernas. -_…don't worry… we will take you to sleep together… tomorrow we will awake with the sun of you eyes…-_ La poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana le iluminaba un poco, su cabello rubio suelto y algo enredado, sus ojos algo rojos y mejillas manchadas de lagrimas secas, pero una pequeña y bonita sonrisa lo iluminaba por completo. -_… but while waiting… my sweetheart… to sleep a little…_-

El pequeño agarre sobre su hijo se hizo mas pronunciado sin proponérselo y aun podía sentir su corazón quebrarse poco a poco. Apretó un poco más a Daegan contra su vientre. –_Then shhh…-_ No quería, no quería perder a sus hijos. Hinata no entendía, nadie entendía, ni siquiera Sasuke podía entenderle. –_Then shhh…- _Nadia mas sabia lo que era perder a un hijo como él, ni siquiera su esposo; el no poder sentir ese calorcito que desprende el bebe en su interior, el ya no poderlo sentir moverse, el ya no poder ver a su hijo en su abultada barriga… es demasiado doloroso, casi imposible de soportar. –_Then shhh…-_ Peor la idea de dejar a Dae y a Sasuke le aterraba; sabia lo difícil que era para su amado el cuidar de un niño y no poder ver a sus niños crecer, ya no poder abrazarlo una noche no quiera que eso pasara… no quería dejarlos solos. –_Then shhh…_

-Te estaba buscando.- La voz en la entrada de la habitación le hizo alzar la vista. –No se porque no se me ocurrió venir aquí.

Camino hasta sentarse en la cama junto al rubio y abrazarlo por la cintura. El lugar se lleno de silencio y ambos se dedicaron a observar a su hijo dormir.

-Naruto…-

-He tomado una decisión.- Le corto sin dejar de arrullar a pequeño. –Espero que me apoyes en esto.

El pelinegro se limito a abrazarlo con mas fuerza y recargar su cabeza en el hombro. Sintió un frió calarle los huesos de repente.

-Solo espero…- Murmuro el rubio. -… que me perdonen.

TBC

PEQUEÑO ANUNCIO DEL PATROSINADOR:

Existen historias sobre brujas y demonios, ángeles y criaturas fantasticas. Todos ellos viviendo entre nosotros, tan sutiles q no los vemos pero tan poderosos que hemos escuchado sorbe ellos.

¿Quieres vivir la magia? Solo teines que ir al lugar adecuando...

http:// s3. invisionfree. com/Eternal_Charmed (Tuve que separar las palbras xq no se publicaba si las ponia juntas)

FIN DEL ANUNCIO DEL PATROSINADOR.


	5. Sing That Beautiful Song Once Again

**S.W. Here:**

**Puedo esucchar las campanas divinas y algo muy parecido a un "aleluya"**

**NUEVE MESES Y QUINCE DÍAS DESPUES:**

**Dámas y caballeros tenemos EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO! Hurray!**

Quiere dedicarle este capitulo a todos los lectores de esta historia que incluso despues de TANTO tiempo me seguian dejando reviews pidiendome una continuación. LOS AMO, PERRAS! :D

**Debo decir que no fue facil, con la escuela, mi graduación, la carrera, la uni, la inscripcion y mas mierda que ha ocurrdio en mi vida no tenia tiempo ni inspiración para seguir, pero gracias GRACIAS a ustedes lo logre!**

Sin mas tonterias y retrasos. A la historia! Disfrutenla!

**S.W. Out.**

* * *

**Sing That Beautiful Song Once Again.**

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 10, 2021. 8****:00 a.m.**

_¡Buenos días a toda la hermosa ciudad de Tokio! ¡Hermoso este día! Y que mejor que una buena canción para empezar el día!  
__All alone in an empty room… Nothing left of the memories of when I had my best frie…_

Apagó el radio-despertador con un suave golpe en el enorme botón y se empezó remover de entre las sabanas, al final sentándose en la cama. Se llevó una mano al cabello negro alborotado y se tallo un poco los ojos. Acabo su ritual estirándose y bostezando un poco.

Bajó de la cama sintiendo el frió del piso pero restándole importancia camino hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina para que la luz entrara a su habitación; se quejo un poco cuando el sol le pegó directo en sus fríos ojos azules. Se acercó a su armario y saco un poco de ropa para después salirse de su habitación y adentrarse al baño contiguo.

Veinte minutos después salió con un pantalón hasta las rodillas negro, una camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo de la escuela en el pecho y unos zapatos negros lustrados; completando su uniforme escolar con un suéter negro que llevaba en el brazo.

Se acomodó su cabello negro en el fleco cruzado que siempre lleva y se ajusto un poco la camisa. Una vez satisfecho con su aspecto bajo las escaleras, dejo su suéter negro en la entrada y camino hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días.- Dijo a un pequeño portarretratos sobre la mesa, para después empezara a buscar entre toda la alacena y empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Un rato después, diez o tal vez quince minutos después, se empiezan a escuchar varias voces que se acercan a la cocina. Algunas ríen y otras se quejan; pero él sigue con su trabajo de colocar cuatro puestos en la mesa y servir el desayuno.

-De acuerdo niños, ya están arreglados ahora siéntense y no vayan a ensuciarse.- Se escucho de alguien que ya había entrado a la habitación y después se escucharon un par de risitas y varios pasos corriendo por el lugar.

-Buenos días, Oto-san.- Dijo girando su vista de la olla y observando al hombre de cabello y ojos negros dejarse caer en su usual asiento en la mesa con una cara un tanto cansada, pero con su traje pulcramente colocado.

-Buenos días, Dae.- Le dijo sin verlo pero sonriendo un poco cuando vio el periódico en su lugar. -Te agradezco que hagas el desayuno.- Soltó un pequeño suspiro. -Lo haría yo, pero tus hermanos son bastante trabajo para alistarlos.-

El mayor de los hijos Uchiha negó con la cabeza y empezó a servir a sus hermanos que ya encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos en la mesa, con sus caritas de niños sonrientes y brillantes.

-¡Dae-chan!- Exclamaron los dos alegremente al ver su hermano mayor.

-Elhe.- Respondió el nombrado sirviéndole a su hermano, que era la viva imagen de su Oto-chan. Incluso tenía las marcas en las mejillas y su color de ojos. -Luna.- Saludo a su hermanita, idéntica a su mellizo con la sutil diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un profundo negro y le sirvió su porción.

-¡Ramen!- Exclamaron los pequeños mellizos con alegría brillando en sus ojos y empezaron a comer su buena ración de la sopa que tanto amaban.

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro mirando a sus hijos devorar el platillo favorito de su esposo. Miró a su primogénito y sintió una gota resbalar por su nunca observando como se servía una ración igual o mas grande que la de sus hermanos del bendito ramen.

-No haría daño que de vez en cuando hicieras algo diferente a ramen.- Le comento mientras le servía su acostumbrada taza con su acostumbrado café y una tostada con mantequilla encima. -Gracias.-

-Mañana haré arroz.- Le dijo a su padre y se fue a sentar y empezó a comer su enorme porción de su plato favorito; pero a diferencia de sus hermanos no lo devoraba como troglodita; comía rápidamente pero en silencio y sin derramar nada.

El patriarca Uchiha le dio un sorbo a su café mientras abría el periódico y comenzaba a leer como a su vez le daba una mordida a su tostada. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacia su hijo mayor. La manera en la que se comportaba… será muy como él, pero aun menos expresivo. Daegan era un chico excepcional, sin duda; era amable, atento, cortes y caballeroso, además de muy tranquilo, paciente y responsable; pero a su vez era en extremo reservado. Había veces que sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal criar a su mayor… pero… bastaba con ver a los enormes ojos azules del niño para saber que era feliz y eso lo aliviaba de sobremanera.

No pudo evitar sonreírle y este se dio cuenta, devolviéndole el gesto con una muy pequeña y sutil sonrisa, pero sincera al fin de cuenta. Sasuke sintiéndose contento y complacido volvió a su desayuno cuando recayó en el portarretratos que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa triste. -Vaya… cambiaste la foto de Naruto.- Su rubio esposo estaba sonriéndole a la cámara alzando un pulgar. -Esta es una de mis favoritas.- Vio como su hijo mayor asentía.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde.- Mencionó el mayor de todos unos minutos después levantándose de su asiento y llevando sus platos sucios y los de sus dos menores al lavabo. -Será mejor irnos, ya yo lavare los platos regresando.- Daegan asintió bajando de la silla y repitiendo la acción de su padre. -Vayan por sus cosas.- Les dijo a los niños que salieron corriendo y el mayor los siguió a paso lento.

Se quedo quieto en la cocina por unos momentos observándola atentamente, cada detalle… tenia mucho que no cambiaban nada de la cocina pero igual parecía prácticamente nueva. Se acomodó la corbata y se giró para observar la foto del rubio sobre la mesa.

-¡Oto-san!- El grito de sus dos mellizos lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa donde estaban Elhe y Luna, utilizando el mismo uniforme que utilizó Dae alguna vez, agarrados de cada una de las manos de su hermano y este solo les sostenía la mano y ya estaba con el suéter puesto y la mochila al hombro.

Sasuke tomo su saco, portafolio y llaves y abrió la puerta. -Súbanse al coche, rápido que se nos hace tarde.- Observó como los rubios jalaban al mayor sonriendo brillantemente y empezando a hacerlo girar junto con ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ese par de soles eran iguales a su rubio esposo incluso en la forma de ser. Su sonrisa se ensancho ligeramente, claro… lo mas que se le podía ensanchar a él, cuando Elhe se subió sobre Daegan y este solo lo acomodó en su espalda y Luna empezó a hacer un puchero alegando que ella también quería subir.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él pero se detuvo unos momentos y giro su cabeza para ver dentro de la casa. -No te preocupes Naruto, llegaremos temprano.- Dijo suavemente y cerró la puerta por completo.

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Kurasua**_** #240. Konoha Educational Institute. Entrada Principal. Agosto 10, 2021. 8:45 a.m.**

Caminaba tranquilamente sin pensar realmente en nada. Sus compañeros pasaban junto, todos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases. Alguno que otro lo saludaba y el solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, realmente ignorando a todos.

-¡Dae!- Un grito que le hizo detenerse y girarse para intentar esquivarlo... pero fue demasiado tarde. Una masa roja se abalanzo sobre el pequeño moreno llevando al suelo. -¡Dae! ¿Cómo estas?

El Uchiha parpadeó un poco desubicado y cuando pudo volver a enfocar noto un rostro sonriente bastante familiar; los mismos ojos negros y la cabellera roja rebelde que conoce desde hace varios años. –Gio…- Murmuro molesto. –Estaría mejor si te quitaras de encima de mí.

El pelirrojo solo se limitó a reír divertido, aunque al final termino levantándose y ayudando al otro a levantarse. –Siempre tan serio, Dae.- Le sacudió un poco la ropa a su amigo y le arreglo el cabello. El moreno solo se dejo hacer y se encogió de hombros para después volver a seguir su camino hacia su salón de clases junto a Gio.

Daegan no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al pelirrojo, Giovanni Sataoshi, su mejor amigo desde el primer día que entro a la guardería. Era curioso el echo de ambos fueran muy opuestos; Dae era calmado, reservado y centrado, todo lo contrario a Gio que era extrovertido, sociable y ruidoso. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien, se complementaban; además de que Gio era una de las pocas personas que lo podían leer y saber lo que pensaba y sentía sin necesidad de expresarlo. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se escapo de sus labios.

El grito exagerado del ojinegro lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Lo miró con una ceja alzada ya que el otro lo señalaba como si fuera un monstruo o algo así.

-¡Estas sonriendo!- Movimientos sobre dramáticos de su parte. -¿¡Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo!

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza. –Exagerado.- Siguió caminando y pronto Gio lo alcanzo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ambos siguieron su camino en una cómoda plática.

Sus clases siguieron de lo más normal hasta que llego la ansiada hora del almuerzo. Ambos estaban sentados bajo su árbol favorito en el patio principal de la escuela; Daegan con la espalada recargada en el tronco, un libro abierto en una mano y unos palillos en la otra con los cuales agarraba un poco de su almuerzo sin detener su lectura. Mientras que Gio se encontraba sentado de la misma forma que Dae solo que el tenia su propia porción de almuerzo y la estaba devorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

El pelirrojo tomó uno de los rollos y se lo llevó a la boca; de sus ojos parecieron salir estrellas. -¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que amo tus almuerzos, Dae?

-Mas de las que puedo contar.- Contestó sin apartar su vista del libro.

-¡Es que es simplemente deliciosa!- Engullo mas pedazos. –Podrías ser una perfecta ama de casa.

La ceja del pelinegro tembló y su mirada se volvió furiosa contra su amigo, un cuadro bastante amenazante si no fuera por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Cállate.- Dijo frió y regresó a su lectura.

Giovanni se rió divertido y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, alguien se le adelantó.

-D-Disculpen…- Ambos chicos alzaron la vista hacia una chica de su misma clase, cabello castaño y mirada del mismo color, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. –Uchiha-kun…- El mencionado alzo la caja y se levanto acercándose a la chica.

-¿Si?

-Y-Yo… q-quería da-darle…- Se removió un poco incomoda por la curiosa mirada negra sobre ella al igual que la azul. –…esto.- Extendió sus brazos entregándole una bolsa de malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate.

El Uchiha observo la bolsa curioso y la tomo entre sus manos. –Gracias, peor no si pueda…- Pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista la chica ya se estaba alejando de alli.

-¿Qué fue eso?

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros y abrió la bolsa probando un malvavisco.

-No es justo.- Hizo un puchero el otro. -¿Por qué a ti las chicas te dan dulces y a mi no?

-¿Quieres?- Le extendió la bolsa y los ojos de Gio brillaron de emoción y tomo algunos dulces.

-Creo que tengo suerte de que seas adicto a los dulces tanto como yo.- Y no era para menos, Daegan siempre tenia muchos dulces guardados en su mochila y siempre estaba comiendo alguno, aunque claro no los engullía como una bestia tal y como lo estaba haciendo su mejor amigo.

Se llevó uno de los malvaviscos a la boca y lo saboreo. Estaba por acabarse el dulce cuando sintió una mirada en él y alzo la vista. Un chico de un grada superior al suyo lo estaba viendo desde el otro lado del patio. Los ojos del chico eran de un brillante gris y su cabello tan negro como el suyo. Alzó la ceja y le devolvió la mirada con la misma fuerza. -¿Qué le ocurre a ese sujeto?-

Gio alzo la vista. -¿Quién?- Siguió la mirada de su amigo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de furia. –Bastardo…

-¿Sabes quien es?- Preguntó girando su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo. –Siempre esta viéndome. ¿Acaso quiere una pelea?

Los ojos negros se oscurecieron aun mas y los puños empezaron a apretar con fuerza el pantalón. –Es…- Dudó. –Solo un idiota que se cree el mejor.

No pudo evitar alzar aun mas la ceja. Se giro al extraño que aun lo seguía mirando y frunció el ceño, levantándose. –Iré a ver que demonios quiere.- Antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió una mano sosteniendo su muñeca. -¿Gio?

-Solo siéntate.- Sus ojos no abandonaban al extraño. –No vale la pena.

No dijo nada, solo observo a su amigo con una ceja alzada, algo que se había echo costumbre en él, y se sentó en su posición anterior relajando su rostro y volviendo a su libro; no sin antes mirar a su amigo y luego al extraño.

Ya después de que la ultima campana de la escuela dando fin a las clases del día; Daegan estaba esperando a que su amigo terminara sacar sus cosas de su casillero cuando una figura vagamente familiar se detuvo frente a él.

-Hola.- Le saludo el mismo extraño que lo observaba a la hora del almuerza.

Alzó la vista y lo miró con expresión curiosa pero desafiante a la vez. –Buenas tardes.- Del rabillo del ojos pudo notar a Gio azotando la puerta del casillero con una expresión bastante molesta.

El ojigris le sonrió. –Me llamo Dylan Blair, tu eres Daegan ¿Cierto?

Alzo la ceja. –Así es. ¿Necesitas algo? Me has estado observando últimamente.

-Eh… bueno, si.- Se rasco la mejilla en expresión desentendía. –Yo solo quería preguntarte, si bueno…- Se encogió de hombros y miro al techo. -¿Querías salir conmigo, mañana en la tarde?

Se sorprendió, si, y bastante pero no lo mostró; Gio lo mostró por los dos. -¿Me estas invitando en una… cita?- No pudo evitar el muy pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando el mas alto asintió el respondió. –Gracias, pero… no me gustan los hombres…- El sonrojo se pinto un poco mas en sus mejillas. Esto era por mas incomodo.

-Oh.- Dylan bajo la vista y se acarició el brazo. –Ya veo, bueno… hasta luego.- Se dio la vuelta y salio apresurado de allí.

Daegan soltó un suspiro sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo y cuando se giró para ver a su mejor amigo se topo con el pelirrojo observándolo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza y con la boca abierta prácticamente hasta el suelo. -¿Qué?-

El pelirrojo sacudió la cara y después rió un poco. –Nada, es solo lo que…- Negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con su amigo. –Bueno ¿En verdad no te gustan los chicos?- Cuando el otro lo miro con una ceja alzada y negó con la cabeza. –Es que es raro considerando que tus papás son dos hombres.- Se encogió de hombros. –Pero supongo que también es normal.

Soltó un imperceptible suspiro. –Lo que no entiendo es porque pensó que a mi gustaban los hombres.

Giovanni lo miró de manera extraña y luego soltó a reír. –A veces eres demasiado inocente, Dae.- Negó con la cabeza aun riendo. –Todos aquí conocen a tu oto-chan, fue maestro ¿Lo recuerdas? Y TODOS sabían que era tu papá y que estaba casado con tu oto-san.- Cuando Dae lo miro aun sin entender, se limito a soltar un suspiro y abrazar a su amigo por los hombros a la ve que seguían caminando.

Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron enfrente del jardín de niños, era una pequeña rutina que tenían. Gio y Dae salían juntos de la escuela, pasaban a recoger a los menores de los Uchiha y de allí iban a casa de Daegan y comían los cuatro juntos. Sencilla y agradable.

El pelinegro estaba recargado en el muro de la pequeña escuela viendo a todos los niños correr de aquí para allá con sus respectivos padres, jugando, haciendo mucho ruido. Cerró los ojos un momento pero dos familiares gritos lo sacaron de su relajación pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un peso encima y como caía al suelo.

Abrió los ojos un poco desorientado y cuando su vista se puedo enfocar noto unos muy conocidos ojos azules y otros igualmente conocidos ojos negro.

-¡Dae-chan!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos abrazando a su hermano mayor. El moreno sonrió muy levemente y les acarició el cabello antes de levantarse con ambos en brazos. Eran un poco pesados.

-¿Se portaron bien?- El mayor los miro fijamente y ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Un puchero llamó la atención de los hermanos Uchiha. -¿No hay abrazo para mi?- Gio fingió cara de tristeza y antes de poder hacer otra cosa los mellizos se lanzaron contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Gio-chan!- El pelirrojo alzó a los mellizos y les empezó a dar vueltas en el aire haciéndolos reír.

Daegan no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, pero tan rápido como se formó, desapareció. –Vamos.

El trío de escandalosos lo siguieron mientras caminaban hacia la residencia Uchiha.

**Japón, Tokio. ****Calle **_**Himawari**_** #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Agosto 10, 2021. 4:35 a.m.**

El eco de la puerta cerrándose lleno el lugar dejándole una extraña sensación. Después de su clásica rutina de colgar el saco y la corbata en el perecer y abandonar su portafolio en algún lugar cerca de la entrada. Se dirigió hacia la sala y se dejo caer en el sillón cerrando los ojos inmediatamente.

El silencio lo rodeó por completo y dejó que lo llenara. Vació su mente y no pensó en absolutamente en nada, quería olvidar de todo tan solo por un momento. Tan solo por unos segundos no quería sentir ese peso en sus hombros ese pequeño vació en el estomago ni la sensación de pesadez que lo ataba a la cama todas las mañanas. La vida realmente lo puede agotar a uno.

En especial cuando no tienes ese algo que te hace sonreír justo después de despertar. Soltó una risa seca. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Si no fuera por sus hijos ni se molestaría en salir de la cama estos días.

Realmente extraña a Naruto.

El peso metafórico que tenia sobre sus hombros fue remplazado por uno real en su estomago y al abrir los ojos se topo con la brillante sonrisa de Elhe, lo cual le saco una sutil sonrisa.

Moviendo un poco su mirada pudo divisar a su pequeña de la mano de Dae, ambos comiendo lo que parecía una paleta helada y junto a su hijo el pelirrojo que ya conocía desde hace tiempo, también comiendo una paleta.

-Me preguntaba donde estaban.- Se acomode en el sillón y senté a Elhe en mis piernas y Luna rápidamente se acomodo en junto a mi.

-Disculpa Oto-san.- Dijo Dae agachando un poco la cabeza. –Acabamos de comer y los lleve por un helado.

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza. –No te preocupes.- Miró a los gemelos que lo miraron de vuelta. -¿Se portaron bien en la escuela?

-¡Si!- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hoy hicimos floreros de colores!- Dijo el pequeño rubio alegremente y por supuesto fue secundado por su hermana.

-¡Si y les pusimos muchas flores del jardín!- Luna prácticamente brincaba en el asiento, lo que provocó una suave risa en el moreno mayor.

-Muy bien.- Les acarició la cabeza a ambos y alzó la vista. –Buenas tardes, Giovanni.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-san.- Hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Unas horas mas tarde todos se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en la cocina una pizza que Sasuke había ordenado, incluso Gio se había quedado a cenar, como acostumbraba.

Los niños seguían como siempre hablando sobre cosas sin realmente sentido o importancia pero que los mayor escuchan con cierta atención y diversión. Sasuke solo se limitaba a sonreír pero con el cansancio ya presente en su cara.

-¿Oto-san?- Pregunto suavemente Daegan para no llamar la atención de los demás. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. –Creo q es hora de que me suba, ha sido un día algo pesado en el trabajo.- Se levanto estirando un poco los músculos. –¿Daegan, podrías encargarte de hacer que tus hermanos se duerman pronto?

El mayor solo asintió y le deseó buenas noches al igual que sus otros dos hijos y su invitado. Sasuke salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se cambio la ropa por sus pantalones holgados para dormir y se metió rápidamente debajo de las sabanas.

No pudo ahogar el suspiro cuando sintió su cama terriblemente fría. Cerró los ojos y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo intentando sentir ese calor que tanto extrañaba hasta que el cansancio por fin lo venció.

Se despertó de golpe, el eco de un cristal rompiéndose aun resonando en la casa. Sintió un escalofrió recórrele la espalda y se levanto rápidamente. ¿Alguien habrá entrado a la casa? Sonó como si alguien hubiera roto una ventana. Se apresuro hacia la habitación de sus hijos, sus pies avanzando sobre el piso de madera sin hacer un solo ruido.

Observó la puerta de su primogénito abrirse y a este salir cuidadosamente de su habitación. Compartieron miradas y Sasuke se apresuro hasta su lado sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Ve a revisar a tus hermanos, yo voy abajo.- Dae frunció el ceño pero sin embargo asintió y camino de la misma manera que su padre hasta la habitación de sus hermanos a la vez que Sasuke se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Antes de empezar a bajar volteó a ver a su hijo que le asentía con la cabeza desde la habitación de los mellizos.

Bajó con lentitud para hacer el menor ruido posible y junto cuando estuvo a menos de la mitad de camino notó una luz que provenía de la cocina. –"_¡Mierda!"_- Pensó el Uchiha deteniéndose en el último escalón.

Se mantuvo en silencio y logró escuchar ruidos en la habitación. Sentía su corazón acelerarse y como empezaba a sudar frío. .-"_¿Podria ser...?"_- Su corazón se encogió pero rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento, estaba siendo muy paranoico.

Lentamente avanzó hacia la cocina ubicando con su mirada puntos estratégicos para esconderse en caso de ser necesario. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y el frió le calaba desde la planta de los pies hasta el cuello.

Se detuvo en la orilla de la puerta y pego su espalda a la pared. Se asomó un poco y tuvo que ahogar una maldición al ver los cristales en el suelo y la ventana rota.

Con el corazón en la garganta se adentró un poco mas dispuesto a ver quien estaba allí, pero justo antes de entrar tomo un paraguas que descansaba cerca de la puerta.

Al dar un par de pasos puedo sentir una corriente fría golpearle el pecho y fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo suavemente. Trago en seco y avanzó un poco mas.

Cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estuvo dentro vio de reojo una figura que estaba buscando algo en uno de los cajones. Tomó una decisión rápida y se lanzó contra el ladrón pero en el momento el que entró su cuerpo golpeo contra la puerta y el extraño se giro hacia el y la tenue luz de la cocina hizo tintinear un cuchillo.

Sasuke alzó el paraguas dispuesto a golpear pero no contó con que el piso, estaba mojado y su pie resbalo contra la loseta blanca enviándolo directo al suelo, haciendo que todo se volviera borroso.

-¡No te muevas!- Escuchó decir al extraño y alcanzó a ver el brillo del cuchillo; quiso moverse pero el golpe en su cabeza había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarlo reaccionar de inmediato.

Sintió la mano del otro tomarle el rostro y casi al instante soltarlo. –Mierdas, Sasuke, te pudiste haber lastimado seriamente.-

¿Uh?

Las luces completas de la cocina fueron encendidas y el moreno tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Pero mira si eres torpe. Suerte que no caíste sobre algún vidrio.

Incorporándose lentamente sintiendo un dolor en su espalda y cabeza miró hacia arriba y alcanzo a enfocar un par de ojos que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- Sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado para ayudarlo a sentarse.

-Si…- Respondió mecánicamente y cuando su visión regreso a la normalidad no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivió y sonreír. –Hasta que por fin vuelves, dobe.

Abrazó al rubio y lo beso suavemente en los labios, a lo que su esposo rescindió con alegría.

-Es bueno haber vuelto.- Le sonrió de manera brillante.

Naruto se puso de pié y ayudo al moreno a hacer lo mismo. –¿Ahora me puedes explicar que hacías aventándote contra mi con mi paraguas?

Sasuke abrazó al ojiazul contra su pecho para que no viera el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Pensé que había entrado un ladrón.

-¡¿Pensaste que era un ladrón!- Le golpeó suavemente el pecho.

-Bueno…- Lo miró con una ceja alzada. –Me desperté por el ruido de algo romperse y cuando bajo veo la ventana de la cocina en pedazos. ¿Tu que esperabas que creyera?

Estaba vez fue el turno de Naruto de sonrojarse. –Es que estaba mojado por la lluvia y al querer servirme un poco de agua me resbale y lancé el vaso por la ventana y rompí ambos.- Se rascó la mejillas. –Si suena mal, ahora que lo pienso.

Negó con la cabeza. -¿Y que hacías rebuscando en el cajón con un cuchillo en mano?

-Solo estaba buscando la llave para el cuarto de servició y alguien dejo mi cuchillo en ese cajón.- Frunció un poco ceño ante eso. –¿Dejaste que los niños jugaran en la cocina?

Sasuke se limito a reír suavemente y volver a besar a su esposo, ambos sintiendo una corriente recórreles todo el cuerpo. No se separaron hasta que ambos necesitaron respirar y Sasuke enterró su cara en el cabello rubio respirando el aroma de su esposo.

-Te extrañe tanto, bebe.

Naruto sonrió recargándose en el blanco pecho y disfrutando el latido del corazón de Sasuke. –Yo también.- Alzó la cara y tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos. –Disculpa, es que tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

El mayor solo negó con la cabeza. –Esta bien, era necesario.- Acarició la tersa mejilla del otro. -¿Cómo esta tú abuelo?

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro. –Sobrevenido.- Volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. –Pero fue triste verlo tan destrozado.

-¿Y tu como estas?

Tardo un poco en contestar. –Bien, supongo.- Cerró los ojos. –Realmente la extraño ¿Sabes?- Sonrió débilmente. –Va a ser tan raro no volver a verla.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo lo abrazó por un largo rato hasta que algo que había tenido en la lengua desde hace rato. –Debimos haber ido contigo.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza. –Tu no podías dejar el trabajo por mucho tiempo y los niños no podía faltar mucho a la escuela. Un viaje a Inglaterra hubiera sido para ellos.- Alzó la vista y le sonrió. –Además, ver a su tía favorita en un ataúd, a su abuelo llorando sin parar y a su papá intentando conservar la calma no hubiera sido agradable.

Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, prefirió olvidar el tema. –Será mejor que subamos, Daegan quedo muy preocupado y realmente te extrañan.

La cara del rubio se ilumino por completo y asintió, no sin antes de darle un profundo beso a su esposo que prometía aun mas.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo de la cocina, Naruto noto una foto suya sobre la mesa de la cocina. -¿Y eso?

Sasuke soltó una suave risa. –Daegan la puso, dijo que era una manera de tenerte a la hora de la comida.

Naruto negó con la cabeza pero aun así sonrió. –Cualquiera pensaría que estoy muerto.- Sin mas ambos salieron de la cocina apagando la luz.

_Alguna vez escuché decir a alguien que extrañar a una persona se vuelve mas fácil cada día porque aunque es un día mas desde la ultima vez que lo viste, es un día menos para que lo vuelvas a ver. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasa cuando sabes que nunca vas a volver a ver a alguien? Es en ese momento que un adiós realmente es doloroso. _

_La muerte realmente es un adiós permanente para muchas personas, sin embargo te una nueva perspectiva de la vida; de los demás, claro esta; y ahora mismo puedo ver tantas cosas que no vi antes. Como me gustaría que me hermanito se diera cuenta de ellas antes de que tenga que llegar al mismo punto que yo. _

**_FIN._**

**

* * *

**

**¿Y Bien? **

Esperen la continuación: Chorincas de un Uchiha.

**Love you all, bitches! :D**


End file.
